It's What They Do
by PaddynBelle
Summary: They talk all the time, about everything. It's what they do. So why is it so hard for Rachel to talk to Noah about a fantasy she's had for a very long time and what happens when they finally do talk about it? SMUT. KINK. Strong M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This started as a prompt fill from ** the LJ community known as puckrachel_kink **and morphed into…this. *Warning*. It's smut. Kinky Smut. Mainly (as of now) in Chapter 3, unless it expands. Spanking and naked smut. If this bothers or offends you, please stop reading now. Please. Right now this is complete. It could be expanded but I don't know that it needs to be. Hope you enjoy! I still don't own Glee.**

**It's now been expanded so the smut isn't restricted to Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

They talk. It's what they do. They talk all the time. About everything. Anyone who knows Rachel Berry wouldn't be surprised at all. Talking is what Rachel does. No, the surprise in that scenario would be Noah. In the years that they've been dating, he's discovered that not only can he talk to Rachel about anything, but he actually likes it.

So they talk. About music; no surprise there, music is a central aspect of both their lives. As everyone always expected, Rachel achieved the first part of her dream; in six weeks she'll start her senior year at Julliard. The surprise there again was Noah. At least it was a surprise to everyone other than Rachel.

When they began seriously dating in their junior year of high school, she discovered that his ability on the guitar was entirely self-taught. When her fathers became aware of this, knowing that he would need more than just a natural gift if he wanted to make it out of Lima and knowing that their daughter had hitched her future to Noah Puckerman, they arranged for him to take lessons with a classical guitarist in Cincinnati. He took to it like he'd been born with a guitar in his hands. Now, a little more than four years later, he was also poised to enter his senior year in college; Temple University in Philadelphia, also as a music major, in instrumental performance. She's in New York and he's in Philadelphia but the distance is nothing to either of them. They have weekends, school breaks, Skype, email, phone calls and texts.

They talk. They talk about religion, politics, art, television, books, movies, comedians, food, their friends, their enemies, their course loads, the weather, sports (Rachel is the surprise there. She knows her football and basketball. Baseball not as much, but she knows her sports.) They talk about important and weighty ideas and they talk about inconsequential things like why Rachel loves the Three Stooges and Noah doesn't see the point and which way the toilet paper should go on the roll (Rachel over, Noah under). They talk about everything and nothing. They talk about the things that young lovers have talked about since the beginning of time.

They talk about sex. Noah has talked about sex since he first sprouted hair but the openness between them was an unexpected bonus to her. She lost her virginity to him on a spring night in their senior year of high school. They talked about that for weeks before it actually happened. They talked about every physical step in their relationship either before or right after it happened.

The first time he went down on her, she was not expecting it at all. He figured that one would be better as an "after" talk or Rachel would freak herself out about it. He was right. They talked when she decided to test out the non-existent gag reflex that Emma Pillsbury Howell had told her she would one day appreciate. She hadn't told Rachel that her boyfriend would appreciate it even more but Rachel knows that now. They talked because he wanted to make sure she knew that she didn't have to do that, she didn't owe it to him and while he LOVED it, if she didn't enjoy it, he could be content without it. That didn't happen, she enjoys it just fine, especially watching the badass Noah Puckerman become a wordless, moaning mess.

The one thing they don't talk about is their relationship. There's no need. She's still legally Rachel Berry but everyone knows that in reality she's Rachel Puckerman. They were just waiting until they had their degrees in hand and could start their lives together in the same city. Noah had dated and slept with more women before leaving high school than many people do their entire lives. He'd partied and drank and had the whole experience. When he finally got Rachel for real and for good, he had no desire to go back to that life. Rachel had never needed it. She knows enough to know that most people can go their whole lives without finding what the two of them have together. There was never any need to see what she was missing. She knew she wasn't missing anything.

They talk. All the time. About everything. It's the cornerstone of their relationship. That's what makes the current situation so strange to Rachel. There's something she wants badly and has wanted for a long time and she has no idea how to talk to Noah about it.

She's done her research (she's Rachel Berry, did you expect anything else?) and she knows that lots of people have difficulty bringing up this particular subject to their partners. That it's a common dilemma doesn't make it any less frustrating for her. She doesn't worry that Noah will be disgusted or revolted. She doesn't think he'll look at her differently or that it will change how he feels about her. No, it's nothing like that. She knows that he's adventurous and open minded and sexually uninhibited but she still thinks he might very well say no. It isn't the act itself that will bother him (she's seen his porn collection; it would take a great deal more than this to bother him.) She thinks that it's her that will stop him. Doing it with her. Doing it to her.

Noah is obsessive in his protectiveness of her. She was ready for sex for almost a month before he agreed. Noah insisted on that time and on preparing her for the possible pain of losing her virginity. He used his fingers and tongue and even a few toys that he purchased to get her ready for him. He's not a small man, in any way, and he was worried about hurting her.

That's her issue. She wants him to hurt her. She blushes thinking about it but she can feel the warmth in her stomach and the wetness between her legs. She's had this fantasy lurking in the back of her brain since puberty. She wants him to spank her. She doesn't just want him to give her a few little love-taps either. She wants him to punish her. When she fantasizes, she imagines_ …Oh God_, and ever since they've been together, it hasn't been some faceless man, it's been him. Noah.

She imagines herself naked; sometimes over his lap, sometimes over the edge of a bed, but always naked. He runs his hands softly over her, talking in a low voice, asking her if she knows why she's here and what she's done and what her punishment will be. She knows that the softness of his hands will soon be replaced by hardness. His hands, a hairbrush, a paddle, a belt, something, anything. She breathes out slowly, knowing what will come after she answers him and-

Stop! She makes her mind come back from the fantasy. She's had a lot of practice doing that. They didn't even have sex until high school was almost over and it wasn't the kind of thing she wanted to bring up then anyway. It's been a long-held fantasy but as long as she didn't have someone in her life, it was just a fantasy. Once she did (and no, she never once considered it with Finn. She didn't trust him anywhere near enough) she needed time to explore if she'd ever want it to be more than just a fantasy.

During their first three years in college, she's been able to put it out of her mind a lot. They're both insanely busy and it isn't an idea she wants to broach during a quick weekend visit. She realizes the impossibility of it during the school year anyway. The idea of a painful spanking in the vicinity of either one of their sets of roommates is enough to make her bury it deep. The thought of them hearing her or facing them afterward, with her behind burning, NO. This is her fantasy but she has no desire to share it with anyone but Noah.

The summers have had their own challenges as well. Their first summer back from college, Noah was barely in Ohio at all. He had the opportunity to study classical technique for 6 weeks in Spain. Their second summer was her turn to not be around. She spent a month in Atlanta with a vocal ensemble put together by one of her professors. Winter breaks have meant all of their friends are home from their own schools, spending time with his mother and sister, making time to be with her dads and no privacy. Spring Breaks were spent visiting each other and touring their respective cities. Again, too many people and not enough time for even a discussion about it, let alone any activity.

She's told herself that there will be plenty of time in their lives to discuss this with him. She knows that despite the realities of their time together (or lack thereof), she's been avoiding it also because she wants it so badly and knows that it might very well be something that he just can't do. If that's the case, she'll live with it, but as long as she keeps it to herself, it's still there as a possibility.

This summer leaves her out of excuses. Both of them are home for the entire break. They spent the first two weeks mostly with her fathers before they left for their 20 year anniversary trip, a three week Caribbean cruise. Noah's mom is working a lot of overtime this summer because his sister is attending a summer arts camp in Michigan. Neither of them have summer jobs because her fathers didn't want them to have to do that. They work hard all school year and both of them have taken independent studies and summer lessons and her dads want them to be able to enjoy this last summer before they graduate college.

She's had it on her mind for the last month now. Once their summer plans were certain, she couldn't make herself keep blocking it out. She knows he's noticed _something. _She's been distracted. He's asked a few times if there's something on her mind, but he doesn't push. He doesn't need to; he knows she'll tell him eventually. They talk. It's what they do.

She thinks about her research. She knows that next to telling their partner, the biggest hurdle for many people is the reality that spanking actually _hurts._ Lots of people like the concept and they enjoy the fantasy but the reality does them in completely. Those bright red buttocks with the slight hints of bruising? Those come with real pain. She knows this, has examined it from every angle (no pun intended) and she still wants it. She wants the pain. But it's more than that…she wants the discipline and control and the feeling of powerlessness. She's a control freak in every other aspect of her life and she freely admits that. This is one area where she wants to hand over control completely. She just doesn't know if Noah will be willing to take it. He's due at her house in less than half an hour. This is it. No more excuses.

* * *

He isn't quite as clueless as she thinks. He's been dating her for 4 and half years, been her lover for 3 and a half, and if he's honest with himself, she's been on his radar for fucking ever. He knows there's something on her mind and if he had to guess-Fuck, who's he kidding? He knows exactly what's on her mind.

Yeah, he knows.

He's noticed over the years what turns her on, which of his movies she pays particular attention to and which ones she always picks when it's her turn to choose. He's found a few books in her drawers and a couple of links on her computer and wondered if she left them on purpose for him to find. He's noticed that when he gets a little rougher, a little more demanding in bed, she gets even wetter. He's paid attention to how, in the past couple of years, when she's _thisclose_ to an orgasm, she begs him. _ Please Noah, pleasepleaseplease pleeease. _He doesn't think she's even aware that she does it. But he is.

Fuck yeah, he's aware.

He's never said anything to her about it because he knows her and he knows that whatever pushing of boundaries they do has to originate with her. He's never wanted her to feel like she needs to do anything more than she's comfortable with just to keep up with him. He doesn't want her comparing herself to a laundry list of cougars, Cheerios and slutty girls and thinking that she doesn't measure up to his past. Whatever her reasons, she hasn't brought it up and he's waited. He knows his girl. He assumes there's been research and planning and he knows that when she's ready, she'll bring the idea to him.

He's definitely thought about it while he's been waiting for her. How could he not? The thought of Rachel's tight, perfect ass under his hand. The little whimpers of desire mixed with fear, the uncertainty of not knowing what he was going to do next. He's imagined the feel of his hand coming down on her ass, feeling it warm under his hand. He's had his own fantasies about watching her face in a mirror as her ass turns red.

_FUCK!_

He knows that what she wants will cause her some real pain and he's had his moments of wondering about that but he thinks this is different. This is something she wants. And if the hints over the years and the signs he's seen are any indications, she wants it bad. He's enough of an alpha male to admit that the idea of controlling her in the bedroom gets him hard as a rock. Not all the time because he likes their relationship being one of equals. He likes that she gives him shit when he deserves it and that she isn't afraid to be herself with him, crazy and all. He doesn't want a full time submissive, but as an addition to their bedroom? Fuck yes!

He's noticed the last few weeks that she's seemed particularly jittery. Her dads are gone for the next three weeks, his mom will be mostly MIA with work and Becca is out of state at camp for the summer. If there's any time for her to bring it up and for it to become a reality, it's now. If he's ever going to get the chance to have her naked and submissive and with her ass turned up for him to-

_Fuck! He feels like fucking Finn in high school. Mailman. Mailman. Mail fucking man! Just because he's 99% certain that this is what is going down doesn't mean he needs to jump the gun. She might not ever get to where she feels comfortable with it being more than a fantasy. He needs to stop this train of thought before he embarrasses himself in his pants before he even gets to her damn house._


	2. Chapter 2

They've finished dinner and they're both in the kitchen cleaning. When they first started dating, she wasn't surprised by his talent or his desire to get out of Lima but she was surprised by one aspect of his personality. He's a neat freak. He could no more leave a bunch of dishes around and a mess on the table than she could sing off key.

She started several times to bring up the subject during dinner but stopped just short of whatever she was going to say. They both know there's something in the air even if they haven't discussed what. The kitchen is clean enough at this point to eat off the counters and they both know she's stalling for time as she goes over the counter with a bleach wipe for the third time. He stands behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and leans in close.

"Rach, what is it? You've had something on your mind for weeks now. It's obvious. Talk to me, Baby. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

She stiffens in his arms and turns, "Come into the living room with me?"

When they reach the living room, she sits down on one end of the oversized couch and he goes to sit beside her. She shakes her head and asks him to sit a little further down. Now he's absolutely certain that it's her fantasy that's on the discussion table. When Rachel gets uncomfortable with something she doesn't want to be crowded.

He waits for her to start, knowing that if she'll just give him a little bit of an opening, he can run with it. If he brings it up at this point, she's going to be embarrassed and the whole conversation will shut right down.

"I-I—There's something-I Noah-I want to bring up-something I've wanted to try. Good Lord, this is embarrassing!"

"Baby, it's me. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Whatever it is, we can't talk until you tell me."

That seems to calm her down. She knows he's right. She isn't really embarrassed. She just wants this so badly that she doesn't want to mess it up and have the possibility disappear.

"Noah, I want to try something. In the bedroom. I've been thinking about it forever but it never seemed like the right time to bring the subject up. I can't get the idea out of my head. I-it's- It's discipline and losing control. No, that's not right. It's giving up control and you taking it. I want- I-wan-I want you to spank me."

She stops talking and looks at her lap with the kind of concentration she usually reserves for practicing a new piece of music.

When she peeks up and sees that he doesn't look at all surprised or shocked by her statement, her head pops all the way up and he almost laughs at the expression on her face but he knows that would be a huge tactical error.

"I'm glad you said something. We've been together a long time Rach and I watch you. You've given off little hints over the years but never anything big or too obvious. Just enough for me to wonder if it's something you might be interested in exploring."

"You knew? You knew and you didn't say anything? Noah!" She stands up suddenly and puts her hands on her hips.

Puck knows from experience that this could go one of two ways. He can choose his words carefully and this conversation keeps going or he can say the wrong thing and this is the beginning of an epic Rachel Berry rant.

_She wants control? Here's Part One._

Taking a calculated risk, firmly and without raising his voice but leaving no room for doubt that this was a directive, not a request, he says, "Rachel, calm down. You wanted to discuss this, so we're going to discuss it. Sit down. You want a spanking? Throwing a fucking fit is a good way to find yourself with your ass turned up over my knee."

_Over his knee? Oh my! _

She stands there unmoving for a second or two and neither of them say a word.

She sits down.

He makes a split second decision to keep this in the character of what they both now know that she wants.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this one time. I didn't mention it because I didn't want to push you or embarrass you. I wanted to let you come to whatever realization you needed to in your own time. You've come to it, so now this goes my way. If you're okay with that, just say yes, Noah. Nothing else. If not, we end this now and we go on about our night."

The silence stretches out but he knows that if he backs up, this will end here and now, so they both wait.

_It's here. I've told him and he's okay with it. More than okay. This is my whole fantasy playing out right before my eyes. Do I want this enough to play this game with him?_

"Yes, Noah."

_Thank Fuck! I'm gonna see how far she lets me take this._

"Good. I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them. Think very carefully before you answer, take all the time you need. If they're yes or no questions, just answer yes or no. No don't… answer yes, Sir or no, Sir. If I want you to elaborate, I'll tell you. Remember your manners. Is that clear?"

_Sir. He wants me to call him Sir. Oh. My. God. He's really doing this._

"Is. That. Clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

_Fuck. She called him Sir. If his dick was any harder, he'd break the zipper on his goddamn jeans. _

"Good girl. First question and the most important. Do you want a spanking as in we play spanking games or do you really want me to do what I'm doing now? Do you want me to take control?"

_Deep breaths Rachel._

"Control. I want you take control"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He wonders for a second if he might be taking it too far but he sees the look on her face at his words and knows that no, this is exactly what she wants.

She looks at him in confusion before realizing what she said and what he's waiting to hear.

"I want you to take control, _Sir_."

_Fuck! _

"How much research have you done on this? Don't even bother looking at me like that. I know you Rach. I know how your mind works. You've done the research. What have you found?

"I've found a lot, what do you mean?

"Watch the tone Rachel. And that's the third time you've forgotten your manners. That's the first thing on the list for correction. "

_If she was standing, her knees would be buckling. This is really happening and now he's talking about things he's going to spank her for. Oh, oh._

"I-I-I'm sor-sorry, _Sir_."

"Your ass will be. Ok, let's keep this simple. You do know that these spankings will hurt, right? If we're going to do this, I'm doing it right and a spanking is supposed to hurt. Are you prepared for that? Remember, think before you answer."

"I think so. I mean, I think so,_ Sir_. I-I know that it will hurt and that's what I want but I won't know how prepared I am for it until it happens."

"Good answer. Do you know what a safeword is?"

"Yes, Sir"

"_Oh God, he's really…this is…oh God." _

"Have you thought of one?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Have you thought of how you would use it? If you want to do this and you want me to spank you, it will be very hard to do that if you use your safeword after the first smack when it hurts."

"I do want this..s-s-Sir. I do. While I think a safeword would be good to have, I don't anticipate having to use it. I trust you. I've always trusted you, I don't think you'll do something so far past my limits that I would need one and I want this."

Hearing her say that she trusts him like that makes him wants to just grab her and kiss her senseless. He knows though, that for this to work he has to stay in this character, has to stay in the game, so with that in mind he continues.

"We're not going to do this tonight. I'm going to leave in a few minutes. You take the night, think about it. We won't talk tomorrow during the day but I'll be here tomorrow night at 9. If you still want to go through with it, when I let myself in, I'll expect you to be in your bedroom wearing nothing but a bra and panties. If you change your mind just wear your regular clothes. We'll go out, go on our regular date and it'll be perfectly fine. You can still change your mind. Is all that clear?"

_God, she loves him_

"Yes, Sir. Perfectly clear."

"Stand up."

She stands and he takes a step toward her. Her mind is still in the game, he hasn't told her to do anything other than stand so that is all she does. Stands and waits.

_She's into the game, obeying without questioning. This is going to be fucking epic!_

He stands in front of her and tilts his head down to hers. He wants to slam his mouth into hers. He wants to kiss her like it's the last time they'll ever kiss. He wants to fuck her so hard she'll feel him for weeks. He does none of that.

He kisses her gently, tells her goodnight and that he'll see her tomorrow night and walks out, making sure to lock the door behind him.

She feels him kiss her but she doesn't move to kiss him back or put her arms around him. She hears the door shut and feels her knees give out. She collapses down on the couch wondering what she's gotten herself into but feeling a sense of contentment that she hasn't felt in a long time.

He climbs into his truck and knows he'll be relieving his frustration once he gets home. It's gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

8:15 PM.

She's watching the clock, trying to pretend that she hasn't been watching it all day. Trying to pretend that she hasn't known exactly what second it was at every moment since she woke up this morning. She was surprised when she woke up that she'd actually slept at all. She'd expected to toss and turn and twist in the sheets all night but she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She hasn't left the house all day. Last night's conversation played in her head from the second her eyes opened. Part of her has wanted to call Noah and tell him she's changed her mind but she doesn't. She can't because she hasn't. She's wanted this, dreamed about it and imagined it for years. She knows it and so does he.

She isn't scared, not exactly. She's a little nervous that what Noah postulated last night might actually happen. She's done the research, read the stories, seen the pictures and had the fantasies but she knows he's right. All of that is academic. The reality of having her behind bared and Noah's guitar-playing hands coming down on it repeatedly with the intention of making her hurt will be unlike anything she's ever felt.

She also knows that she's being ridiculous. It's Noah. If she really wants to stop, he'll stop. This is her fantasy. She's not naive enough to believe that he isn't immensely turned on by this but at its heart, this is hers.

She already showered this morning but she hopes another one will help relax her and if nothing else, she can't stare at the clock while under the spray.

8:45 PM

She sits on her bed in nothing but her robe. He said bra and panties but she's been staring at her lingerie drawer for the last 15 minutes and is no closer to making a decision then she was when she finished her shower.

8:50 PM

He sits in his truck about a block from her house. He's spent the entire day halfway waiting for a call from her saying she's changed her mind. He went through the day on auto-pilot, talking to his mom and running some errands to help make things easier on her with all the hours she's working. He couldn't have told you later exactly what he did but whatever it was, it helped make the hours pass a little more quickly.

One thing he could tell you exactly is what he has planned for tonight. In all honesty, it wasn't like he needed the whole the day to come up with a plan. This wasn't the first time he'd thought about what he would do to her if he ever had this opportunity. He's imagined it many, many times since he realized where her mind kept going.

He knows that in a lot of ways it's going to be very much like the night he took her virginity. While he might have had fantasies about fucking her through the floor that first time, that wasn't a viable option for a virgin. This would be the same. He may imagine wearing her ass out but he knows enough about kinky games to know that the first time isn't the time to jump all the way in to the deep end of the pool. That's okay though. They'll still be swimming in deep enough water this first time.

He starts the truck and lets his mind slip into the frame he'll need to do this right.

9 PM

She's sitting on her bed, still with her robe wrapped around her. She'd finally managed to decide on a matching purple lace bra and boy-cut panty set. She'd only worn it twice before so it wasn't something he'd seen a hundred times but it still wasn't as nerve-wracking as trying to go buy something brand new.

She wonders how they'll start this and figures she'll know by who shows up tonight. Will he be Noah or will he be Sir?

She doesn't hear the front door open or hear him climb the stairs but suddenly he's there, standing in the doorway.

"I thought I said bra and panties. I don't remember saying anything about a robe."

_There's my answer then. Sir. He's in the game Rachel. Are you? _

"I-I-I know what you said but I-I couldn't decide. I- I just got-I was-"

Just like last night, he has another split second decision to make. He knows this is about her need to have him take control but he doesn't want to scare her straight off the bat. He also knows that if he backs off too much and doesn't take control, she'll feel embarrassed and wonder if he's really into this and this will go south in a second.

He decides.

_She wants control? Here's Part Two._

"We'll address your choice to disobey about your wardrobe in a little while. Right now, take it off."

She stands up and slowly lets the robe fall off her shoulders.

_Goddamn she's beautiful. _

She takes a big gulp of air and he can see her body start to shake slightly. She may only be wearing a bra and panties but it isn't cold in the house and he knows the shaking isn't from the temperature. He moves over to stand in front of her and tilts her head up to meet his eyes. He knows this is a moment to be himself again.

_Deep enough water for tonight. .._

"Baby, you are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my life. I love you and this is going to be amazing."

The knot that had been building in her chest all day loosened and she knew that wherever this night ended up, it was going to be fine.

He saw the second his words sank in and knew that they could continue in the game. He decides that while staying out of the deep end is the right idea, they need to get into the pool.

"So, do you remember what we decided last night? That I will be in control of this and will be spanking you for things that deserve punishment. Is that what we agreed on?"

"Yes, Sir"

"So sit down and we'll discuss what I think you need to be punished for. I'll tell you what the infractions are and you can say what you feel you need to say about them."

She perches on the edge of the bed and he sees from her body language that she expects him to sit next to her but he doesn't want to break the mood of the game. He's in charge here and it's time to wade a little deeper. He pulls out the straight back chair from her dressing table.

"Uh-uh Rach. You don't sit there. This isn't us hanging out. I sit on the bed. You sit in the chair, with your hands in your lap and your ankles crossed. I talk, you answer if and when I tell you. Let me make one other thing clear here. Just because I'm giving you the opportunity to speak about these issues, it isn't going to change anything. You will still be punished for them. This isn't a negotiation. It's just a chance to make sure you understand exactly why you're being punished. Is that understood?"

_He looks so, so…Puck. Her Noah is nowhere to be found_.

He sees by the look on her face that while she wasn't expecting this, it was exactly the right move. He knows that if he touched her right now, he'd find her dripping wet. This is her fantasy and he's hard just watching her.

She sits in the chair, her back straight, ankles crossed and her fingers laced tightly together on her lap.

"Yes, Sir. I understand."

"Good" He sits on bed and scoots back to lean against the wall. He pulls several pillows over and places them next to his left leg. He lets the tension build for a minute, stretching out the silence and just watching her. When he thinks he's got her nerves right on that edge where he wants them, he speaks.

"The first issue is manners. I told you that yesterday also. Do you remember? No need to say anything, just nod if you remember."

Her head bobs up and down but she says nothing.

"Good girl. Now you can talk. Tell me exactly what you did that deserves a punishment for manners."

She takes a deep breath and tries to make her voice even and controlled but he can hear the trembling behind her words.

"I didn't call you Sir after you'd told me to, even after you reminded me. I also used a disrespectful tone when I answered your question about my research."

"What else?"

_What else? _ She tries to think back to last night but she's drawing a blank. She looks at him and shakes her head.

"Do you remember the tantrum you were on the verge of throwing when I told you that I wasn't surprised about your fantasy?"

_That? He can't be serious! They were just talking at that point. That doesn't count. He can't be serious. He can't be thinking to include that? Can he?_

He sees the surprise on her face and waits to see how she handles her reaction to this piece of information. He doesn't have long to wait and he isn't surprised. He's enjoying the game and this is just one more move for him.

"Noah!" she moves her hands out of her lap and puts them on the sides of the chair as she moves to put her feet flat on the floor and lean toward him. "That isn't fair. We weren't even-"

"Rachel."

He doesn't yell or even raise his voice but his tone is enough to make her realize that while they are in the game he is definitely in control and yes, he is most certainly serious. She looks down and realizes that she's about to get out of the chair and knows that she's just added another punishment to his list and she'd better act fast to salvage what she can from this.

He sees the knowledge on her face when she realizes exactly what she's done and when she realizes what it means. He watches as she forces herself to sit back down and take the position he demanded.

Thinking about what he's going to do to her, he feels himself get even harder. This part of the game isn't going to last much longer but he's still got a few things left.

"Very nice getting yourself under control. You did that well. However, like I told you before we started, arguing about an incident isn't going to keep you from getting punished for it. You also just added to your punishment for that little display of disobedience."

He sees her face begin to lighten at his praise for her regaining control and watches as she realizes that despite the praise, she's not only still getting punished, but she'd only prolonged it for herself.

_Fuuuck! I can see how people get into this as a lifestyle. This is a power trip. The mind fucks, the control over another person and the actual punishment…goddamn, I'm enjoying this! We may be staying in the shallow end but there is plenty of good fucking swimming right here._

He decides to ratchet it up one more notch before they get to the main event.

"So we have manners and attitude. Anything else you can think of?"

She knows immediately what he means.

"Yes, Sir. My clothes. I wasn't wearing what you told me to wear when you arrived tonight."

"Exactly. Now, because this is our first time doing this, I'm still going to punish you for that but not as severely as I will if it ever happens again. When we're doing this, if I tell you to wear something, you wear it. If I tell you to be naked, I expect to find you without a stitch of clothing. When we do this, I make the rules. You obey or you pay. Any questions?"

"No, Sir"

"Good, now stand up, leave your panties on but take your bra off."

She does this quickly but he expected that. She's leery of adding any further punishments and she has no hang-ups about being naked with him. She's got a phenomenal body and he's seen and tasted every inch of it.

She stands in front of him, not moving to cover those amazing tits and waits for him to tell her what to do next. _She's a quick study, his girl._

He's wondered all day about this next step. He knows what he wants to do but he's gone back and forth about whether it's going to be too much for the first time. He doesn't really think so but he knows it's right on the line.

"Go to your desk, take out your ruler and bring it over here to me."

She can't hide either the flush of desire or the flicker of apprehension that crosses her face but she does what she's told and brings him back the ruler. He's had that ruler in his mind since he had the first thought about doing this. That ruler has been in the desk since they were in high school. It's the old fashioned, heavy wooden kind and he's imagined the sound it's going to make against her ass and the noises he's going to hear from her. He places the ruler on the other side of the pillows.

"Climb up here and stretch yourself across my lap. The pillows are here for you. Place them however you need them to get comfortable. Put your head on them, grab them, I don't care except I don't want you to bite down on them. I want to hear you."

_Hear her. Oh God._

She climbs up on her bed and as she readies herself to maneuver onto his lap, she sees the bulge in his shorts and stops suddenly, wondering what his reaction would be if she took him in her mouth. She almost laughs then because in all the years they've been together, she's never had to worry about a negative reaction to giving Noah a blowjob. This is different though, this is the game. They didn't discuss this…is it just spanking or is it sex too? She can feel the ache inside her and she's aware of her nipples hardening and she wants him in her mouth but what will he-

He's watching every emotion as it flies across her face and while they've always been good at knowing what the other is thinking, it seems to be heightened now. He can almost hear the confusion in her thoughts as if she was speaking out loud.

_Fuck it. It's the game. Still in the shallow end still but time to up the ante just a little. Time for another little mind-fuck. _

He makes his voice low and steady, "You want that, Baby? You want my cock in your mouth? You can have it but you have to make a choice. If you do that, you're postponing your spanking and you add a punishment. Don't do it and leave me like this and I'll just have to take my frustration out on your ass. Your ass pays the price either way. You choose. Which one do you think will be worse?"

_What have I unleashed here? He sounds like-I knew when he said he'd been thinking about this-but_

He wasn't going to make the choice easy for her. He moves her back just a little and slowly unbuckles his belt. He doesn't take it all the way off, just loosens it enough to unbutton his shorts and slip them down past his ass. His cock is finally free and standing straight up, with drops of precum on the head.

He sits back and readjusts himself against the wall, waiting for her to make a move. The tension in the room is thick enough to cut with a knife and the scents of sex and want are in the air as he watches her kneeling next to him.

Without another word, she leans down. She hovers right above the head of his cock and rubs her mouth around the tip, coating her lips with his precum. She looks up and him and licks her lips.

_FUCK! This isn't going to take long at all._

She leans down again and runs her tongue along the underside of his cock and back up again before covering him with her mouth and sinking all the way down to the root. She makes a small moaning noise in the back of her throat that instantly has him on the edge and he can feel himself all the way at the back of her throat.

She brings herself back up to his tip and swirls her tongue all over it, paying special attention to the slit at the top and the ridge under his head. She keeps making those swirls with her tongue and now she's moaning more than just a little bit. She starts to move her mouth up and down the shaft of his cock, sucking and swirling and every few minutes taking him all the way into her throat. He feels her swallow and the sensation of her throat constricting around his cock pushes him closer.

He reaches between her legs and touches her just at the juncture of her thighs her pussy. He doesn't have to go very far; she's so wet he can feel it on the inside of her thighs.

He lets his hand move up oh-so-slowly and he runs one finger up the length of her slit and lightly over her clit. She's got him in the back of her throat now and she's swallowing and moaning and when he does that to her clit, she stops for just a second and he can hear her breathing quicken even further.

"You like that, don't you Baby. You like my fingers. You know exactly what I can do with those fingers, don't you? I can play you like my guitar. I can make you vibrate like one of the strings, can't I, Baby?

Pushing one finger _just _inside her while his thumb ghosts over her clit, he repeats in a rougher voice, "Answer me and remember your manners. Can't I do that? Can't, I Baby?"

"Y-y-yes Siiiiirrrrrr", she draws out the out the last word on a breath as his thumb provides a bit more pressure.

"Good Girl, now finish what you were doing, I want your ass."

She groans at that and takes him back in her mouth and buries his cock all the way down in her throat, moaning and swallowing and knowing that he's close and so is she. She doesn't know if he's going to bring her to orgasm soon, but the way he's been playing the game so far, she thinks not and she suspects it's going to be a long night until she can have her release.

_Again he feels like he can read her mind and he knows what she's wondering. She's right. He has no intention of letting her cum-not right now. This is inching towards the deep end but not quite there yet._

He feels his balls start to tighten and stops thinking about the game or the pool or any damn thing else besides her throat and wet, warm, tight and-!

She feels the fluid spurt down her throat and sucks harder, milking the last drops out of him before she runs her tongue up his shaft one last time and licks around the head, making sure that every last inch of him is cleaned.

Moving her mouth off his cock and moving back, she looks up at him. He reaches over, hauls her to him and presses his mouth to hers. He thinks this is another good time to step out of the game for just a second. He probes her mouth with his tongue and feels her tongue rub against his. It's a quick kiss but deep and emotion-filled before he pulls her away from him with his hand fisted in her hair and lifts her head so their eyes meet.

"I love you Rach. I love every fucking thing about you. I always have. I always will. This, this is amazing and fantastic and I am having the fucking time of my life but if you want to stop this now or if we keep going, it won't matter to me. I will love you until the day I fucking die no matter what we ever do."

_This. This right here is why she can do this with him. It's why she loves him and trusts him and will love him too until the day she dies._

She doesn't say a word in response, just climbs onto his lap and lies so that her center is almost directly over his still semi-hardness and her breasts are past his legs, almost to the pillows. She grabs the pillows and pushes them under her so that the top of her stomach and her breasts are supported and she tightens her arms around the pillows.

_This. This right here is why he loves his girl. She trusts him without a second thought. Back to the game, Baby._

He sits up a little straighter, bracing his back against the wall and moves her toward him. He places his right hand at the small of her back and his left hand on the top pillow near her face.

"What's your safeword Rach?

She thought about this for so long and knew there was only one word that would be fitting for this between them.

"Caroline."

His gut tightens just a bit.

"Okay then. These are the rules. Because this is your first time with this, I'm not going to pick a certain number of swats or a set amount of time. I'm going to judge when I think you've reached your limit. If you need me to stop at any point, just say your safeword and I stop immediately. Other than "Caroline" if you need it, I don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth."

That got her attention. _ I thought-but he said-hear me_

He chuckled lowly, "I said not another **word**. I didn't say not another** sound**. I definitely want to hear sounds. You can yell, you can cry, you can make any sound you want. Don't bite the pillows or try to hide your head. Just no words. No stop, no please, no Noah, no words. Only "Caroline" if you want me to stop but no other words. You can answer if I ask you a direct question but other than that, no words. Do you understand?"

Her voice was barely a whisper, "Yes, Sir."

"Good girl."

He slides his hand from the small of her back over to the firm swell of her ass. He had told her to leave her panties on for two reasons. First, he wanted her to have a little time to get adjusted to this and even though the thin lace doesn't provide much of a barrier it's still a slight difference from pounding away at her naked ass. Second, and this one falls in the mind-fuck category, he wants her on edge, wondering and anticipating when she's going to be bare.

He rubs his hand over her ass cheeks, not moving to spank her yet, just enjoying the view and the feel. His fingers snake under the dark lace, feeling the swell of her ass where is meets her thighs.

"Ohhh"

The noise surprised her as much as the feel. She was relaxing into the sensation of his hand rubbing over her so much that she barely registered that his hand had moved. That awareness came at almost exactly the same time that his hand came down, **hard,** on the underside of her cheeks.

He felt the slight jerk of her body and heard the surprised "Ohhh" pass her lips when he made his first smack. He didn't hit her full strength, there would be time to build into that, but he made sure to put enough force behind it that it would catch her attention.

He raised his hand again and brought it down in almost the exact same spot. That little strip of skin on the bottom of her ass cheeks is called "the sit spot". She's not the only one who can do research; he's learned a thing or two in three years of college. That spot is the prime spanking spot because when the spanking is over, that's where she's going to feel it when she sits down.

He rubbed over the spot he just hit and brought his arm back again. Time for a little more strength._ Crack, crack, crack. _Three times in a row his hand makes contact with that spot, first the right cheek, then the left, then covering both.

Other than the first "ohhh", she hadn't made another sound until those three. "Ooowwww", she lifts her head and can't bite back the sounds. His hand comes down again and she can feel the heat spreading across her cheeks, "Aaah- ahhhh." He keeps bringing his hand down, now so quickly that she has no idea where he'll land next.

"Lift up your hips."

She obeys him immediately (_Good girl, this is going to be fun_) and he yanks the shorts down past her ass, leaving her bare. He knows she was sort of enjoying the first couple of smacks. She was still turned on and a few little smacks were just keeping that going. Time to make this a punishment.

He can see the light pink tint to her skin but now it's time to aim for a different color.

"That was just the warm-up. Now your punishment starts. First on the list are your manners."

He brings his down quickly on the fullest part of her right cheek and sees the imprint of his fingers. As he speaks, he lays smack after smack on every part of her ass.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten… She loses track after ten and has no idea how long it goes on._

"Manners. Rachel. Manners. I. Bet. You. Remember. Now." Each word punctuated by another slap of his hand on her bare flesh.

She wants nothing more than anything to bury her head in the pillow and bite down but she knew that would just lead to further punishment.

"Owwwww, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh', the sound coming from her now was just one long cry. He wasn't giving her time to catch her breath between smacks.

_Oh God, this hurts. I knew it would but Ohhhh, his hands are so hard and ooohhhhh. Wha-what-he asked a question. Oh God, what did he say?_

He knew she wasn't being deliberately disobedient when she didn't answer him. She likely didn't even hear him. She's moaning and he can hear the start of tears in her voice. This is what they talked about. The fantasy of a spanking coming up against the reality of a large man with rough hands wailing away at you. He decides to cut her some slack.

"I'll ask again Rachel. Do you think you'll remember next time?" His words were punctuated with repeated smacks to her sit spots. She was going to feel this spanking later.

"Yes, Sir. Yes, yes, I swear I'll remember. I promise. I-I- I'll say Sir, I'll remember. I swear. I swear Owwwww!"

"Good girl."

He stops peppering her ass with smacks and gives her a second to compose herself. He's still planning on doing this next part but he's watching very carefully. He knows that this isn't pushing her limits yet but he's also aware that it's intense and new and he doesn't want to take her over her limits without realizing it. He also doesn't want to pile on everything he wants to do in one night. There'll be plenty of time.

"We addressed your manners and I do think you'll remember. I don't want to overload you so we'll combine this next part as punishment for your little tantrums last night and tonight and for your disobedience about your clothes."

He reaches past her and grabs the ruler that he'd placed there earlier.

_OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod_

"Since this punishment is combining three different infractions, I think I'll use a number. I think that four smacks for each, a total of 12 is fair. At some point, when you're more used to this, I'll make you count them, but for now, I'll do it for you. Same rules as before, no words, no muffling your sounds. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir"

_Immediate response. My kinky girl is getting into this game._

He takes a minute again to rub her naked ass. He can feel the warmth and see the slightly darker pink shade that his hands had brought to her skin.

ONE.

"Aaaaaaaggghh"

That was a scream, not a moan. He'd anticipated this, knowing that the heavy wooden ruler would provide quite a different sensation then his hand.

TWO. THREE. FOUR. FIVE. Each of the first five are also right to her sit spots, he wants her to feel this later.

"Aaa-aaaahhhh-aaahhh-aahhhh" He can hear the tears coming steadily now. Part of him is tempted to stop, safeword or no, but he knows this is part of the fantasy that she wants and he doesn't want to cut if off too quickly. He lays down the next five across the center of her ass, crossing over both cheeks.

She's not making specific sounds now, just a low, throaty moan filled with tears. She hasn't tried to roll away yet but she's flinching and arching her back and tightening her ass cheeks trying to ward off the worst of the pain. He has two smacks left to deliver and he aims again for her sit spots. He brings his left hand to the center of her back. He knows this is almost over and wants her to know that he'll stay in the game till the end.

"Relax your ass Rachel. Stop clenching. If you clench, that one won't count. These are the last two and they're going to come quickly together. Don't clench and this part is done."

She sniffles and gasps air and nods her head. She doesn't answer out loud but he's okay with that. He knows she's reaching the edges of her limits.

He doesn't wait any longer, slamming the ruler into the soft skin twice more. The tears just roll down her face now and he puts the ruler down and lifts her up in his arms, being careful to put his arms around her waist, avoiding her ass as she wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his chest.

"Ssshhh, Baby. Shhh, it's okay. It's almost over. Sssh"

"Al-al-almost?" her voice hitches as she sniffles into his neck, trying to catch her breath.

He almost changes his mind about what he's going to do next. He knows that her ass is aching, he knows she can likely feel the pain down into her muscles and the thought of anything else is making her want to cringe but this was her fantasy and one of the largest parts of the fantasy is control, him being in control. She has one more punishment coming and within the rules of the game, if he doesn't do this he knows that she'll wonder at some point later when her ass has stopped aching, if he really can take total control.

If she wants this to end now, she'll have to call "Caroline."

He moves her arms off his shoulders and climbs down off the bed, lifting her with him and helping her stand next to the bed. He sees that she's shaky and pale, other than her ass which is nicely pink, and he decides that if they're going to stay in the game, he has to maintain the persona.

He stands her in front of him and slowly removes his belt from around his waist and doubles it over. He watches her eyes get wide and the tears well up and fall. Her mouth opens and closes although no sound comes out.

"Bend over the bed and put your hands flat on the blanket. Spread your legs a few inches apart."

He watches as she follows his instructions.

She buries her head in the blanket and feels her thighs shake and wonders again if she's crazy. She can call "Caroline" right now and she knows he wouldn't question it. He wouldn't be angry at her for changing her mind. She also knows exactly why he's doing this. He's giving her the complete part of the fantasy and she isn't going to stop him. She remains silent.

He doesn't tell her not to bury her head or not to muffle her sounds. He knows that she isn't calling her safeword and he understands why so he's going to let her do whatever she needs to do to make it through this.

"You chose to delay your spanking and even though I enjoyed the delay, I told you that your ass would pay for your choice. This is the payment. Since I did enjoy it so much, I'll take that into account. You get one more choice Rachel. You can either have 2 very hard lashes with my belt or 6 medium strength lashes. It can be over quick and hard or it can be drawn out, but not as hard each time. What's your choice?"

_I can't do this. I can't-I can't. I can't chose. It hurts, I can't. I can't do this. Car-Ca-Caro-_

"Two, Sir."

He wastes no time and the belt whistles through the air. It lands squarely in the middle of her ass and he can see a welt rise up quickly. She doesn't scream but he can tell she's using every ounce of control she has so he draws his arm back one last time and lets the leather make contact with her already punished flesh.

She lets out a long, moaning cry and starts to shudder and shake, partly in pain from the whole ordeal and partly in relief that it's over.

He drops the belt instantly when he finishes the second stroke and reaches out for her. He's lifting her torso off the bed, and lifting her in his arms before she even realizes he's there. He makes sure that he lifts her with his hand underneath her knees and on her back, staying far away from causing her any more pain.

He lays her on her stomach and stretches out next to her, snuggling close, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair, whispering into her ear, "It's really over now Baby. It's ok. SSHhhhh, sssshhhhhhhh, it's okay Baby. You did great. It's okay Baby." He continues crooning reassurances and soft words into her ear, kissing the side of her face and stroking her hair.

She doesn't say anything for a little while, just breathes in the scent of him and relaxes into his words and his gentle touches. He leaves her side only long enough to grab a bottle of water and bring it to her, helping her prop herself up so she doesn't have to roll over onto her behind.

When she finally feels like she can speak, she turns her head and their eyes meet.

"Well, that was…" her words trail off because honestly? She has no idea yet what that was.

"Intense?"

"Yes, absolutely but I'm not really sure what else to feel about it right now."

"Baby, I just blistered your ass. I'd be surprised if you could feel anything else at all at this moment."

Both of them start to laugh lightly. He's right. There was no need to talk about it right now. Just like she'd always known that there'd be plenty of time to talk about the fantasy, they have all the time in the world to discuss what they thought of the reality. Did they love it? Did they hate it? Would they ever consider it again? It was too soon to decide, but neither one of them was worried about it.

They'll talk. It's what they do.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For some reason this little world has burrowed into my brain like a worm (charming image I know, but it's the best I've got right now). This wasn't intended to be an on-going story but like I said, it's burrowed. And I can't tell you all how much the alerts, reviews and requests for more mean to me. You guys rock! And just to cover the technicalities, the only thing I own here is the computer I used to type this.

So, without further ado...let's see if our Puckleberrys are going to play any more of The Game.

* * *

It's been the elephant in the fucking room for a week now. _The Game_.

He's taken to thinking about it like that; _The Game_, like it's a title or an alternate universe or something because that's what it is to him. It's an alternate universe where his beautiful, bossy, totally driven, Type A-personality girlfriend gave up all control and called him "Sir" while he had her naked and over his knee.

And he enjoyed every fucking second of it. Shit, he's not gonna lie.

He'd wondered a lot over the years if the reality of a submissive Rachel would live up to the fantasy, especially for her.

The drive, the perfectionism, the competitiveness, the, well fuck, the Diva-ness of her is what makes her Rachel. He'd wondered if taking that out of the equation would make her feel somehow less than herself and that was something he never wanted to see again. He'd seen too much of it back in high school when all the assholes (including himself for far too long) didn't appreciate the whole package that was Rachel Berry. He'd seen it when Finn acted like her feelings were irrelevant and the Glee club, including Schue, had treated her like her sole purpose in life was to make them feel better about themselves by putting her down.

She'd come into her own a little bit by their last year of high school when she finally realized that he wasn't Finn, he wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of her and was never going to want her to be anything other than who and what she was. It really took college though, for her to feel totally comfortable in her own skin. In New York she'd blossomed. There, surrounded by other insanely talented, driven people she fit like a glove. At Julliard she was surrounded by hundreds of other Rachels, people who'd always been far more talented than their own little worlds could handle. New York had room for them all and it had plenty of room for her.

Being able to watch her over these last 3 years turn fully into the person she'd always had inside her was something he was forever going to consider the second biggest blessing of his life. The first was her. Always her. That she could forgive him for the shit he pulled in high school, that she could love him like she does, that surrounded by millions of people and more talent than Lima could ever imagine, she still only wants him.

That's why he'd wondered. And why he'd waited. As much as the fantasy of a submissive Rachel has played a part in the rotation (and it's played a pretty fucking huge part), he's never quite been sure if the reality of it would make her feel too much like the insecure Rachel of 4 years ago. So he waited. Waited for the little signs he saw to take root in her brain. Waited for her to do her research (he knows his girl, that one was a given), waited for her to process, waited for her to bring it to him, waited for her to verbalize her fantasy. And she did. While he didn't think it would've taken quite this long, he understands her reasoning and it was worth the wait.

It. _The Game . _And what a fucking game it was.

Closing his eyes, he can hear the sound of his hand on her ass and feel the warmth on his palm. The little mewling cries she made when the ruler hit her sit spots and the stuttering "yyy-Yess Sir" when she knew she was going to get punished. The way she'd been turned on, wet and dripping when she'd taken his cock in her mouth, even knowing that her ass was going to suffer for it later. The way -

_Control your shit, Puckerman!_

And now it's been a week.

It hasn't entirely been a matter of avoidance and he knows that, so he isn't too pissed. He knows his girl and he knows that Rachel processes. It's what she does. She processes and mulls and deliberates and examines. Shit, she needed enough time to even bring the fantasy up in the first place; he shouldn't be too surprised that she's needed some time to wrap her brain around the reality.

Here's the thing though. He knows his girl. He knows she enjoyed it. He thinks that might be the problem. No, scratch that-he **knows** that is the problem.

And it's been the fucking elephant in the room for the past week.

**Last Saturday night**

"_Baby, I just blistered your ass. I'd be surprised if you could feel anything else at all at this moment."_

_Both of them start to laugh lightly._

He knows that now isn't the time to talk about it. He knows Rachel and she's going to need some time wrap her head around what just happened.

He, on the other hand, needs no wrap time. That was fucking incredible. Forget the fantasies in his head…that reality was taking the place of every fucking fantasy in his rotation.

Maybe they won't talk about it now-that's fine. But he knows another way to figure out if she enjoyed it. He's pretty certain of the answer, after all, she didn't call her safeword even when he pushed her right out to the edge but he knows how her mind works. She'll want to analyze and examine. He doesn't want a thinking, intellectual answer now. He wants the answer from her body.

He takes a swig from her water bottle, offers it back to her and when she refuses, he places it on the bedside table.

He props himself up on his elbow and leans towards her, pulling her to him so that she's still on her side and doesn't have to roll over on her sore ass just yet. His head tilts down and he captures her lips with his. He ghosts his lips over hers, not rushing, not pressuring, just letting his lips move lightly against hers. When she sighs softly and opens her mouth to him, he still doesn't rush. He just lets his tongue lazily explore, meeting her tongue and brushing them against one another. He's content to let her set the pace for now. He wants to see if he's right and to find that out he needs her relaxed. Where just a few minutes ago the atmosphere in the room was hot and edgy now it's a calm silence.

Time to find out if he's right.

He breaks off their kiss, ignoring her small sound of unhappiness at that development and gently helps roll her onto her back. He sees her wince slightly at the contact of her spanked ass with the mattress and moves quickly to soothe. "Sssssh Baby, it'll be fine. Just give yourself a second to adjust" he whispers as he moves his mouth to kiss a light trail over her collar bone.

He slowly runs his hand down her hip, not wanting to arouse, just to feel. He moves his hand off her hip, takes one finger and ghosts it into her slit feeling the warm, slick, wetness as his finger slides easily from one end to the other.

_Knew it!_

He hasn't been kissing her hard enough or deep enough to arouse her and he's purposely avoided her nipples and that spot on her neck that makes her crazy. He had to know if she enjoyed _The Game_ and while her mind might not know yet, her body does. She's drenched.

_We're not going back in the pool just yet, too soon. We can walk around the edges though, maybe sit on the top step and splash our feet a little bit. _

He lifts off her for a second and reaches over to turn off the light on the bedside table. He thinks the darkness will make her feel less vulnerable. He's going to lead her back toward the edge just a bit. He'd worry about pushing her but her body isn't a liar and neither is she. The darkness will keep her from focusing on anything other than his voice and the sensations on her body.

He slides back to her and continues to move his finger up and back down, exerting just a bit more pressure.

"Your mouth on my cock was the sexiest thing I've seen in forever Rach. Tell me Baby, how did it feel knowing I wasn't gonna let you cum?"

He hears her sharp intake of breath and holds his own. She wasn't expecting the question and he knows it. He also knows the answer but he wants to hear her say it.

He moves his finger to her clit, just enough to stir the itch but nowhere near close to scratching it; circling and circling with just enough pressure to start her hips moving.

"How did it feel? You were on my cock like it was water and you were dying of thirst. You were dripping wet, just like you are now. So tell me. How did it feel, knowing that I was gonna cum and you weren't allowed? That's right, Baby. You weren't allowed. I was in charge and you weren't allowed to cum. How did it feel?'

Her breathing hitches and her body stiffens. For a second he thinks that maybe this is a little too deep back in and he decides that if she doesn't answer this time, he won't push it right now.

_He can't be doing this. He can't. It's, it's, Oh God_

"I-It-It-I-It was"

_There it is. There's my kinky girl._

"Don't think, Baby- just answer. Say the first thing that comes to your mind."

"N-N-oah" her voice is plaintive now and he feels a rush of wetness on his listens to her breaths getting shallower and feels her body tense and he knows she's right there. She just has to take that last step.

_C'mon Baby, walk the edge with me. I won't let you fall._

"Rachel. Tell. Me. Now. You wanted me in charge tonight and the night isn't over yet. Unless you don't want to cum at all tonight? Do you want me to take you there again, crawling out of your skin, wanting to cum and forbidding you? Over and over. All night long Rach. I'll get you there and leave you there, Baby. And you'll suck my cock or jerk me off every time. You want that Baby? You want to watch me get off every single time while you aren't allowed? You don't want that, you tell me now…How. Did. It. Feel?"

The words come pouring out of her like she's been holding them back forever. Maybe she has.

"It felt-it felt right. I loved it and I hated it and I wanted it and I was scared of it all at the same time. I wanted to cum so bad, I wanted you to let me cum, I wanted you to punish me and I was afraid you would and afraid you wouldn't. God Noah, it felt right. You controlling me. Having no control. It felt right. What does that say about me?"

_There it is. The vulnerability and insecurity he knew was lurking in there._

He stills the movements of his fingers.

"It makes you nothing but amazing to me Rach. It was hot and sexy and absofuckinglutely gorgeous. That you trust me like that? You know what that feels like? Baby, I love your independence and your strength and all of the totally Type A pieces that make up you. But that? That was hot as fuck. You've known me long enough to know that shit turns me on. You've seen enough of my movie collection. But what we just did put every movie I've ever seen or thought about seeing to fucking shame. There's not a thing wrong with you and all that any of that says about you is that this is one way you get off. It's no different than liking anything else in bed. And it's our bedroom Baby; we can do anything we want. No judgments here. Ever"

He can't see her face in the darkness but he can feel her relax back into the bed.

"You don't think-I mean it doesn't-..it doesn't make you feel differently about me? It doesn't change anything?_"_

_Oh Baby, 18 years of Lima did a number on your head, didn't it?_

"The only thing and I mean the fucking **only** thing it changes Rach, is that it gives us something to explore and play with and take what we like and leave the rest. No worries, Baby. None."

_Time to move back to the edge. Give Rach too much time to think and she freaks out. Show, don't tell._

He starts to sloooowly move his fingers again and maneuvers his body down the bed, kissing a line from her collar to her breasts.

"Enough chatting Rach. I told you before, during, and after that it's all good. You know it's all good. So now, like we decided, I'm in charge tonight and the night's not over. I didn't let you cum before and I haven't decided if I'm gonna let you cum now."

_I can't take this. I can't, I- It's too much. _

"N-N-Noah…please"

"Not yet, Baby. Still making up my mind."

"Noah, Pleeeease"

"Roll back over on your stomach."

He feels her stiffen again at his words but she obeys without arguing.

_That's it Baby, come on back with me. Just a little bit further._

He lays his hand on her ass, feeling it still warm and picturing the reddish tint he left on it. He hears her hiss in a breath as he touches her. He rubs his hand in circles over her cheeks, feeling the outlines of the welts made by his belt and has to hold in a hiss of his own as his cock stiffens.

"Tell me how your ass feels. And tell me Rach, I want a real description. Not just one or two words. **Tell** me."

As he waits for her to start speaking, he's massaging the welted skin. Not terribly hard but enough to focus her attention.

"It burns. It feel like- it feels like I can feel every bit of skin. It hurts too, below the burn. It's not awful, I've probably felt worse pain dancing but it's a different kind of pain. It makes me feel—it makes-oooohh Noah"

"What, Baby, it makes you feel what?"

"It makes me feel like I want to crawl out of my skin and beg you to touch me at the same time. It makes me feel like begging you stop doing that and beg you to never stop. Please Noah, pleeeeasse"

_That's it, Baby, follow me. _

"Good girl but not yet. Roll back over."

"Noah, plleaassse"

"That's what I want. Right there. Beg me. You wanna cum, you beg me. If you do it well enough, I might agree. Not just please either, too easy. Make it good."

_I can't-I - I want him-I want to-I want_

She rolls over.

"Please Noah. Please let me cum. I've tried so hard tonight. I know I disobeyed, I know I argued but I tried. Pleeease Noah, please, I want it so much. I want to feel it- Please, Noah, pleasepleasepleaseplease", her voice breaks into one long sobbing cry.

"That's what I wanted Baby, that's it right there."

He maneuvers his body down the bed, hovering right over her pussy. He can smell the arousal on her _(God he loves the way she smells and tastes, sweet and sharp, like ripe fruit) _and while he can spend hours just doing this because he loves making her feel good, he knows it isn't going to take hours tonight. She's pent up and on the edge and it's not going to take long at all to push her over.

He brings his face down and runs his tongue through her folds, feeling her wet on his mouth. He smoothes his tongue over and around, not touching her clit, as he pushes one finger inside her.

"Oh, oh God..yes, just like, Oh God, Noaaahhhh"

He inserts a second finger and pushes them in and out slowly.

He lifts his mouth off her to whisper, "That's it, Baby. Just fall, just let go. You're so wet…so tight and wet and ready. Just let go, Baby. Cum all over me, Baby."

He lowers his face again and moves his mouth directly over her clit and finally takes it in his mouth, sucking hard and biting down with just enough pressure to send her over.

"Oh God, oh God, ohhh, oohhh Nooooahhhhhhhh," her hips lever up and her body tightens, her legs shake and he feels her inner muscles clamp around his fingers and tastes the gush of wetness on his tongue.

He licks over her clit, touching lightly because he knows she's over-sensitized and he lets her ride out her orgasm slow and hard.

When her legs stop shaking and he knows she's coming down, he removes his fingers and pushes up to lie beside her and pull her close to his chest.

"Love you Baby, love you sooo fucking much. Always. Forever. Love you, love you, Baby."

"Love you too, Noah."

They both fall into the immediate, exhausted sleep that follows emotional and physical exertion and when he wakes up in the morning, she's gone from the bed and there's a note on the pillow next to him.

"Noah-ran out to get coffee and breakfast rolls. It's 10 o'clock, be back in less than an hour. Love you XXOO"

He looks at his cell phone and sees that it's only 10 after 10. She's just barely gone. He goes to the bathroom and while he's in there, he sees that the shower door has water droplets on it and he feels the damp towel hanging over the door. She must've been in stealth mode because he never heard her move around or heard the shower running.

Turning on the hot water for his own shower, he knows exactly why she ninja-ed out this morning. In the light of day she isn't ready to talk about last night. That's okay; he thinks he's pushed her as far as she can take for one day.

He knows they'll talk eventually, it's what they do.

When he comes downstairs after his shower, she's making herself busy puttering around the kitchen putting the rolls in the oven and starting the coffee.

"Morning, Baby", he walks over to the counter and leans down to kiss her neck as she's measuring coffee.

"Good Morning, Noah" she leans back against him, but doesn't turn around.

He knows this Rachel. This is processing Rachel. She's not looking at him which means she's feeling vulnerable and probably a little embarrassed about everything from last night.

_Okay, part of being in charge is knowing when to pull back, so time to pull back and let her do her processing._

"Baby, last night was fucking epic but I know how your mind works. You don't want to talk about it now. That's not a problem; we don't have to talk now. Just know that everything I said was true. I love you, I loved doing that with you and I'll love playing that game with you whenever and wherever you want. It changes nothing about how I feel about you or what I see when I look at you."

"Thank you Noah. I did- I know we'll need to-I just can't, not right now."

"No worries Baby. Now, where's my fucking breakfast woman?"

That breaks the tension and they eat breakfast comfortably together although probably slightly less than comfortably for her as he watches her fidget on the chair, trying to find a comfortable spot.

_He notes that reaction for the next time and yeah, he's pretty fucking sure there's going to be a next time. _

**One week later**

And they still haven't talked.

They'd spent the rest of that Sunday just hanging out in the house watching movies. He could see her walking gingerly and sitting down carefully. He doesn't make a big deal out of it, doesn't even mention it at all. He just makes sure that he gets up often to refill her glass or make more popcorn, letting her rest and not move so much.

The rest of the week goes on and by Tuesday afternoon, she isn't wincing when she moves and is sitting normally. They spent Tuesday night with his mom and Wednesday and Thursday with their friends, just visiting and catching up on their lives, enjoying all being in the same place this summer.

Friday night Rachel had a vicious headache and was sound asleep by 7 o'clock.

Now it's Saturday night and they still haven't talked about _The Game_ at all. Not one word, not even a wiseass remark from him about the state of her ass.

It's the elephant in the room.

It was intense and amazing and the culmination of years of a fantasy they'd both held and they weren't talking about it. At all.

_This shit isn't gonna fly. _

_I've given you a week Rach and you've filled that week with enough people and activities that we've barely had two seconds alone. No more running. If you'd hated it, that would be one thing but you didn't. I know you liked it. Fuck that, I know you loved it. I felt how wet you were. I know __**exactly**__ what it did to you. Time to stop hiding._

With those thoughts in his head, he drives to her house, preparing to bring this to a head.

When he rings the doorbell there's no answer. He knows she's there. Shit, they just talked on the phone an hour ago. She knows he's coming over, she wouldn't run out now on some errand. What the fuck errand would she have at 8 o'clock on a Saturday night? Or fuck, maybe she would. She's been avoiding this all fucking week, why not some lame ass excuse to avoid him now. Except her car is in the driveway. Maybe she fell asleep?

He rings again and still nothing but he twists the doorknob and it turns in his hand.

What the fuck?

"Rach,you here?" At that, he hears a noise and turning toward the living he yells again, "Rachel, are you here?

Standing at the top step that leads to the sunken living room, he sees her.

_Oh, fuck yes!_

She's sitting on one of the dining room chairs that she must have moved into the living room. She's wearing a teal bra and pantie set and nothing else. Her hands are folded in her lap and the wooden ruler is resting on the table in front of her. She looks over when she sees him, lowers her eyes and says in a voice barely above a hoarse whisper, "Yes Sir, I'm here."

Let _The Game_ begin again.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is gonna be fun._

He walked slowly over to where she sat on the couch, taking note of the red flush on her face and down her chest. Rachel may be an exhibitionist on stage and she's never been shy in their bed but this is different. Knowing that she wants this enough and trusts him enough to put herself in this position is getting him hard. Remembering her confession from last week and the images he's had in his head, he knows** exactly **how he wants to play this.

"Stand up."

She stood in front of him, eyes down, hands clasped with an expression mirroring desire and nervousness.

"Go put clothes on."

Her head snapped up immediately.

_What?_

"Noah?"

"Go put your clothes on, Rachel."

"What? I thought-Noah, what? You said- what's the matter? I thought you wanted to- Noah?"

"We'll play Rach but you're missing the point. Again."

_Oh yeah, sooo fucking much fun._

"You know Rach, for a smart woman you seem to be a little slow on the uptake here."

_Oh, that hit the mark. Her eyes look like she could spit fire. _

Puck leaned in close so their faces were only inches apart and fisted his hand in her hair, drawing her face up to his. She gasped but didn't pull away.

_That's it Baby. You aren't backing down so I know you're in the Game as much I am but we need to put a few things on the table._

"We'll play the game Baby, but the game is ME in control. Not you. You said you didn't want to just play spanking games. You wanted me to be in control. I want that too. Do you want that, Baby? You wanna play this whole weekend or not?

_Oh my God. Last weekend was a test run but this-this is- do isn't just a few spankings, this is-what –I-told him I wanted this. Do I really? This is-this is-_

"Yes, Noah, I want to play," her voice is low but steady, no hesitation.

_That's my girl._

"Okay then. When we do this, you don't decide what to wear or what toys we use or where you sit. I decide that. When we play this game, we aren't equals. You do what I tell you. You watch your manners, your tone and your attitude or your ass and any other part of you that I decide pays the price. You don't wanna do that? You call 'Caroline.' Other than that, this is one show you don't get to be the star of, Baby. Now-Go. Put. On. Some. Fucking. Clothes."

He released her hair and waited for her to make the next move.

"Yes, Sir"

She came to a stop at the top of the stairs and turned slowly around to face him.

"Noah, may I ask a question?"

_Oh Baby, don't think I don't hear that little sass in your voice. Sexy as fuck but you are sooo gonna pay for that. _

"Go ahead."

"What exactly would you like me to wear?" _Tossing the ball back to you, Noah. How much thought have you given this?_

_Watch the tone, Rach. Or don't. It tells me you're enjoying this as much as I am._

"That purple skirt you bought for my last New York visit. Any top you want as long as it has buttons, and heels."

_The purple skirt? The one you complained about because it came halfway between my butt and my knees and you said that it was too long?_

"Yes, Sir"

"Oh, and Rach? No panties. The skirt's long enough, you'll be fine. No one's gonna see anything."

_Back to you Rach…three, two, one… _

"No one? See? What do you mean see? Noah, what are you talking about?"

"I said you could ask **a **question. One. You asked, I answered. Go get dressed, Rachel."

_This would be funny if it wasn't so…whatever it is…I stood in this same place last week staring at my clothes. This is like a repeat of a movie. Focus Rachel. Get dressed. No one? What is he thinking? What am __**I **__thinking? Focus! Deep breaths! Nothing bad is going to happen. Sure, if you don't count getting your butt blistered as "bad." You know you're….excited. Just go with this. You're giddy. Facing God knows what as part of Noah's plan and you're giddy. You've been up here for almost 25 minutes now. If he has to come get you, you're in worse trouble. Deep breaths._

Dressed as he'd dictated, Rachel paused at the bottom of the stairs and listened to Noah on the phone.

"Absolutely...see ya."

He ended the call, turned and looked her up and down and noted that she'd followed his wardrobe instructions to the letter, at least as far as he can see, but he knows her and he knows she isn't going to disobey on this. He told her no panties so he knows that she's bare under that skirt.

_I hated that skirt two months ago but it's perfect for tonight and she is __**dying**__ to ask me who that was and what the plans are. Let's play, Baby._

"Sit down on the couch, Rach. Same posture as last time. You did a good job remembering how to sit tonight even if you did get too far ahead of yourself."

_You're biting your tongue again, aren't you, Baby? You may want me to take control 'cause it turns you on but it's a struggle for you. That's what makes it so fucking much fun. Lemme see how you do with this._

"That was Finn. We're meeting him and Santana at Breadsticks in about an-."

"Oh Noah, San's home? She wasn't supposed to be in until Monday. When did she get here? Why hasn't she called me yet? Why didn't you tell me?"

Puck raised his eyebrows and his trademark smirk crossed his face and he watched the realization cross her face.

_Oh, damn it Rachel, you did again. _

"She caught an earlier flight and got in about 4 hours ago. She hasn't called you because she wanted to surprise everyone. Finn didn't even know she was coming until she showed up at his house. Her folks are out of town too since no one expected her until Monday."

_Wait…why isn't he lecturing me? I saw the look on his face when I interrupted him and started to stand up. What's he planning?_

_Mind-fuck time again, Baby. You are making this sooo damn easy for me._

"Anyway, since my plan was to take you out to dinner, they're going to be joining us."

_Out to dinner? Like this? With no underwear? In public? With Finn and San!_

He saw the look the minute she made the connection and he decided to bail her out a little. He knows that despite all her research, she's brand new to attempting any kind of submissive role and the idea of going commando is probably a little much for her. Doesn't mean he's changing his mind though and he knows she hasn't connected the last set of dots yet.

"Something you want to say, Rach? You can speak freely, just watch your tone."

_Deep breaths Rachel. This is Noah. We're in Lima. Our family and friends live here. He'd never do anything to embarrass me in front of them…or in front of anyone, anywhere._

"N-No, Noah. Dinner sounds lovely. When are we leaving?"

_Well played, Baby. Time for Phase Two._

"We'll head out in about 30 minutes. They'll be there in about 10 minutes; they'll get a table for us all. I told them you needed a little while to get ready. Actually, we need to discuss a few things first."

He can almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"You're handling this very well Baby but I can see what you want to know. Yes, we're still in the Game while we're at dinner. All weekend, Rach. No matter where we are or who's around. I'm not an idiot and I have no desire to have Satan, Hudson or any damn body else up in our sex life so you don't have to call me Sir. You do have to watch your tone and your manners. If I tell you to do something, you still have to obey immediately. Do you trust me?"

_Do I trust you? Always._

"Yes, Noah, I trust you."

"Anything you want to add or ask before we leave?"

"No, I'm fine."

_Oh yes you are, Baby but you still haven't connected those last dots yet, have you?_

Puck walked around to the end of the couch and motioned her to stand up follow him.

"We have some business to attend to before we leave Rach. That's why I told them we'd be there a little late."

_Business? Oh –oh! _Her mouth dropped open.

_Bingo! Dots connected, Baby._

"We talked about it last week and we talked about it again tonight. In the Game, I'm in charge. I know you dressed like you did because you wanted me to know you were up for it but that isn't how this goes. You had all week to tell me. You don't get to set the stage in this, Rach. If we're going to play and you've acknowledged **several **times that you want to play, then we play by **my **rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed and I expect not to have to repeat them every time. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yyyy-Yes, Sir. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are Baby but you know what happens when you don't obey the rules?"

"I get pun-uun-punished, Sir"

_Deep breaths Rachel, you wanted to play, you knew this would happen._

"That's right. You get punished. So now, we have to deal with your punishment before we go to dinner."

_We're going a lot closer to the deep end this time, Baby._

Puck lowered his hand to his waist and for the first time tonight she noticed that he was wearing a thick leather belt.

_Oh my God. _

"Go upstairs and get your makeup case. The big one you use for all your stage shit."

He knew he'd confused the shit out of her with that one. Last week she at least knew what he _could_ do with a ruler, but a makeup case? She had no idea but she's learned what happens in the Game when she argues with him so she bolted upstairs to get the case.

_You'll see soon enough, Baby. Or actually, I'll see._

Rachel came down and handed him the case.

"Bend over the arm of the couch, Rach. Brace yourself on your elbows or your forearms but I want your face up, just like last week."

He placed the case on the couch facing her and opened the lid.

_There it is. The mirror. This fucking suitcase has the biggest mirror in the house that isn't attached to a goddamn wall. _

_Oh my God, the mirror. He wants to be able to see my face in the mirror. He's going to watch as he does…whatever it is he's going to do. Oh!_

He moved back behind her and looked past her head to the mirror.

_Perfect angle. _

"You get it now, don't you? I want to see you. I want to see every expression that crosses that beautiful face of yours. Don't lower your upper body, don't drop your head, and lift your ass up towards me. Remember what I told you last week. No clenching your ass. You clench your cheeks, it doesn't count."

"Yes, Sir."

"Head up, Baby. I want you to watch this too."

Her breathing started to hitch as she watched him unbuckle his belt and draw it slowly through the loops.

_That belt. That's not the one he used last week...this one is thicker. OhmyGod, this is-_

He stood behind her and lifted her skirt until it was lying on her back as she watched him with her eyes getting wider and wider.

"Ten this time, Rach. I know it seems like a lot but this is a punishment. That means you don't get any warm-up and they're going to be hard. I won't break your skin, I promise. I'll never leave permanent marks, but they will be hard. I want you to count the first 5. You miss a count, clench your cheeks, or put your head down and that one doesn't count. Same rules as last week. No words except the number. You can make all the noise you want, but unless you're calling 'Caroline' I don't want to hear any words. You do, that one won't count either."

She watched him move to her right side and double the belt over. In the part of her mind that could still form coherent thought, she was thankful for that. She knew from her research that the end of a belt can wrap around and cut the skin on the hip and she knows he's trying to avoid that. He wants her to hurt but he doesn't want to _hurt_ _her_.

"Aaaaaahhhhh. One!" The belt cracked sharply down on her sit spot and she struggled to not flinch or clench.

She can hear the leather cutting the air and wonders how she can possibly make it through 10 of these. "Owwwwwwwwwww Two."

They locked eyes in the mirror as he brought his arm back for number three and she groaned as he saw the welts rise up on her ass.

"Ahhhhhhwwwwwww" Th-thrrr-thhrree!

_That's why I'm only having you count the first five, Baby. You're going to feel this punishment but I'm not going to set you up to fail and earn more._

The next two came in rapid succession as she screamed out "Four" and then 'Five" and he watched the tears form in her eyes and kept eye contact as she tried to compose herself. There was a short pause as he moved to her left side to make sure the strokes were even on both sides of her ass.

"Halfway there Baby. You can stop counting now. Tilt your ass out Rach, I want you to lift your ass out for these."

The next two came hard against her sit spots again as the tears rolled down her face.

He put the belt down and reached out to run his hands over the welts, feeling the heat welling up from her ass. She moaned when his hand came in contact with her sit spot and he let his finger wander down, just like last weekend, to see what her body had to say.

"Wet again, Baby. That's why we're doing this. This is the fantasy you've had for years. I know it hurts but you're soaked," his voice growled behind her and he watched in the mirror as her face flushed an even deeper red. "No, Baby, don't be embarrassed. I'm fucking hard. Were you wet before I even started spanking you? Is it the control or the spanking or both?"

He isn't expecting an answer and he knows she's trying her best not to break the position or clench or do anything that will prolong this so he reached his arm back to finish her punishment.

"Three more, Rach. Two on your sit spot and one across your whole ass and it's over. Head up, Baby"

The leather cracks down on the soft flesh as he watches the tears roll and the marks deepen. There are 9 red stripes across her ass and they're standing out against all that olive skin.

The last crack of his belt caused her to jump up a little from the arm of the couch with a moan but she doesn't clench her cheeks and she doesn't lower her head so he decides not to hold that one against her but he speaks as she starts to reach back and rub her ass.

"No rubbing Rach. Stand up straight and step out of the skirt."

_Step out? Wh-whhat-Okay, whatever he wants as long as it's over. _

Wincing as she pulled her skirt over her behind, she looked at him with tears running down her face. He ran his thumb over her face and wiped the tears softly.

"Good girl. Now, I want you to go stand in the corner over by the TV with your face against the wall. You can put your hands on the wall or by your side, but do **not** touch your ass."

_He really has done his research. Corner time? I don't know what's worse…the spanking or this. He really does understand what I want._

Puck watched her in the corner, her face and shoulders still flaming almost as bright as her ass while he re-buckled his belt and closed up the makeup case, placing it on the floor. Looking at his watch, he knew they needed to be leaving or they would be so late meeting San and Finn that it would be obvious that they'd been doing more than just getting ready.

_Poor baby. Sitting at the restaurant is going to be a bitch. Welcome to the weekend, Rach. This is going to be sooo good._

"_You can leave the corner. C'mere, Baby. Love you." _he stood beside her and held his arms out, wrapping her in them and squeezing tightly, running his hands up and down her back but avoiding her ass for the moment.

"You okay?"

She looked up at him and except for a little red around her eyes, her face looked fine. Her eyes weren't too swollen and while he knew she'd want to retouch her makeup a little, it didn't look like she'd have to do major damage control.

_Need to keep that in mind the next time if we're going anywhere. Don't want those fuckers wondering why she's been crying._

"I-I, I'm fine. I mean, it hurts but you're right. I know the rules and if we're going to play, I have to abide by them. And I love you too. So much."

_Surprisingly, I really am fine. My behind hurts and no doubt it will hurt far more by the time this weekend is over but this-this is exactly what I pictured when I wanted this for all that time._

"Noah, may I ask a question?"

He noticed that this time she asked in a far different tone than she had earlier in the evening.

"Yeah, Baby, go ahead," he kissed the top of her hair as she leaned into his chest.

"These games? Are they-are- are they just going to be spanking and discipline or are you planning on incorporating other sexual aspects?"

_Connecting the rest of the dots, aren't you, Baby? You don't sound too upset at the prospect. _

"You're dripping wet and my cock is about to fucking burst out, Rach? What do you think?"

"That's pretty much exactly what I thought, actually," she smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her gently. She let out a small sigh and a light giggle.

_This is too bizarre. Noah just took his belt to me, I was standing in my living room with my skirt on the floor serving punishment time in a corner and we're talking about kinky sex and bdsm and it feels perfectly normal. My life with Noah Puckerman. _

Stepping back, Puck handed her the skirt, "C'mon beautiful. Get dressed and let's go. We don't wanna keep them waiting too long."

She slipped on the skirt and grimaced slightly.

_It's going to be a long evening._

"I made sure to tell Finny to get a table, we didn't want a booth. You're going to enjoy sitting on those hard chairs all through dinner, aren't you, Baby?" she can hear the teasing in his voice.

_You know exactly what you're doing, don't you, Noah? I never had to worry about any of this at all._

"I don't know that enjoy is precisely the right word Noah, but I will constantly be reminded of my punishment."

"Fucking right you will."

"And I'll do my best to behave for the rest of the night," as she grabbed her purse off the hall table and preceded him out the front door.

"Don't try too hard, Baby, we have the whole weekend ahead of us."

"Yes, Sir" he heard a light giggle in the darkness.

_Fuck, I love you and I love our life._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: **This chapter and following chapters will delve into kinky S&M games. If these kinds of things offend you or you aren't old enough to be reading them, please stop now. I want to make a point now also...The Game is entirely consensual between these two characters. Rachel has a safeword she can use at any time and Puck backs off when he thinks they may be going too fast. Abuse victims don't have safewords and abusers don't care about pushing too hard. It is adult content and while I understand that this kink isn't everyone's cup of tea, these characters are NOT in an abusive relationship and this story isn't condoning abuse.  
**

**I still own none of Glee**

**Thanks and now...back to The Game.**

* * *

"Hold up, Rach."

She'd moved a little too quickly down the steps to get to his truck _(damn mini-ninja) _and he wanted to give her a little reminder that the Game wasn't over just because that part of her punishment was.

_We're just getting started, Baby._

Hearing his voice she came to an abrupt halt halfway between the front steps and his truck.

_Oh God, he's going to swat my behind or grab me or…okay, deep breaths again. This shouldn't be a big deal-I should at least be prepared, I'm going to be sitting on those chairs during dinner._

He had to laugh. While he couldn't see her face from here, the tensed-up set of her shoulders told him that she was expecting something. He smiled because she really had no idea what she was in for this weekend. He caught up to her, placed his hand on the small of her back and grinned again when he felt her wince in anticipation of a swat that never happened. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

_No way Baby, too easy. _

"Hang on Baby, I want to get something from the back. Stand here next to the door but close your eyes."

"Noah, may I ask a question?

"Not right this second. Just stand there and close your eyes."

She closed them and could hear rustling and a couple of thuds but no sounds she could specifically place other than the truck door opening.

"Hold out your hand but keep your eyes closed. Walk around this way, I've got you. Okay, turn a little and lift your left l-"

"Noah, what are you doing? I know how to get into the truck."

"Really, Rach? You wanna mouth off with my belt marks still warm on your ass? You think that's a good choice?"

_Deep breaths. You know how this is going to work._

"Sorry, Noah. I'm just…I can't see and my rear end hurts and I'm excited about San being home and…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Baby, you'll have the whole ride there and back to be sorry. Now step up."

_What is th-Oh, my skirt- he's lifting up my skirt-my sk- Oh my God, what if the neighbors-"_

"Noah,wait-please."

Her eyes shot open, "Close your eyes Rachel"

"Noah, wait-pleeeaase," he could hear her voice edging into panic and he dropped her skirt back down and pulled her close to his chest.

"Calm down Baby. **Calm down**. Just breathe. Eyes closed Rach, just stand here a second," he murmured reassurances as he ran he hands up and down her back.

Rachel scrunched her eyes shut trying to still the panic and Noah spoke slow and calmly, "Rach, do you trust me?"

"Yes of course, but Noah you had my skirt up over my-my-and the neighbors seeing and-"

"Breathe Baby. Don't turn around. Stay facing me but open your eyes for a second. Look at me. We're parked facing away from the garage lights. The passenger side is next to the hedges and the door hides you from the view of the street. No one can see you where you're standing. I did that on purpose when I pulled in tonight. I told you I'd planned on taking you out to dinner. I knew either we'd stop playing and just go out to dinner or if we didn't, I had this planned. I have a whole shitload of stuff planned for this game Rach."

"Wha-what-kind of stuff?"

"No way, Baby. That's not the way this goes. I'm not giving you a list of what I plan to do to you. You won't get punished for this but we need to get some shit clear right now. I already told you that I won't cause you any permanent marks-no broken skin or any of that shit. I also won't embarrass you in public-nothing where anyone can see. Do you trust me on that? I know this is new and I don't mind walking you off the ledge if you really need it but I don't want you to panic every time. Do you trust me to do this Baby? Do you trust that I won't let anything happen to you?"

_Not let anything happen? You mean other than pain and sexual frustration and having no control? He's right. I asked for this, I wanted this-No, I want this and-he's-he wouldn't-I know that. In or out Rachel._

"Yes, Noah. I trust you. But I-I need to know one more thing. Please! "

He quirked his eyebrow up, "What is it, Baby?"

"Noah, this is just a game, right? I mean-we aren't going to-this isn't an all the time thing-I mean- can we go back to things after-"

"You really worried about that?"

"Well..I-I I know this was my-I br-brought it up but you said you'd been thinking about it too and you have all these ideas and I know you didn't just think of them this week and you're really getting into this-not that I'm not- I am-but I don't know if I want to do this full time I mean it's exciting and erotic but I –I'm having fun, well more than fun actually but still I don't know if I could do this all the time. I mean yes I do-know, I mean-not yes, I could-No, I couldn't but you seem to fit in this dominant role perfectly easily and I've been fighting and arguing and disobeying-**disobeying**-Noah, do you know how weird it feels as a modern woman to even use disobeying in a sentence let alone the word punishment and God, I really am loving this and maybe I shouldn't because-well no, I should-I can own my own sexuality but I don't want to live all the time-

"Rachel, BREATHE! Was that all one sentence? It was kinda hard to tell after the first two dozen words or so." Puck looked at her in astonishment and tried but couldn't contain the laughter that came pouring out of him.

"Noah, this isn't funny", she leveled at him, watching him shake helplessly and clutch his stomach as he tried to catch his breath,

"Fuu-Fuck yeah it is. Sorry Baby, but it is."

"I fail to see the humor here."

He took a second to get his laughter under control, "Rach, I told you. I am loving this. I am having a fucking blast! As a game. As _The Game_. As a permanent lifestyle? No. I get it, I mean, cool if people want to but I love the you that argues with me, tells me I'm full of shit, and gets all Crazy Berry on my ass. You think I'd wanna live without that? Fuck no! We can keep any part of this you like or none of it or sometime or whatever but a life with a submissive, obedient, punishable….wait, let me think about this…I'm **kidding.** A lifetime without you being you? No way."

She visibly relaxed after his words. "Thank you. I just panicked for a second."

He kissed her hard, "Consider this a freebie. You okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And I promise to try to be …_.obedient_ for the rest of the weekend," almost choking the word out but with a slight laughing tone now that she could see the humor as well.

"Good, now we need to get a move on or we're going to be really late. Close your eyes."

She felt her skirt being lifted up past her waist again and could feel the warm summer air on her thighs as she followed his instructions on how to climb into the truck.

"Owwwwwwwww, ahhhhhhhh-what is –ooowww," she moved to jump out of the seat but with his hands on her shoulders, he firmly pushed her back down and reached over her to buckle her seatbelt.

"What was that about obedience? Sit down Rach. Be quiet and keep your eyes closed and your skirt up. I said you'd have a long ride there and back to be sorry. It's a plastic grass door mat. You'll feel every mark on your ass during the ride. I want you to keep your feet right where they are in front of you, ankles crossed and your hands on your lap. No using your hands or feet to brace your body. No trying to lift your ass off it. I bought it brand new at the hardware store. It hasn't had people's nasty feet on it so you don't have to worry about that."

_So you want to torment me but not get me dirty? If this didn't hurt so much, I'd be laughing again._

"I don't want you thinking about anything other than how it feels rubbing against your ass for the whole ride. And keep your eyes closed or I'll blindfold you"

"Y-yy yes, Noah."

The truck started with a growl of the engine and they pulled out of her driveway. It wasn't a long drive but it seemed like he deliberately hit every bump in the road and made several turns that Rachel couldn't remember being there. Forbidden to use her hands or feet to brace herself and remembering her promise to be obedient, she slid a little on the hard mat and moaned quietly as the hard plastic pricked her skin and rubbed against her welts at every turn and stop.

So hard was Rachel concentrating on trying not to rub against the mat that his voice in the dark startled her, "How's it feel, Baby?"

Taking a second to compose herself so she didn't snark, _"It feel just wonderful darling"_ Rachel took a breath and kept her voice low, "It's uncomfortable Noah, as I'm sure you know_." _

"Uh-uh Baby. You know the rules by now-describe it. Tell me how you feel. And watch the tone Rach."

_I thought I was. Head back in the game Rachel. He's got that Puck tone in his voice. He's just waiting to see how you respond._

"It feels awful and uncomfortable. It -It keeps rubbing –it's impossible for me to take my mind off how you-your belt made me feel-it makes it feel like it's burning and ahhhhh-every time we turn or stop it gets worse. Noah, may I ask another question, please?" she hissed out as they made another turn.

"Go ahead."

"I-aaahh-I thought my punishment was over. Why-"

"No Baby, your punishment wasn't over, just that part of it. I told you I've been thinking about this for a looonnng time and you'd be amazed at the useful things that you can pick up at the hardware store. Or maybe you wouldn't be all that amazed. After all, you did your research but I told you I did some research of my own. "

There really was no answer to that. She had come across lots of things in her research and has no idea why she's surprised that he did too. She winced again as the truck made another turn and shuddered as it came to a full stop, dragging her incredibly sensitive rear across the mat one last time.

"Don't open your eyes yet, but you can use your hands and push yourself slightly up and off. Don't worry, we're at the back of the parking lot. No one can see you."

She slowly raised her sore behind from the mat and couldn't stop the moan that came from the combination of pain as the blood rushed to all the spots that been welted with his belt and then pricked with the hard plastic and relief to be off that _thing_ at last.

Her eyes were still tightly closed but she could feel the mat being pulled away and she heard him toss it on the passenger side floor at her feet.

"You can open your eyes, tuck your skirt underneath you and I'll come around and open your door."

"Noah, how do you want to do this in there? With them?" He'd already said she didn't have to call him Sir but she wanted to know if there were any specific things he wanted her to do or not do.

"Whatever you tell Loco is cool with me but I told you I'm not going to invite them into our sex life. Since we're still in the game though, one thing I would like you to do…just to make the _obedience_ point" she can hear the smirk in his voice, "you don't have to ask permission if you need to get up but get my attention first before you excuse yourself, don't just get up and leave the table. I'll nod at you. If I don't nod, you don't get up."

"Yes, Noah."

_That obedience thing is always going to be your weak point Baby and I plan to exploit the shit out of it!_

"San!" "B!"

The two guys smiled watching their girlfriends hug and fall all over one another as if it had been years not weeks since they'd seen one another. Neither Finn nor Puck ever saw them together without the thought, however fleeting, that years ago this scene would have been impossible. The girls had stopped being bitter enemies by the end of junior year when they had all figured out that the pairings of Finn and Rachel and Puck and Santana worked best when reversed into the current orders. They didn't really become friends until their senior year and when Santana ended up at Columbia and Rachel at Julliard, they got to know one another as adults, away from Lima and all the bullshit of their teenage years. Their friendship had been going strong for almost 3 years now. So had Santana and Finn's relationship. People who knew them all often puzzled about it; Puck and Santana, McKinley's most notorious commitment-phobic heartbreakers had been in loving, monogamous, committed relationships for years with the two people that most had thought were star-crossed lovers themselves. It boggled many a mind.

"Sorry guys. It took us a little longer to get out of the house than we thought."

Finn and Santana exchanged glances that Rachel and Puck both noticed; assuming that "took a little longer" was code for sex.

_If only they knew. I know I tell San almost everything but I think the details of this little game are going to stay firmly in the "almost" category._

Almost three hours and a bottle and a half of wine later, Rachel was absolutely certain that this was the most wretched dinner she'd ever sat through in her entire 21 years of existence. It's not the food, although after 3 years of living in the gastronomic capital of the US, eating at Breadsticks made her miss New York desperately. It's not the company either, she adores San and Finn and they've been talking and laughing non-stop since they sat down. It's that-the sitting down. Noah was as good as his word and they'd gotten a table in the middle of the restaurant. No nice cushy booth but hard, unforgiving chairs that highlight every welt, bump and ache. Rachel had spent the last several hours trying not to make her distress apparent to their friends but every move was a test of will. She'd been trying to shift whenever she could without making it blatantly obvious that she was uncomfortable. The wine helped dull the ache a little but it had been a very long night. She was reasonably certain that Finn hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary but she wasn't so sure about Santana. She'd caught her looking at her with a strange expression a few times, especially when Rachel couldn't help an indrawn breath or two.

Puck had watched Rachel by way of Santana all night. Yes, Santana. God knows Finn is his best friend but son is not the sharpest knife in the drawer and even if he noticed Rach fidgeting and twisting in her seat, he'd never in a million years think that it might involve anything kinky. Lopez on the other hand, he knows her-really knows her, although it's been years since the knowing has had any biblical connotations. But she's always been the female version of him and he figured that she might notice something's up. He told Rachel the truth, he has no intention of divulging details but he knows that with the way San's mind works and depending on how good Rachel is at controlling her reactions, there was a pretty good chance that Loca would add two and two together. He doesn't give a shit if Rachel tells her but he's enjoyed the fuck out of watching Rachel squirm and Satan squint her eyes, sensing that_ something_ is different and trying to figure out what the fuck is going on.

Santana leaned over to give Finn a kiss, "Be right back. Come with, B?"

_Oh thank God, a chance to stand up and get this-Oh damn it._

Rachel had placed her napkin on the table and started to stand before she remembered Noah's _obedience_ directive and froze halfway between sitting and standing. She looked over at him and saw that raised eyebrow and the trademark Puck smirk.

_Tsk, tsk Baby. Just one little nod and you still couldn't wait. You make this so much fun._

He knew she'd gotten his unspoken message when her face broke out red _(not as red as your ass Baby) _so he just casually bobbed his head and carried on talking to Finn about Ohio's chances this upcoming football season as the girls left the table and walked toward the bathrooms.

Buying time by pretending to double check her makeup, Santana waited until they were alone in the restroom and whirled to face Rachel, "Okay B, what the fuck is going on? It's been weird as hell all night, Puck has an even bigger shit-eating smirk than normal and you look like you're waiting for your fucking execution. What the fuck is up? Spill. Now."

Although Rachel had every intention of not breathing a word of any of this to anyone, years of telling San everything combined with enough alcohol to loosen her inhibitions and she blurted out, "My butt hurts, I can't find a comfortable way to sit and I'm going to pay for it even more when we get home."

Not many things are capable of rendering Santana Lopez speechless but Rachel had just hit on one. The second the words were out of her mouth, it hit Rachel exactly what she'd just said and the look on Santana's face had her thinking the same thought she'd had about Noah earlier, "if this didn't hurt so much, I'd laugh" and she blushed even harder than she had at the table.

Santana knew immediately what was going on because really, there aren't many plausible explanations other than the truth. There's no way in hell that Puck would abuse Rachel so that wasn't even a consideration. It couldn't be an accident or some cute, funny story because Rachel would have told that at some point during dinner, and if she didn't Puck would have. Shit, they've also been friends for years and have _sortakindaalittlebitmaybe _discussed their sex lives and their fantasies and shit.

"Oh Fuck B, really? You finally told him and he blistered your ass?" Santana leaned down on the counter and chuckled loudly.

"Be quiet San! And stop laughing. I love how you and Noah both find this so amusing at my expense."

Rachel was huffing but San knew she wasn't really mad. Probably just frustrated because one thing that had not changed about Rachel over the years is her competitiveness. She hates losing in any form and going by the fidgeting and twisting she's seen during dinner, Rachel's ass lost this game before it even started.

"Shit B, sorry, but you should see your face. I knew something was up. You've been a twitchy-ass mess all night, no pun intended. When did you guys-?"

"Last weekend, okay! I told him and we tried it a little, well it felt like more than a little, but we-and this weekend we-we-well, let's just say we ramped it up a notch. I'm not going into details in a restaurant bathroom San."

"You okay B? I mean seriously, I can tell your ass isn't but you? Is it….anything like you thought?

"Yes, I'm okay. Better than, actually. It wasn't the easiest thing at first and it really does _hurt_ during but the whole experience has been-it's erotic and a little scary and exactly what I wanted. Noah's been-I think _enthusiastic_ is a good word."

Chortling, Santana replied, "I'm sure it is. Can I see?"

"NO!"

"Chill B, I didn't really think you'd let me, at least not here-sooooo, you wanna tell me why you're gonna pay later?"

Rachel didn't think she could blush any deeper than had already happened tonight but like many things in the last few weeks, she's been proved wrong again. "Because as much of a turn-on as it is to have Noah be, uhmm-forceful—I don't do so well at obeying."

That was it. Santana just couldn't contain her laughter anymore, "No shit! Rachel Berry-obedient. Damn, I –shit B-sorry, but-okay, okay, stop glaring at me. Stop B, I said I was sorry. Let's go-B, I'm sorry!"

With Santana still chuckling under breath and Rachel muttering under hers, the girls returned to the table to find their men still deep in their discussion about the Big 10 and the restaurant empty of all but the four of them and the staff.

Realizing how late it is and figuring that she owed her best friend a show of loyalty, Santana spoke as they sat down, "I love you guys and this has been great but I'm beat. Long day. How 'bout we head out and pick this up tomorrow?" Rachel looked at her best friend in gratitude. Almost three hours of sitting on these chairs had just about done her in. She knows Noah isn't finished with her punishment yet but just to get off these chairs is going to be a major relief.

As they're standing outside the restaurant saying their goodbyes Santana can't help but tease her friend with one last comment. She hugged Rachel and in a voice just loud enough for Puck to hear over her shoulder she said, "Behave tonight." She can hear Noah chuckle.

Santana and Finn walked to his car, leaving Rachel and Noah to make their way to his truck. As they walked, Rachel realized that there were no cars left in the parking lot other than Finn's car, Noah's truck and a few vehicles in a far area that must belong to the staff. As they closed in on the truck, she felt herself start to clench and by the time they reached it, she was visibly cringing at the thought of spending another 20 minutes sitting on that mat, especially after the hours she'd just spent on those chairs. She kept her mouth shut though, remembering her promise to try and be obedient and knowing that she was already in trouble and not wanting to make it worse.

_I see it Baby. You want to say something sooo bad. Time to go back in the pool-_

"Remember last week Baby, when I gave you choices?" Her mind flew back to the memory of having him in her mouth and being bent over the bed picking the number of belt lashes and she can feel her body start to respond but she knows him and she knows this isn't just a rhetorical question so she answered quietly, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Yes, Noah, I remember."

"I'm going to let you make another one." She can hear the smirk in his voice and knows that whatever this "choice" is, it's not going to bode well for her posterior.

"What's that?"

"I can see it by how you're so tense and by how slow you're walking that you don't want to ride that mat again, especially after sitting on those chairs. Am I right?"

_Is this a trick question?_

"No, I don't."

"You're hurting?"

"Yes."

"You're still going to hurt Baby. You just get to pick how again. You can either sit on the mat for the ride home or you can lean against the side of the truck, lift your skirt and have me warm your ass again before we leave…..without a sound this time. There's nobody left but us and the staff and they won't be out for a while yet. We're far enough away from their cars that even if someone does come out, they can't see anything and the only way that anyone would know what's happening is if you make noise, so you'll have to just take it this time. Here's the fun part…remember how last week I told you that your ass was gonna pay no matter what choice you made?"

_As if I could forget anything about last weekend, Noah._

"This time you have the opportunity to spare yourself."

_That caught your attention, didn't it Baby?_

"You've got the rest of your punishment coming for trying to take control and set the stage yourself and you've got one coming for getting out of your chair. If you take this one out here and do it right, I'll take one punishment off the table. Otherwise, you can ride on the mat and have your two at home."

_That's not much of a deal for me Noah, but somehow I don't think that fairness is your goal, is it?_

"Your belt again?" her voice, despite her best intentions, hitched a little on the last word. Her rear is welted and aching from his belt earlier, scratched and poked by the mat and sore from the chair and the thought of his belt again makes her want to just starting crying here in the parking lot, although she supposed that was the point. Discipline and obedience.

He's not gonna lie. While he likes reddening her ass and _**fuck**_the moans and whimpers make his dick hard and he's enjoying the fuck out of pushing her limits of submission, he doesn't want to break her. The Game, while probably a lot more fun from the driver's seat is still her fantasy and he doesn't want to turn it into her nightmare.

He put his arms around her and pulled her back towards him. Bending his head down he nuzzled the back of her neck, trailing a line of kisses softly down and back up again, "no Baby, not the belt. Just my hands." He felt the change in her body at his words. The stiffness drained and she turned to face him, sliding her arms around his neck and whispered, "thank you." Without warning, the mood jumped from sweet and tender to hot and frenzied as he slammed his lips into hers. Her mouth opened to him and their tongues tangled around one another. His hand moved up her body, and his thumb moved over her nipple, rubbing back and forth until he could feel it stiffening under her shirt. Groaning, he pulled back from her, "Baby, we keep this up and there's gonna be some very public fucking in this parking lot. Pushing boundaries is one thing but I **know** you don't wanna go there."

She'd gotten so caught up in the kiss and the feeling of him that his words didn't really register until he got to _public fucking_. That registered. No. Letting him lift her skirt in the dark where no one can see is one thing but Rachel isn't about to have truck sex in the Breadsticks parking lot. In LIMA? Not that she'd consider it in any locale, but certainly not here.

Puck figured they were safe enough for the time being. They'd only just left the restaurant and it would likely be at least another hour or so before the staff all left but he wanted to get this started. Two reasons…that kiss reminded him that while the spanking and submission games are fun and they get Rachel hot, naked Rachel is his favorite and there aren't going to be naked times here in a parking lot. Also, he'd promised her that no one would be around to see _(not a hard promise to make, he sure as fuck doesn't want some random douchebag getting a glimpse of her ass)_ and he wants to make sure they're finished well before any of the staff starts to leave.

"So what's your choice ,Baby?"

"I-I'll take my spanking here please."

Hearing her say those words in that breathy voice almost had him groaning out loud as he felt his pants getting tighter. _ Let's get this shit done, now! _

"Good girl. Hold up your skirt and make sure you keep it up. Lean on the truck…just like that. Look around, there's no one here and even if there was, no one could see you from this angle anyway. Remember, no noise. Catching your breath won't count but if you make real noise, yell, moan, whatever, we're leaving. You'll sit on the mat and I'll deal with it at home. I know your ass is sore so you sure you can do this?"

_No! This is crazy, we're in a parking lot! Sore? You have no idea-_

"I can"

No matter that they needed to get out of here before they end up with an audience, Puck just couldn't help himself when faced with her naked ass, he had to touch. Not spank, just touch. He reached out to run his hand down the curves of her ass to the top of her thigh. He can feel the marks from his belt and while the mat left no visible markings, he knows from the way her breath hisses in that she's feeling every bit of it.

He brought the flat of his hand down right in the middle of her cheeks and could feel the warmth on his palm. She hissed in a breath but otherwise obeyed the rules about no sound. He reached back and took aim at her sit spots and he began a staccato rhythm against her cheeks, one than the other and back again, over and over quickly, leaving her little time to process the pain and only able to pant through it breathing in and breathing out. He knew this was maybe a little harsher than he would have ordinarily done, but he wanted it over quick so they could go the fuck home. He also didn't want her thinking that just because it was quick, he was going to go too easy on her. She wanted dominant, now she's got it and she's just going to have to deal with the repercussions. He didn't keep track of how many times he smacked her or how long he'd been doing it. He decided she'd had enough when we could feel the warmth without even touching her ass and her breathing was labored. He could hear the tears collecting behind her breaths but she'd kept her word and not uttered one sound. He moved in close to hold her and run his fingers through her hair.

"You can drop your skirt now Baby, all over. Shhhh, oookay. Ssshhh, breathe deep, okay, let's get you into the truck. There you go."

They drove back to Rachel's house quietly; the only sounds were the low murmurs from Noah as Rachel lay across the bench seat with her head on his thigh. Under normal circumstances, he knew that there was no way Rachel would lay like this, even with her seatbelt still on. She's all about the rules but he knows she's trying to take some pressure off her ass and get some relief. She hadn't planned on falling asleep but he can see that she's completely wiped out and he knows that the Game is taking a toll. It's been a long night and she's dealt with 4 punishments inside of 6 hours. Not only does her ass ache, he's kept her off balance mentally from the moment he walked in the door tonight. She'd looked so cute sitting there in her bra and panties and he'd been mind-fucking her since he told her to go get dressed.

_Now I need a way to back it off a little for her without it looking like I'm backing down._

"Baby, wake up," Noah nudged his leg a little and reached down to give her shoulder a gentle shake.

"Hmm, Oh, we're home? I fell asleep?" Rachel sat up gingerly, wincing as her rear came into contact with the seat.

"Yes, you fell asleep and yes, we're home. C'mon… in the house. I want you to go up to your room, take everything off but your bra and panties and sit on the bed. I'll be up in a minute."

"Yes, Noah" she moved off and up the stairs with no argument but he knew it wasn't the no argument of obedience; it was the no argument of exhaustion. He walked around downstairs making sure all the lights were off, doors locked and the alarm set. He briefly heard the water running upstairs but then nothing else. Her room is soundproofed and she doesn't weigh enough to make noise walking.

After making sure the house was locked up tight, he made his way to her bedroom only to see her sitting on her bed, in the position she knows now to take, fighting against closing her eyes and falling asleep. He stood outside her door, loosening his belt and popping the buttons on his shorts.

"Ok Baby, I'm going to offer you another deal." She shook her head to clear the sleep cobwebs and looked at him in confusion. He wanted to kiss her nose, she looked so fucking adorable but he forced his face into a look of seriousness.

"Wake up, Baby. Pay attention here 'cause I'm not gonna repeat myself. You good? 'K- Here's the deal. You still have one punishment coming but I'm willing to offer you an exchange."

Her eyes widened and she tilted her head quizzically but she didn't respond. She's tired and sore and she had no idea what he could mean but she knows he'll explain.

"Your head on my leg driving home gave me an idea. It's been a week since I've had your mouth on me. You have the time it takes to get from Breadsticks to home to get me off. Door to door, without extra turns, it takes 13 minutes if you make every light. I'll even give you the extra 2 minutes for the lights…so, you've got 15 minutes to get me off and I cancel your last punishment."

_I knew it! I knew we didn't drive directly to the restaurant. I love you. This "deal" is your way of giving me an out, isn't it?_

"Go ahead Rach, say what you're thinking."

_Take the deal Baby. It isn't gonna take me anywhere near 15 minutes. I've had half a fucking hard on all night. _

"I'll take the deal Noah. When does the clock start?"

"Now," he said, pulling down his shorts, stepping out of them and laying down on the bed next to her, naked from the waist down.

She took a second to admire the sight in front of her. Noah's body has always been a joy for her to behold but in the last few years, he's changed from a boy to a man. She'd take the time and admire the physique in front of her but there's a deadline and she's well aware that although Noah gave her this "deal" as a way to get her out of another spanking, she still has to beat the clock.

She leaned over him, running her tongue around the tip and lowering her mouth to capture the top of his penis. He let out a low moan,_ how did it get to be a week since this happened last?_ Rachel didn't have a clock in her head but she knew that Noah had been turned on for most of the night and her lack of a gag reflex would be her best friend in this "challenge." She lowered her mouth all the way down his shaft, still swirling her tongue and sucking lightly. She felt him groan underneath her and drew her mouth all the way up and back down, picking up speed. She reached down and pressed lightly at the spot right behind his balls at the same time she sank all the way down to the root and swallowed. With her hands on his balls, she felt them tighten and knows he's _right there_.She increased the pressure behind his balls and tightened her suction with her mouth, moving up and back down with increasing speed, swirling her tongue around his tip and sinking down with one last deep swallow, feeling him explode in her mouth. She swallowed and swallowed, feeling his body shake and twitch beneath her.

"Goddamn Baby, I knew I shouldn't bet against that mouth of yours", as he leaned back into the sheets.

Rachel smiled, knowing that _this_ was as close to a sucker bet as Noah would ever engage in and loving that he came up with this idea just to spare her. She leaned over him and asked in a soft whisper, "Noah, may I go get a bottle of water?" He rolled left and kissed her lightly, "Sure Baby, grab me one too?"

When she came back to the bed with the water bottles, he reached up, grabbed her hands and pulled her down on top of him. "You've been so good tonight Baby, but I've got one more order for you. You lay there and let me have some fun now."

"I shouldn't have any problem obeying that order," Rachel giggled into his neck.

It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks again so much to all who have read, reviewed and alerted. I'm thrilled that so many people are enjoying this! __**NOTE**__: This chapter, as does the entire story, contains S&M smut. There are sex toys, pain and pleasure. If this bothers or offends you or you aren't old enough to be reading it, __**please**__ stop reading now. Still own nothing but a smut-filled mind. _

_

* * *

_

He rolled them over, pinning her beneath him and brought his lips down hard on hers, feeling her arch into him.

"Now you close your eyes and lie here a minute," he breathed into her ear. He broke the kiss and pushed himself up off her, stifling a laugh at the confused expression on her face.

"Noaahhhh" with a sound that was somewhere between and moan and a pout.

"No problem obeying that order, huh Baby?" He did laugh then, a low chuckle in his throat that threatened to break further as he saw the gamut of emotions pass across her face in a few seconds. He knew she was tired, aroused, frustrated and worried that she'd earned another punishment.

_Good Baby, I want you on edge tonight._

"Eyes **closed**, Rach. Just lie there and relax." He saw the visible effort she made to relax, breathing out purposely, taking a deep breath in and scrunching her eyes shut just like she had in the truck.

_Relax Rachel, just breathe. He said he'd take care of you, you know he-_

"Keep your eyes closed. We're alone now so I want the rules followed again…you can answer me if I ask you something that needs elaborating , otherwise just yes Sir or no Sir and you know what to say if you want me to stop. Understood?"

"Y-yes Sir."

_God, I love how that sounds. You wanted to know if we were gonna go further-._

"Don't open your eyes but lift your head up."

_What is-? _She felt the soft fabric close over her eyes and the strap slip around her head.

"What was it you asked me Rach? Was I planning on incorporating 'other sexual aspects' I believe were your exact words? What was my answer?"

"Yes. You said yes. Sir"

"That's right Baby. And the hardware store isn't the only store in town with interesting items. You ever been inside Puss-n-Boots, Rach?"

_Puss-N-Boots? The adult st-. Oh my God, he went there-to that!_

He watched the flush come over her body again and swallowed another chuckle. Even after years of living in New York City with sex of all kinds available anywhere, the thought of going into a sex store in Ohio had her blushing.

"Answer me Rachel." His hand snaked over her left breast and he squeezed the nipple hard, twisting it and was rewarded with her sharp intake of breath.

_I know what you like Baby. I know what you want. Follow me back into the Game._

"No-no, I've never been in there. I c-c- couldn't. Not here."

"But you know what kinds of things they sell, don't you Baby? You've looked it up and you've been in the stores in New York, haven't you? Don't lie to me; I've seen them on your computer."

_Oh God, I knew he did. I left them there for him to-but I didn't –I wasn't-I_

"Yes, Sir. I know what they sell."

"Good. Well, I've been in there. I spent a lot of time in there this week, Baby. I didn't get as much as I would've liked because you wouldn't talk to me so I didn't know how far you'd let me take this." He felt her body tense up at his reminder of the past week. "It's okay Baby, we've already dealt with that. It's over." As she relaxed again, he continued.

"They don't sell certain items at the hardware store Rach, sooooo-"

_This is going-he knows- I want-_

"You have another choice to make. We start _incorporating _(she can hear the smirk in his voice) or I take this mask off you and we end the Game. In or out. You said you wanted more than just spanking games so here it is. I know what you want, Rach and you can have it but you have to tell me."

_Want this? God Noah, I've wanted this as long as-_

"I-"

"Wait. I'm not done yet. Same rules, namely _**I**_ make the rules. You know how seriously I took the spanking part of it; your ass is gonna be sore for a while. This is this same. I'm gonna push your limits-hard. Not one word yet, just nod if you understand me so far."

Her head bobbed in acknowledgment while her mind was swimming.

_He wants an answer but he won't let me answer yet. There's more here, there's more coming. Pleeease Noah, just-_

"Good girl. I'll give you a small taste before you commit."

She heard him moving around but just like with the mat, she couldn't identify any particular sounds so she forced her body to relax.

_Whatever it is, at least there's no chance of witnesses_

She felt his hands around her face again, brushing back her hair and then a familiar feeling in her ears and the beginning strains of the Dave Matthews Band's "Crash Into Me". She realized immediately that he'd put her iPod buds in her ears and effectively rendered her deprived of sight and any other sound.

The song reverberated in her ears as she laid there and her body melted back into the bed. There was nothing else but the song and the darkness as she felt him move off the bed. She strained at first, waiting for _something _but as the notes played, she gave herself over to the darkness and the music and _whatever comes next, whatever you want Noah._

_First step, Baby._

His hands were at her breasts again, massaging both nipples in tandem, teasing them to stiff peaks when she felt the first drop of cold i_ce cubes, he has ice cubes _but almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind the cold was replaced by his fingers again and the feel of metal –

_Oh my God, nipple clamps-he's-oh_

"Ahh, aahhhh-Noa-NN- ahhh" she hissed out between her teeth as the feel of metal tightening against her nipple ripped through her and her back arched off the bed. She couldn't hear him but she felt his hands run through her hair and his fingers caress the side of her face before the same pressure was assaulting her other nipple and the slightly heavy feel of a cool metal chain was lying on her chest.

"God Noah, oh God, oh, ohh"

The ear buds were pulled from her ears and his voice was in her low and rough, "you're okay Baby,shhhh. I'm going to tighten these up. You don't say anything. I wanna watch your face and listen to you. I'll know when they're tight enough by the noises you make. "

_I can't oh God, these feel, I feel_

He tugged on the chain between them, watching her mouth open and close and her body writhe, adjusting to the pressure.

"Noah, I –aahhh"

"Not quite tight enough Rach. You can still form words-I don't think you really feel them yet."

"Mnnnnn-aaah—aaaaah"

_There you go Baby._

He tugged the chain once more to take her just past her comfort point_ (I told you I'd push you_) then his hands were on her hips, pushing her body back onto the bed as she tried to arch and squirm, "I want you to stay here. Just feel. Keep your legs apart. Don't touch yourself. Anywhere." He put the ear buds back on her with Crash Into Me on repeat.

_The dark and the sound and the pain that isn't really pain, it's This feels, oh so amazing, Noah where-I _

He didn't go far, not out of her sight if she could see anything but he didn't want her seeing or hearing anything yet as he went back and forth for several minutes, arranging what he needed. When he had everything he walked back to the bed and stood over her, watching her breath heave and her hips arch and hearing the low moan that had turned into one continuous sound and he wondered if he would make it through his whole plan.

"MMmnnnuuhhhh ohhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh"

He removed the ear buds again and placed the iPod on the bedside table. "I know you want this. I've watched you all these years, Rach. I've watched and I know what you want but I know there's never been a right time for it -but now-now we have all weekend and until your dads get back. We have all the time in the world and you're gonna get everything you've wanted."

He bent down and ran his tongue over one nipple, laving and sucking, watching her reactions, knowing that the pressure is nothing compared to what she'll feel when the clamps come off and all the blood rushes back into her nipples.

_Step Two Baby_

"Remember the rules Baby…you don't get to cum unless I give you permission."

He ran his fingers across the underside of her breasts, kneading them roughly and moving back to her nipples, taut and trapped by the metal. He spent the next ten minutes licking, sucking, pulling her to the brink and backing off again.

"You still have words, Baby? Tell me what you feel.** Tell me** or we do this all night. I'll do what I told you before, Rach. I'll drag you right to the peak and leave you there. All. Fucking. Night."

"Oh God-I want-I wan-I-I-oohhhh, this, more, whatever you want. This-you-pleasssee Noah, pleasssseeeee."

She felt the chain lift from her chest and the pressure increase slightly before his fingers were there, and suddenly the pressure was gone on but the ache was so much worse-

"Aaaahhhhh"

"Poor Baby…stings doesn't it?" she heard the smirk in his voice before his mouth covered her nipple, his tongue licking and soothing. "Hurts, doesn't it Baby...just enough" before the same sharp sting centered on her other nipple only to be lulled to a dull ache by the workings of his mouth.

"Words Rach. How do you feel?"

"I want to-oh my God Noah, I feel like, ooh"

"No Baby, real words. How do your nipples feel?"

"Sensitized and sore and I can feel every breath of air and oh God, Noah…please, I want to-all night-pleasse Noah, pleaassse, let me cum, pleeeeaasse!" Her breath was hitching, her breasts were moving with the rise and fall of her chest and he watched a light layer of sweat begin to coat her body.

"How does the rest of your body feel? Use your words Rachel. Tell me if this is what you wanted when you had those fantasies you couldn't talk about."

"Sore and aroused and God Noah, pleeeease. Yes, this is it. It—it's exactly it. It's everything, exactly what I -pleeeease Noah."

The smirk was back in his voice as his hand roved down her body and his fingers began circling her clit, rubbing over the swollen bundle then moving away.

"Awww, poor baby. You wanna cum, Rach. You reeealllly wanna cum?"

She thought she was going to lose her mind as his hands came soooo close to where she wanted them but never long enough or with enough pressure to scratch the itch that had been building all day.

"Yeesss, pleeeeasse. Pleeeeeasse"

"No. Sorry" he sounded almost regretful (while trying not to laugh at her obvious frustration), as he moved his entire body off the bed and away from her in one fluid motion.

_You son of a-_

She moved almost as quickly as she started to push herself off the bed and reached to remove the blindfold.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." His voice was hard and dark and stilled her immediately. "Lay back down on that bed. NOW."

_Oh God, what have I done? He sounds-_

"Yes, Sir" she whimpered, falling back on the bed, realizing her mistake as soon as she'd made it.

His voice was still low and hard and she couldn't see him but she felt the mattress sag down with his weight and his breath in her ear.

"You really do have trouble obeying, don't you Rach. You should know by now what happens in the Game when you don't do what I tell you to. What happens, Rachel?"

"I—I-I get punished, Sir."

"Exactly. Now, I told you I'd give you a taste before you committed but I wasn't expecting to have to punish you again so soon. So tell me, do you deserve to finish your taste."

_Dominance. It's what I wanted. I wanted him to- but can I take-he's-God, I want all of this so much._

"No Sir."

"What do you deserve?"

"Whatever punishment you think I deserve, Sir."

_Goooood answer Baby. You really are in this, aren't you? Don't worry, I want your attention, I don't want to scare you out of the Game._

She lay on the bed trying to catch her breath, feeling his weight shift off again and hearing him walk around the room.

_This is the point and I wanted-God, I wanted dominance. Obey. You know better._

"Remember I told you about all the interesting things you can pick up at the hardware store, Rach?"

She knew he wasn't expecting a response, he was drawing out her anxiety _(and doing a damn fine job of it, Noah) _so she remained silent.

"Can you guess what this is?"

She felt a piece of _something _on her stomach but no, she couldn't place what it was. It was smooth and slightly rounded because he kept rolling it up and down her skin but she had no idea what it could be. She shook her head but still made no sound.

"Here. Feel."

Without further warning, there was a slight whistling sound as whatever it was cut the air followed immediately by a sharp sting across the top of her left breast and then a few seconds later, a pain that seemed to come from inside the skin.

"Aaagghhh"

"It's a dowel Rach. Nifty little thing. Flexible but stiff. Raises quite a nice little welt but won't break the skin."

"I'll stop now Rach if you want. Tell me and we can stop. I told you I've watched and I've seen and I know this is part of what you've wanted but if it's too much, tell me now and we'll stop."

_This is what I want. I don't know why, it just-I want this and I love you that you know that._

She shook her head, giving him silent permission.

"You get 6. 3 on each breast and this time I'll let that first one count. You don't have to count and you can make noise but no words but Caroline if you need to."

The whistling sound through the air didn't seem as strong this time as he brought the rod down on the top of her right breast but the sting seemed sharper, as if he'd flexed his wrist.

"Ohhhhhh"

He didn't give her time to process before it came down slightly harder this time back to her left breast, this one closer to her nipple and then back to her right in the same spot but her skin started to feel tight and she could feel the welts rising.

"Aaaggghhhhhhhh"

"Last two Baby. These are gonna hurt. If you're gonna play the game, you're going to learn to obey or pay."

While he was talking, he reached down to run his hands over her nipples, pinching and tweaking and then it felt like two lines of white heat running across her chest as he brought the last two strikes directly across her nipples. Tears sprang to her eyes and leaked out from under the blindfold.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhwwwwwwww"

He finished, dropped the dowel on the floor, stepped away from the bed again and walked out of the room. She still couldn't see him but she heard his footsteps walk off and she heard water running. Her chest was heaving and she was breathing through the sharp stinging in her breasts, trying to control her tears when she felt a cool rag being placed on her sore nipples. She exhaled audibly.

_That feels, oh God-so good-so good-_

"Thank you Noah."

"For the punishment or the washrag?" There was no smirk in his voice this time, he really was curious. He'd felt how wet and aroused she was before and he could see the moisture still dripping between her legs.

_This turns you the fuck on doesn't it Baby? The pain, the pleasure, me being in control. What part is getting to you the most?_

"All of it. I-its-too much- then not enough then-it's perfect Noah. All of it."

_Thank fuck! _

"You're welcome Baby. Now, can you obey this time?'

"Yes Sir."

"Good girl. I'll be right back. Keep your legs apart. No touching." She felt the ear buds in her ears again and the sense of being cut off from her surroundings took over. The ache between her legs was still there, amplified by the sensations from her breasts and the soreness on her rear.

_Dave Matthews again. I'll obey Noah. I promise. Just pleeeasee. I'm climbing out of my skin-_

The song played once and started again while he fixed what he'd begun earlier, watching her while he worked. Her hands were clenching and unclenching the sheets and the tension in her body was palpable as she flexed her muscles and arched her hips in small motions, trying to relieve the ache without disobeying him. It wasn't working.

_You look like you could explode if I just touch you. I need to prep again Baby. You could have had this already but you made us take that little detour._

Rachel was starting to let the music calm and wash over her when he removed the ear buds again.

"Put your hands out but leave the mask on. I've got you."

She obeyed immediately, holding her arms out for him to grasp her hands and help pull her off the bed. His arm went around her waist and she took tentative steps alongside him. She could tell they entered the bathroom when the carpet under their feet was replaced by tile. The room was warm and the smell of lavender permeated the air.

He guided her to the edge of the tub and stopped. "Leave the mask on, I've got you, just lift your leg and step into the tub and sit down."

She followed his instructions, realizing that he'd run a warm bath for her and filled it with her favorite lavender bath salts.

She leaned against the side of the tub, luxuriating in the feel of the warm water on her aching body. He hadn't said anything else when she felt a spill of warm water over her hair cascading down her shoulders, smelled the scent of her shampoo and felt his fingers begin to massage her scalp.

"Ohhh Noah, that feels wonderful."

"Just relax and enjoy it, Baby. This is part of the Game too. Pleasure and pain. Dominance and submission. I love you, just relax and let me take care of you."

"I love you too. So much."

The room was silent except for her small murmurs of contentment as his fingers ran through her hair and worked the knots out of her shoulders. She melted into his hands when he moved them over her body, gently washing her with a soft bath puff, ghosting over the marks on her breasts and her ass. His voice was low and dark in her ear but this time the tone was all desire and love, not dominance. "God, you're beautiful. I love your body, I love touching you and how you feel under my hands. Love you so much Rach."

When he'd washed and conditioned her hair, he leaned into her and whispered, "You don't have to beg now, Baby. Just let me make you feel good."

It took a second for her to realize that the water was running again before she felt the first stream between her legs.

_The detachable shower head. God, Noah-oh God, yes_

He'd put the setting on low pulse and maneuvered the nozzle right in front of her. The warm stream was just the right temperature and the low pulse matched the throbbing that had been in her center all night. She arched back, straining towards the pressure, aching for it to hit in just the right place.

"There you go Baby, tell me if that's the right spot."

"Harder. Closer-pleaase Noah, a little closer," her breath came out in a low moan, "sooo close. Pleasse Noah, soooo close."

_Just one more setting Baby and you're gone_

He turned the pressure setting up to high pulse and aimed it directly on her clit, "Ohhh God, oohhhhh, yes, Noah, oh God, Ohhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhh" her body shuddered and shook as he pumped the nozzle back and forth and watched the orgasm rip through her hard. Her head fell limply back on the edge of the tub.

He planted a kiss on the back of her neck and lifted the sleep mask off her face. She eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the bathroom, noticing that he had lit candles and kept the harsh lights turned down.

He saw her eying the candles. "You couldn't see 'em but I didn't want you to hurt your eyes when you opened them again so I wanted the candlelight. You okay, Baby?" Rachel stretched, feeling every muscle but with no pain, only that delicious feeling that comes with being totally relaxed.

"I'm perfect Noah. This was perfect. I love you."

"Love you too. C'mon Baby, let's get you rinsed off and out of there before you start to look like one of those prunes you love so much. We'll get you dried off and we'll get some sleep."

She tilted her head up at him and in a soft voice whispered, "Noah, may I say something?"

_Ohh, manners and tone Rach. You want back in the game already?_

"Sure, Baby."

"You said that I need to choose In or Out. So, In. I choose In."

He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her nose and moved down to do the same to her lips.

"Good. Tonight, sleep. Tomorrow, back in."


	8. Chapter 8

They gravitate toward one other physically, they always have. When they're awake and in the same place, they touch- and not just sexually. They hold hands or sit with her legs over his while they watch tv. He runs his hands through her hair without even realizing what he's doing; she touches his arms or his shoulders when she walks past him to get a drink. They touch, even in their sleep. They have since the first night they shared a bed for more than sex. When they sleep in the same bed, they sleep _together_; all tiny diva of her wrapped around him in some form, their legs intertwined or his arms around her. It's another one of the things they do. They talk and they touch.

So even before Puck opened his eyes in the dark room, he knew that he was alone in the bed.

_What the fuck time is it? 4:03 AM? Fuuuuck!_

His eyes turned toward the bathroom and his memory instantly traveled back to the last time they were in there, before they fell asleep. He heard her moans in his head and just picturing the way her body moved when she came had him instantly hard but almost immediately what he saw, or actually didn't see, penetrated the sleep and sex -fogged parts of his brain.

_No lights. She's not in the bathroom. It's 4 in the fucking morning and she isn't in the bed or the bathroom. Where the fuck is she?_

He got out of the bed and pulled on boxers from his drawer of "shit he leaves at Rachel's parents' house." They're all adults now so the B-Dads were good with him staying over when they're both in Lima as long as he and Rachel don't shove what they're doing in their faces. "Maintain some discretion" was the way they phrased it but translated to Puck-speak it meant "don't make us have to know you're fucking our daughter." Even though it's just the two of them for the next few weeks, it's habit to cover his shit while walking around their house.

He turned on the hall light but it only took a quick glance around to realize that Rachel wasn't upstairs and he started to get a little worried. There's a mini-fridge in her bedroom with water and her vegan yogurt and crap so she didn't have to go downstairs unless she wanted real food and its_ 4 in the fucking morning, she isn't eating a meal so where the fuck is she?_

He moved down the stairs rapidly and came to a dead stop when he hit the bottom. The outside lights were on and he saw her silhouette in the muted light through the curtains. She was sitting in the living room in her short little robe in the same position she was the night they started all this but he didn't think she was setting a scene this time. She was just sitting there, staring at nothing.

Lightly but purposefully, so she could hear him coming but not startle her, he walked down the stairs into the living room and stopped at the arm of the couch. He reached out to touch her shoulder, "Baby, you okay? It's the middle of the night. What're you doing?"

His heart fell into his throat for a moment when she looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes. He was beside her on the couch in an instant, pulling her into his lap and babbling reassurances one after the other before she had time to answer, "Baby, what is it? Are you okay? God, did I hurt you for real? Shit Rach, I'm sorry Baby. It's okay, I promise, I swear. We'll stop now. No more Game, no more. Baby, talk to me."

She wasn't sobbing, just crying lightly with tears falling down her cheeks. He continued rubbing her back and crooning into her ear, "sssshhh,- it'sokay Baby. It's okay. Sssshhhh" until her heard her breathing slow down and even out.

She didn't say anything but he immediately assumed she was upset was because of the Game_ (what the fuck else could it be) _and that it was too much for her. Rachel wasn't a "sit in the dark in the middle of the night and cry" person (not since high school anyway) so he thought that was all it could be. And if that's it, then it's fucking over. Done. Finished. Not even close to worth making her cry for real. Done.

He was so wrapped up in comforting her that it took him a second to realize that she had stopped crying and that she was simultaneously shaking her head and trying to get off his lap. He let her move but still kept a tight grip on her hand when she slid off his lap to sit crossed-legged facing him.

"Okay Baby? I swear, it's fine. We'll stop" until he realized that she was still shaking her head back and forth in the universal sign for No.

"No. No, what, Baby? No, it isn't the Game? Talk to me Rach."

She took a deep breath and looked right at him. "Yes, it's the Game but no, I don't want to stop."

_Fuck what? Okay-it's 4 fucking AM and I'm a little tired but -what? Chill Puckerman. Do what you keep telling her-use your fucking words._

"First shit first. Are you in pain? Did I hurt you?"

_Really, Noah? How do I answer that?_

"No, not like you mean. I mean, yes, I'm in a little pain but I'm not hurt. You-you're really good at the whole dominance aspect. Good at being bad. Why doesn't _that_ surprise me?" She gave a rueful smile and a shake of her head.

He smirked a little _(internally-he's not that big of an ass)_ but the tightness in his gut eased. She wasn't damaged or hurt so he could breathe easier. He tried to keep the confusion out of his voice when he said, "Than what is it, Baby? What's got you crying in the dark at 4 in the morning? I know you're not pregnant and it isn't that time of the month so what is it?" She smacked him in the arm for that last comment but she knew he deserved an explanation.

"It is the Game, Noah. It is."

"Okay Baby, but if you aren't _**hurt**__ hurt_ and you don't want to stop then I'm a little confused here."

"I liked it Noah. I liked it and God, this is hard to explain. I knew I would-at least I thought I would, I mean I've been dreaming about it for years but I really like it and-_fuck_!"

_**That**_ caught his attention. Rachel rarely cursed. He can't say_ never_ but it's pretty rare. Occasionally a "hell", "damn" or "shit" and every once in a while a "son of a bitch" if she was really pissed but he could probably count on both hands the number of times he'd heard her say fuck in all the years he'd known her. The times that came to mind were those when he'd teased her in bed to make her ask him to fuck her. His own vocabulary had cleaned up significantly in college and with years of dating her but crude was still his default setting. Not hers though.

"Fuck what, Baby?"

"_**This **_Noah."

_Time to do a little more walking off the ledge._

"Is this is this more of what you were talking about earlier? Before we went to dinner."

She didn't say anything but her expression began to look more embarrassed than anything else.

"Yes-and No. Noah, I-I'm- This is easy for you. You're, you're, well you're- you. You've always had an alpha male personality. It's who you are. Submission-God, I told San tonight-**stop** looking at me like that, you already know I told her something. The two of you are like the same person. Anyway, I told her the same thing I told you. Submitting. Obeying. Noah, it's 2015 and I'm in a position where I'm submitting-submitting Noah, sexually submitting to a man. Me! And I like it, God-what's wrong with me? "

"That's what's bugging you? It isn't the submitting or the obeying or the sex thing. It's that you're enjoying it?"

Part of him wanted to tell her that that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard but really, it wasn't. He knows Rachel. She's all about strength. Shit, she put up with all the crap they dished out at her in high school. She walked around New York City like she fucking owned it _(and she will, he knows she will)_ and she was strong enough to love him when common sense said she should hate him for the way he treated her for years until he pulled his head out of his ass.

He didn't care about the Game now. If they play, great. If not, that's kosher too. He just didn't want her ever to feel like there was something wrong with her just because she liked something that a part of her brain told her she shouldn't.

"Rach. What would you say if it were anybody else talking to you about their life?"

"What?"

"If one of your friends was sitting here telling you about something they were doing. Something that was between consenting adults, part of their private sexuality. If they told you they were enjoying it and liked it and it was an amazing part of their relationship but they felt guilty about enjoying it. What would you tell them?"

She didn't answer him but she was listening intently.

"You'd tell them that if they weren't hurting anyone, they should enjoy what they want. Rach, you grew up with two dads-who are pretty fucking great guys-getting nothing but shit in this crap ass town for their relationship. You stood in front of the celibacy club in high school. _In Fucking high school _Rach, and told them all about how girls can own their sexuality. You know damn well that there is nothing wrong with what we're doing. If you don't like it, that's one thing. If you wanna stop, we'll stop. If you wanna process-take all the time you need. But don't make yourself feel bad over something that isn't worth it. You'd never make any judgments about anyone else's sexuality. Don't do it to yourself."

Her smile came then, the real smile that made him grateful for those times when he could make her world half as good as she made his. "When did you get to be so wise, Noah Puckerman?"

"When the greatest woman I know and those same two dads decided I wasn't the biggest piece of shit on the planet."

He knew there was more. There had to be more to get her out of bed at this hour. He leaned back on the couch cushions and held open his arms. She moved back over and crawled on top of him so she was cradled against his chest. "Baby, is that really it? All of it?" She didn't answer but when she snuggled a little closer and buried her face in his neck, he was pretty sure he was right.

"What is it, Rach?"

"It's all-it's all tied together. I liked it Noah. I really did and I want –I want more. I want to try-I want to try what we were going to try before- when Craig- but I need this part -I need the Game to do it-"

Her voice tapered off but she didn't need to say anything else. He knew exactly what she meant. There was only one act they'd ever talked about before that would have her head buried in his chest, too embarrassed to look at him.

The time before had actually been the first real inkling he'd gotten of her interest in any kind of kink. They'd been in his apartment in Philly. His roommates were supposed to be gone for the whole weekend and they'd been enjoying having his apartment to themselves. She'd brought it up-fuck, it wasn't like he'd never thought about it-show him a guy who hadn't- but it wasn't something he was going to bring up to her. She'd wanted to watch one of his pornos; one that had that particular activity prominently featured. They'd had a few drinks and her inhibitions were down and she'd been dropping some pretty strong hints. He'd been all over the idea-but then his cock-blocking, motherfucking roommate Craig came in slamming the door. He'd broken up with his girlfriend and come home early. That was the end of that discussion and like the rest of any kinky ideas at the time it came to a crashing halt. There just wasn't any time or any place since that had been feasible.

He'd wondered about it during the last week and had planned on broaching the subject, even picked up a few items at Puss-N-Boots in case she was still interested. He just hadn't planned on discussing it in the middle of the night but if that's what it takes.

_Oh Baby. That's what this is really about. You want in the deep end, don't you? Okay Baby-Iet's swim a little deeper. I've got you. _

He spoke quietly into her ear, "Why the tears, Baby? What are you embarrassed about? You know I had no problem with it before, why would I now?"

"It's not just-it's all of it Noah. It's that act is-it's just that act-it's the epitome of-of"

He took a guess that he knew wasn't really a guess,"submissiveness?"

She sighed into his neck,"exactly."

"It was submissive in Philly too, Rach. The act hasn't changed. You seemed fine with it then. What's changed?"

"Then it was-well, it was just a sex act. No, that's wrong. It was maybe, no-not maybe. In the back of my mind-it was a way into _this. _A way to maybe start exploring all of this-but then Craig came home-and it just never seemed like a right time to bring it up again. I knew I wanted it as part of this and there was never time for this soooo-"

"You never mentioned it again. I didn't for the same reason I didn't mention any of this-I wanted you to be totally comfortable with it. I had no issues with it then and I have none now. Let me be clear-**none**. So don't worry about that. When you say you need it to be in the Game, how do you mean? I'm all in for the D/S games Rach, but I'm not gonna force you." It was like a light bulb going off in his head, "unless you want me to?" He felt her go still in his arms, "Rach? You want me to force you?"

"I - want you to" Feeling his body stiffen, she hastened to explain, still with her head buried in his neck-"not physically but yes, I want this. God, I want it but I need it in _this-_this-environment, I guess is the best way to describe it. That's what I meant when I said I like it Noah. I like the dominance. I like you forcing me past my boundaries. I know that at any point in any of this I can always call "Caroline." I _know_ that. I need you to not let me back away from it unless I do that- I want this Noah. I want this but I need-I feel free in-"

"The Game, Baby. You need the Game?" He ran his hands up and down her back, soothing and calming. "Okay, I get that, I think. You want the submissive part but you feel awkward about it outside the Game. That's not a problem, Rach. I still don't get it-you know I'm enjoying the Game-so why the tears?"

"I was scared to death that you might say no."

That had him sitting straight up, pulling her off his neck to look right at him.

"Why the fuck would I say no?"

She shook her head at him and he would swear on his life that he heard an exasperated little sigh. "Noah, please. It took me a month to convince you to have sex with me. You were afraid of hurting me. You really don't know why I thought you might say no to this? To essentially forcing me? Yes, you agreed before but you'd been drinking. And you only agreed to the act itself, not –not all the rest of this. "

"I'd had four beers Rach. Four. I wasn't shit faced. We also weren't going to jump right to it. Whatever you thought-that wasn't happening. It won't happen now either. It's not something you jump right in to. We were supposed to have the whole fucking weekend and I was going to work you up to it but then douchetard came home and –"

Almost absentmindedly she reprimanded him as she laid her head back on his shoulder, "Don't call him that Noah. You know he's one of your best friends. It wasn't his fault he found Madeline in a compromising position."

"Compromising position? Nice way to say 'with some other guy's dick down her throat' Rach." He laughed a little, "and I don't wanna talk about them anyway. Back to us-this is our game, Baby. Ours. We can do as much or as little as you want. Anything you wanna try, I'm all over it."

"Really?" came out in a much smaller voice then she'd intended. _ I just couldn't stand the thought that you might say no._

"Really. This might make you feel better-I thought about it all week too. I k**now** you, Rach. I know you want this. I've felt every single response from your body. And no fucking judgments on yourself. No more."

_Here you go, Baby. _

He moved his hands from her back to grip her arms tightly, pulled her away from his neck to face him again and growled at her, "You said last night that you picked "In". Last chance Rachel-In or Out. No more crying about wanting this, no more agonizing about how it makes you feel. Not one more fucking word. It makes you feel good. It makes me feel good. You know it, I know. Enough. In or Out."

"In"

"Good. No more, you understand that?"

"Yes, Noah."

It crossed his mind for a minute to reinforce "Yes, Sir" but he figured that "Yes, Noah" still met his requirements in the Game and with what they were going to be getting up to in the next few weeks, diving deeper into the D/S pool, he wanted her on edge but still comfortable. "Yes, Noah" would accomplish that just as well.

He put his arms around her and stood up with her still cradled against his chest, "C'mon, let's go back to bed."

"I'm not really tired, Noah."

"Who said anything about sleep?"

There didn't seem to be anything else she could add after that statement so she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.

_Noah's right. There is nothing wrong with want I want and I would tell anyone who came to me the same exact thing he told me. _

"I love you, Noah. And thank you –for all of this. And for loving me."

"Baby, loving you is the easiest and smartest thing I've ever done."

He pulled the tie off her robe and when she was naked, he laid her down on the bed on her stomach and climbed on top of her. He pushed her hair out of the way, nuzzled her and placed kisses between her shoulders, up her neck.

_Time to go back in the pool Baby_

His voice was low in hear ear, "So Rach. You want me to force you to push you through your boundaries on this. I will. This is the first step. Ask me."

"I don't understand, Noah. I already did-we discussed this," her voice sounded legitimately confused.

_First push Baby._

"No Baby, we didn't. Think about it. We never actually said it-not then and not now. We talked around it. I knew what you meant then and I know what you mean now but I want to hear you say it. We aren't going to do it right now but I want you to ask me for it."

"Noah-"

His body covered her and he held himself over her on his hands and knees to keep his weight off her, effectively trapping her.

"Tell me" as his mouth dropped kisses back to her shoulder blades and down her back. He hovered over the small of her back, running his hands over the tight globes of her ass, feeling his marks. He heard her breath hiss through her teeth and he moved to soothe. He licked lightly over the welts then blew softly on them, cooling her skin.

She moaned into the pillows, writhing underneath him as he licked, kissed and blew up and down her back and over her ass. He took small nips of skin and sucked hard.

_That will leave marks Noah but I don't care-that feels soooo amazing._

"Tell me Baby. Tell me or you'll never get what you want. Tell. Me. You have words. Use them. And use the real ones Rach-no pretty euphemisms. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"God Noah, you know what I- I can't-" her breath came faster as he nipped and sucked and licked his way down her body.

"You can. You will. Tell me", his voice got darker as his hands on her welts got rougher while he dug his fingers in and squeezed. He lifted her so that she was slightly off the mattress but still couldn't move away from him and he reached underneath her to trace the light outlines of the stripes he'd put on her breasts earlier. "You want more of these, Baby? Did you like these? I can give you more and then some matching ones on your ass-how would that feel, Rach? I will Baby, then I'll lick and suck and use my tongue and my fingers to drag you to the brink again and leave you there-"

He knew exactly what he was doing. Her ass was still sore from last night and she winced when he touched the stripes on her breasts. She might like the Game but shit still hurts. If he dragged her to the brink of orgasm then punished her, then dragged her back again-

_You will tell me, Baby. You wanted me to push you-_

"Last chance Baby. Tell me now."

Her breathing was harder and she'd started moaning but she still couldn't force the words out. He flipped her over and with one hand on her waist to hold her on the bed, he reached down to grab the dowel off the floor where he'd dropped it last night.

"Don't fucking move Rach."

He brought the small wooden stick down quickly on her breasts, first the left, then the right. Two more sharp smacks on each breast had her begging and whining.

"Agghhhhh Noah, that hurrrts. Pleassse, pleassse."

"I know it hurts Baby-that's the point. You want more?"'

"No-no"

"Then tell me." He dropped the dowel on the bed and flipped her back to her stomach, pressing her sore breasts into the mattress, nipping and biting down her back to her ass again. He picked up the stick and started to roll it across her ass, "You want matching marks on your ass before I make you crazy, Rach? I'll do this all day until you tell me. You want me to push you? I'm pushing. Tell. Me."

"I want-I want you to fuck me."

"Uh-Uh Rach. Where? Where do you want me to fuck you?"

_Oh God,-yes-I wanted him to push me. Thank Go-_

He flipped her back again. He wanted her eyes on him when she asked-and she would ask, or he'd torment her all night _-either way, I win._

He covered her nipple with his mouth, sucking lightly. She moaned when his tongue laved over the fresh marks he'd put there.

"Tell. Me. Now"

"I want you to fuck me-I want-God, Noah, I want you to fuck me in the ass! There. Happy now?"

The light from the hallway was enough for him to see the furious red color that suffused her entire body. Dirty talk had always been tough for her but _you wanted me to push you, Baby._

"There. Was that so hard?" He laughed lightly. He knew that it was just that hard for her but she wanted him to push her, so push he would.

"And I will fuck you in the ass Rach. I promise. You will ask me again before I do-and you'll ask without the attitude."

Her body still felt warm from the blush she knew covered her from head to toe. He'd always loved to talk this way. It had always been something difficult for her but t_his-this is why I wanted him to push me. _

"Now lie back down Baby. I know that was tough for you so I think you've earned this-"

As his head dipped down her body, traveling toward her aching center they both knew there would be so much more of the Game for them to play.

It's what they do.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: This chapter (and subsequent ones) would not exist without the amazingly fantabulous __**JayJackson.**__ She lent me her muse when mine took a vacation and she's let me reap the benefits of her fabulously imaginative brain! Anything you like in the chapter, she gets the credit. You hate it, it belongs to me.  
_

_The usual disclaimer- Glee still belongs to RM and company.  
_

_

* * *

_Blueberries. Before her mind even really registered that she was awake, Rachel smelled blueberries. Blueberries and something else that she was still too sleepy to put a name to-she wasn't sure if she was even awake or still dreaming but that smell was so heavenly she was pretty sure that she wasn't asleep anymore.

Pancakes! Noah was making her favorite vegan blueberry pancakes! For a minute, blueberry pancakes warred with the thought of more sleep but she glanced at her cell phone and realized it was already almost 11 am and her stomach grumbled as the scent of blueberry wafted through the house. She hadn't eaten anything since dinner last night and frankly, she'd been so on edge during the dinner that she hadn't eaten all that much. She'd had a little too much to drink also; not enough to cause a major hangover or headache or anything but just enough that she knew she needed food.

She winced slightly when she got out of bed and the first thing she did was stand in front of the bathroom mirror. _They don't look too bad-and there's nothing that clothes won't hide. _She reached up to touch the slightly raised marks on her breasts, her fingers tracing the lines. _They still sting but they're only slightly reddened. _She turned her body slightly to look over her shoulder and viewed the marks on her behind. Those were darker and her rear still had a slight red tint. The welts from his belt were clearly visible and she knew she'd be feeling those for a while. Even while alone, she flushed a deep red as she remembered all of last night and this morning; how those marks had gotten there and all they'd discussed about the Game and what she needed from it and from him.

After she'd used the bathroom and splashed some water on her face, she stood in the middle of her bedroom for a moment. She debated going downstairs naked but this was still her parents' house and even with them gone she felt awkward walking around wearing no clothes. Besides, it was a Sunday morning in summer and all their friends were home. There was every possibility that Finn or Mike or anyone could already be sitting in the kitchen or could show up at any time. She decided that for now, discretion was the better part of valor. She pulled on a pair of panties, grabbed one of Noah's Temple University t-shirts from "his" drawer, and picked her robe off the floor where Noah had deposited it, belted it around her waist and made her way down to the kitchen.

She paused at the kitchen door and watched him quietly. He was alone; none of their friends had descended on them yet. He stood in front of the stove, a frying pan in one hand, a spatula in the other, singing along to the music on his iPod, plugged into their iHome. She loved hearing him sing, she always had, but these were her favorite moments; when there was no pressure, no class rank or capstone project to prepare for, no worries about being able to make it or earn a living with his music, when he was just singing because music was who he was. What he was singing made her heart melt even more. He'd always had eclectic musical taste, with selections from every genre in his collections. His studies at Temple had exposed him to even more pieces and yet, with the vast world of musical possibilities at his disposal, he was singing along to their song, "Sweet Caroline."

He swayed his hips in time with the music and she let out a soft giggle. He turned and saw her and raised one eyebrow with a smile, "Morning sleepyhead. Hungry?"

"Starved. It smells delicious, Noah."

She walked over to the stove and reached her arms around his waist to hug him. Her head rested against his back and he turned around to give her a kiss. "Good. I made a shitload." She laughed and asked if there was anything she could do to help.

"Yep, sit your ass down," he gestured toward the kitchen table and she saw that it had already been set, with one place setting and one glass with a straw next to it. The orange juice was out in the pitcher and the blueberry syrup was next to the plate. She started to pull the chair out when his voice stopped her.

"Nope Baby, not there. Sit in the chair next to it."

She glanced over at him with a puzzled look on her face but pushed the chair back in and sat in the seat next to the place setting. "A_ll_ weekend Rachel. I thought we straightened that shit out this morning." He didn't sound angry, just conversational. She took careful note of her tone of voice and replied, "Of course, Noah. I just wasn't aware that you wanted to start at breakfast." He laughed lightly and moved to deposit a kiss on top of her head.

As he walked back to the stove, he spoke. "Baby, your dads won't be back for another two weeks so unless you have objections, we're going to be in the Game pretty much that entire time, any time of day, wherever we are. Do you have any objections?"

She didn't answer him immediately so he prompted her, "It's fine, Rach. Speak freely. I meant it, Baby. I don't mind walking you off the ledge if I need to but we need to get shit straight now. So say whatever you want."

"_Wherever_ we are? In front of people, with everybody around? In public? How do we do _this_ around people?"

"We'll figure it out as we go." He flipped another two pancakes onto a platter and poured more batter as he talked. "We managed at dinner. You're the one who told Loca. I never said a word and I doubt she's said shit to Finn about it. He'd never get it and she doesn't talk out of school so who else would you be worried about? I'm not going to invite our friends into our sex life-I told you that. I'll find ways to enforce submission that won't humiliate you in front of people we know."

They'd been together long enough and talked about enough things over the years that she picked up not only on what he'd just said, but on the subtext of what he** didn't** say.

"And what about in front of people we don't know?"

He turned the flame on the stove off, covered the platter, carried it to the table and sat down in the chair with the place setting before it. He waited until she looked up and met his eyes and his voice turned serious.

"Rachel, I'm not 17 anymore. Jail isn't a fucking option. But yeah, you're gonna be embarrassed in front of some people. Nowhere anyone knows you, no one you'll ever have to see again and nothing that would make you worry about legal shit. Other than that, anything is fair game. You said it yourself, submission is embarrassing for you but you love it and you want me to push your boundaries. I'm gonna push 'em and you're probably not gonna like all of it. That's why it's submission, Rach. You submitting and obeying me."

He finished talking and just looked at her as he waited for her response.

_We're getting this all out on the table now Baby. Your move._

She knew this conversation was necessary; they had to hash out some boundaries before they took this any further. Knowing it didn't make it any easier though, and she could feel herself blushing.

"What if it's something I really don't want to do?"

"In what way? You probably aren't going to want to do some of it. Doing what I tell you isn't always going to be easy."

"I know_ that_ but what if it's—I don't know-

"Ok. Look, Rach-brutal honesty. We're not going to do anything nasty. No piss or blood or anything like that."

"Good Lord Noah, I wasn't even thinking that, I-"

"Let me finish-nothing nasty and as for sex acts, short of anal sex, there's none we haven't already done. We ARE going to do that, but we'll get to it. There is gonna be stuff that embarrasses you and most likely some shit that you won't be thrilled with-fuck Rach, getting you ready for anal isn't going to be something you're jumping up and down about."

She didn't think it was possible for her to blush any deeper but when he kept going in that direction, she knew she was wrong.

"I think we've covered the really big issues. You need to leave the 'how' of this to me. I'm being honest here Rach-this isn't going to always be easy for you. There's gonna be things I tell you to do that you won't understand right away or won't want to do. If we're doing this, you need to do them anyway or I'm gonna punish you. Obedience, Rach. I wanna do this and I know you want it too but you gotta want it knowing the truth about what it's gonna be like."

The truth. The thing she'd always loved best about him-admired it about him long before she loved him-was his unflinching honesty. He told the truth even when it cost him. He'd wanted to tell the truth about Beth but he'd let Quinn convince him otherwise. That was the last time anyone talked him into lying for them. He'd angered a lot of people in his life but to Rachel, it was his finest quality. It's why she never doubted that he loved her. If he didn't, he wouldn't lie about it.

He wanted the Game too. It might have started out as her fantasy but now it was just as much his. Still, he'd give it up completely before he let her walk into it thinking anything other than the truth about it. She knew that. She also knew that he was right. She needed him to push her. If she got veto power over every time he pushed, they'd go nowhere fast.

"All right Noah, I agree."

"And we're in the Game the whole time, right Rach? Unless we decide otherwise. All times and place. Day or night. Here or in public. Right?"

"If it's too much, we can still back down and talk?"

"Of course Baby…but you'll have to really think if something is too much or if you're just embarrassed or shy or just plain don't like it or whatever. Fair?"

_Deep breaths. You asked him for this. Are you willing to really do this?_

"Yes, Noah"

_Fuck yeah Baby-this is ON_

"Good girl. So we start now. Sit back in your chair, all the way against the back, hands in your lap, ankles crossed. For the record-that's how I want you sitting everywhere unless I tell you otherwise. Hands in your lap, ankles crossed. Got it?"

"Yes, Noah -wait-I'm sorry. I meant Yes, Sir"

"About that. I don't mind Yes, Noah instead of Yes, Sir if we're just chilling at home or if there are people around but don't push the informality too far. You can speak freely unless I tell you not to but just watch your tone, Rach-you've had a little trouble with that and I'm not gonna keep being so lenient."

_Lenient? You blistered my –this is what I wanted but God, I want to fight it-that's why I asked you to push _

He got up from his seat and walked to stand behind her. She felt her stomach growl and knew he heard it when he let out a low chuckle, "sounds like somebody still wants food. Close your eyes."

She scrunched her eyes tightly shut. She wasn't sure what closing her eyes at the table had to do with anything but she'd agreed to obey him within the Game but that led to another thought.

"Noah, does 'speak freely' include me being allowed to ask why you're doing something?" He didn't answer immediately and she became aware that there was a tugging sensation around her waist. It didn't take her long to figure out that he was pulling the belt off from her robe. He still hadn't answered when he whispered softly, "you can open your eyes now." She turned to see him holding the belt and watched as he lifted and positioned it over her breasts, fastening it behind her.

_He tied me to the chair!_

"Yes, it does but with the understanding that I may or may not answer you or I may tell you flat-out that I won't tell you. You can ask once-there's nothing wrong with my hearing so you can assume that if I want you to have an answer, I'll give it to you."

She nodded her head.

"Like right now, I'll bet you wanna know why I tied you up. Answer…because I **can**. This is what I meant Rach. I'm gonna do some things just because I can and I want to. I'm gonna do some things that I know you aren't gonna like just to make you do them. Obey or pay Rach. Your choice."

"I'll obey, Noah. At least I'll try my best."

"Just remember what happens if you don't."

She nodded again but said nothing.

While he'd been talking, he'd lifted the cover off the platter and begun forking the still warm pancakes on the plate in front of him. She watched as he broke them into bite-sized pieces and drenched them in her favorite blueberry syrup, just the way she liked them, but he made no move to put any in front of her.

_Not that I could eat them while tied to the chair_

He poured a glass of orange juice and set it in front of his plate.

"You know Rach, I don't like most of your vegan crap but these things kick ass. If you didn't know they were vegan, you'd have no idea. They taste amazing."

He watched the emotions as they played across her face. He'd prepared her favorite breakfast using her favorite recipe and so far, he hadn't let her have a single bite of it.

_You don't know if I'm gonna let you eat or not, do you Baby? Good. That's the head space I want you in-knowing that I decide what you do and don't do._

He took a forkful of food and held it out to her. She started to try and move her body forward slightly but he shook his head and pulled the fork back, "Uh-uh Rach. You stay exactly where you are, don't move. I'll feed you. You just open your mouth for each bite."

She opened her mouth and he brought the first forkful of warm, syrupy goodness to her mouth-and stopped, "Say please, Rachel. Ask me nicely. And use your manners."

"May I please have a bite, Sir?"

"Sure, Baby" and he placed the food in her mouth. She chewed, swallowed and looked over at him as he shoveled food into his own mouth. She knew what he was waiting for next. "Thank you. May I have another bite, please?"

"Absolutely, Baby" and he fed her another forkful of pancake.

"Noah, what do you have planned-" He cut her off in mid sentence when he held up his hand in the universal sign for "not now." "No talking except to ask if you want food, Rach. Other than that, I don't want to hear a word out of you." He didn't say anything else for the remainder of breakfast. He continued to eat voraciously and he read the Sunday paper but he essentially ignored Rachel except when she asked for another bite of food or something to drink.

He'd fed her before at other times. In a different setting, feeding your lover could be very romantic. This didn't feel at all romantic to her but she knew it wasn't supposed to-it was supposed to reinforce that he was calling all the shots. It was designed to reinforce who was the dominant and who was the submissive in this arrangement and that's **exactly** what it did. She felt like a chastened schoolgirl and while part of her struggled with it, like she'd told him she would, the larger part of her knew that he was giving her exactly what she wanted.

He wasn't exactly thrilled with the silent breakfast himself. He liked their usual chatty banter and he hadn't intended originally for breakfast to be silent but he wanted to make his point crystal clear to her. He knew that having to ask for every bite of food or drink would show her what place she occupied in the Game and the making her be quiet (he could almost see pissed-off Rachel warring with in-the-Game submissive Rachel) would drive the point home even more.

_Get used to this now Baby. There's things you're gonna like a whole lot less as the day goes on_

Breakfast took longer than usual and by the time they'd finished, the tension in the room was palpable. He knew it was largely from the internal fight she was waging. When they'd finished, he untied the belt from the chair but still hadn't spoken a word to her since telling her not to talk except to ask for food. He collected the dishes from the table and started to straighten up the kitchen. Rachel hadn't moved since he'd untied her and she hadn't broken position. He hadn't told her to get up or do anything so she followed his lead. She also hadn't spoken as she waited for him to give her permission to leave the kitchen or help with clean up or just to get up from her chair.

_I'm obeying Noah. This is hard –_

He scraped the dishes into the trashcan and loaded the dishwasher while he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

_You wanted pushing Baby. Here's your next push._

He leaned over her chair and gave her a soft kiss. "You can get up now Rach. And you can speak freely again. I've got the clean up here. You go take a shower and put on some clothes. We're going out-and before you ask, I'm not telling you where. I don't care what shorts you wear but I want you to put on that white top with the glittery shit on the front. You know the one I mean?"

She knew. It was a t-shirt that was slightly tighter on her than some of her other shirts and the neckline was a lower cut v-neck. It was something she usually wore under another shirt. None of the marks on her breasts would show but it would be pretty close. If she tugged on it the right way, some of the ones that were a little higher might be noticed. She knew this was another display of dominance…there was no way she would forget the Game if she had to think every second about making sure the marks weren't visible.

"Yes, Noah. I know which one."

She didn't argue with him or even acknowledge that she knew what he was doing. He didn't ask her how she was feeling about breakfast or about whatever he might have planned. They both knew that the agreement to play had been reached this morning and the boundaries agreed upon.

As she walked toward the door he called after her, "Rach…lay out your clothes on the bed before you get in the shower and after you get out, call me before you get dressed." He watched as her back stiffened slightly but she didn't say anything other than, "Of course" and continued upstairs.

He hadn't intended on micro-managing every aspect of her day and he didn't plan on doing it during the entire course of the Game but he figured this was needed right now. She needed to really understand that _he_ would dictate the terms.

She pulled the items he'd requested (_demanded Rachel, he didn't request anything_) on her bed and walked to her bathroom. As she showered, she accepted that the day was likely to include more variations on the theme from breakfast. She stepped from the shower and toweled herself off before she went to call him to come upstairs.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she moved a step back in surprise. He had already come up and was standing by her bed, looking down at her clothing selection. She didn't speak, just stood with the towels around her-one covering her hair and one covering her body-and waited.

"Just checking to make sure you did what I told you. Good girl, but you won't be needing these" as he picked up her boy-cut panties from the pile on the bed and put them back in her drawer.

"And you'll switch this-he held up her bra-with _this_," as he pulled one of her demi bras out of her drawer. He knew the demi bras were ones she wore when she dressed up and wanted to enhance her cleavage. Wearing an overly tight shirt and a demi bra, she'd be aware of her tits at all times, just like he wanted her to be. Aware of who was in charge of every aspect of her life in the Game.

_Another push Baby. Time to mind fuck you just a little bit more._

He walked over to where she stood by the bathroom door. She hadn't responded verbally to either of his comments about her wardrobe but he knew her well enough to know that her mind had to be reeling. He'd taken almost all of her choices out of her hands so far today and he had no intention of stopping with just food or clothes.

He leaned down to her, tilted her face up and brought his mouth down over hers. Her arms came up to circle his neck automatically and she leaned into the kiss like she was trying to press her own body through his. Instead of fisting his hands in her hair or grabbing her ass like he usually would, he brought his hand quickly down between her legs and ran a finger up her slit.

_Wet, and not from the shower, just like I thought. She told me-her mind fights but her body wants._

She felt his hand and knew that he was fully aware of what his displays of dominance had accomplished. No point trying to hide it and she was tired of fighting herself over this. She loved it and she loved him and she could hear his voice from this morning, "you wouldn't judge anyone else, don't do it to yourself." She let out a low whimper and pressed closer to him.

He pulled her in and their tongues slammed together. His hand moved from her center and snaked around to grab her ass. He felt her hiss into his mouth when his hands made contact with the welts and his fingers grabbed the outlines. He continued to pull her close when his hands left her ass and tangled in her hair. She mewled and wrapped one leg around his as he pulled her mouth away from his and nuzzled his way down her neck to her breasts. He latched onto her nipple, sucking and licking and moved his mouth to the other breast to pay it the same attention. He pulled back suddenly, leaving Rachel wide-eyed and staring.

He hauled her over to the side of the bed and bent her at the waist. "Hands on the bed, ass out, don't break position," he growled out as he pulled the towel off her body and his hand landed on her ass, covering both cheeks and reigniting the ache that had started to fade. He watched her ass bloom red again under his hand.

She didn't expect it and he gave her no time to warm up or anticipate. He just started slamming his hand against her cheeks, over and over. Her breathing turned ragged and he could hear the beginning of tears in it. She obeyed him and didn't move from the position, but as the blows continued, she tried to twist her hips and clench her butt to avoid the worst of them.

"Push your ass out. **Now**! Clench your ass or try to move away from my hand again and I use my belt Rachel. You want my belt again?" She didn't answer him verbally but her head shook back and forth rapidly as she forced herself to stop clenching and felt his left hand on the small of her back, holding her in place while his right hand continued its assault on her sit spots. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaagghh" her cries got more vocal as she tried not to disobey him and clench or move away. The tears were coming for real now, not just a few sniffles.

Her ass was still warm from her shower and he could feel the heat on his hand. "This is just because **I want to** Rachel. You aren't being punished, you didn't do anything wrong. Just because I want to. Think about **that** when you think about submission. Just because I want to." He didn't stop while he lectured her, just concentrated on her sit spots.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh-hhu-hhhuuurttts-Oh G-Ggggoood Nooooaah."

He rubbed his hands over her ass feeling his marks. "I know it hurts, Baby. It's supposed to hurt and you're gonna take it just because I want it. I want you to feel me all day. Climb up on the bed the same way you're facing now, on your hands and knees."

She scrambled to obey him and moved onto the bed quickly. He stopped smacking her and pulled his shorts and boxers down and kicked them off. She felt his hands move to her thighs, yanking them apart. He took one more swipe with his fingers between her legs and then plunged inside her, sheathing himself in one thrust.

He grunted as he repeatedly pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in to her. Again and again he buried himself inside her. "Fuuuuccck Rach-so good- tight-so wet. Not gonna take long," He felt the heat of her ass against him with every stroke and he heard when her cries changed from mewls of pain when he connected with her sore ass to the ones she made when she was close.

"Oh God Noah, huurts-you feel-hurts-Noah-soo good-My God-oh God Noah-pppplleaasseeeNoahpleeeeassse!"

_**There**__ it is. The begging. Sooo close, aren't you Baby?_

He reached underneath her and rubbed her clit. She arched her back to meet his thrusts and when he pinched her clit between his fingers, she fell over the edge, screaming his name. He sped up and snapped his hips into her as he felt his own orgasm build. One final thrust and he came inside her with a groan.

He collapsed on top of her back, hearing his own panting and hers. He lifted the hair from the back of her neck and kissed a line from her neck to her shoulder.

"Love you Baby. So much. Love you."

"I love you too, Noah. Could you move though? You're crushing me."

He smiled into her hair and rolled onto his back next to her, pulling her on top of him. She threw her arms around his neck and snuggled into the spot below his chin.

"That was-"

"That was-"

They laughed when they spoke the same words over one another. He tightened his arms around her and she raised her head.

"That was amazing Noah. All of it. Thank you."

"Not a problem, Baby. I'm still a stud-" he cut off as she giggled. "Laughing at me Rach? Pretty brave considering," but his voice was light and laughing and she knew she wasn't in trouble.

He lifted himself off the bed, carrying her with him and set her down on the carpet. He leaned down to kiss her lightly and headed to the fridge to get them both water.

"Get dressed Baby, we've got places to go. And no, I'm still not gonna tell you where so don't even bother."

"Yes, Noah" she said with just a slight smirk in her voice.

_You gave me everything I wanted Noah. No more questioning you. _

"Brat," he laughed as he tossed her a bottle of water and headed to the bathroom to take his own shower. "Get your ass dressed."

Rachel picked up the clothes he'd directed her to wear from where they'd fallen off the bed and onto the floor. She looked at her cell phone for the time.

_All that and it's not even two in the afternoon. What on Earth is the rest of the day going to bring? I don't know but if it's anything like this, I can't wait to find out._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Once again, this chapter (and the rest of this story) wouldn't exist without the amazing JayJackson. She's become a proof-reader, an editor, a collaborator and a font of ideas for the Game. I cannot possibly thank her enough! Like it, thank her. Hate it, blame me.

I still own nothing other than the computer I used to type this.

Please note also that this story contains **very** adult content that delves heavily into kink and will only be delving more from this point out. If that isn't something you enjoy or if it bothers you, **please** stop reading now. Thanks.

* * *

"Stop twitching with your fucking shirt already Rach, you can't see anything."

Rachel sighed and took a last look in the mirror. He was right. The shirt he'd picked out for her was a little tighter than normal and she felt a bit more…exposed, but that was all internal. Nothing was hanging out and the shirt wasn't low enough for anyone to see anything. It's just…it was the middle of the afternoon and she was wearing a tight shirt, a demi bra and no underwear and they were about to go out in public somewhere but he wouldn't tell her where and the Game was starting to feel a lot more…_real._

"You want to change into something else?" His voice was in her ear and she jumped a little_. _She hadn't noticed him coming up behind her; she'd been too engrossed in trying to make sure that nothing was visible from any angle.

When she heard his words, she thought briefly that maybe he was going to back down from this and let her wear something that made her feel less…vulnerable…and she wondered why she simultaneously felt relieved and disappointed.

Before she had time to process **that **thought, he repeated himself, "Do you want to change into something else?"

She stuttered, "I'm not sure-no-yes-maybe something a little less-"

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her, "a little less **what**, Rach?"

It took her about 2 seconds to realize her error. She knew that tone. It was the one that boded nothing good for her in the Game but at the same time made her knees a little weak and ratcheted the tension between her legs up a little higher. "Nn-nothing, Noah. This is fine. I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

"No, Baby. You want something else to wear, I can arrange that." He turned from her and walked over to her closet.

"No, this is fine, really. You picked it out, I have no problem wearing it," she spoke quickly and hoped to avert whatever was coming next.

"Shirt off, Rachel. Now." He didn't even bother to turn around to see if she obeyed, just started rummaging through her closet.

He wasn't pissed, just done. They weren't going to play this _are we/aren't we, will we/won't we _shit anymore. Done. They're playing the Game and the Game goes his way. He tells, she obeys. That's it.

_Time for you to absorb that lesson, Baby._

She removed her shirt and stood quietly, not moving from her spot in front of the mirror. She knew she'd messed up but, somehow, his not letting her get away with it and not placating her about it erased that odd sense of disappointment she felt when she'd thought he was going to go easy on her.

He emerged a minute later and tossed something at her with a curt, "put that on" and disappeared back into the closet.

_That _was a halter top she'd bought 4 years ago when the Gleeks all went on a trip to Mexico the summer after graduation. She'd worn it a few times in New York but never here. It was one of her favorites but it was something she'd always felt was far more appropriate for foreign beaches, not summers in Ohio. It was deep purple gauzy cotton that clung in some places and fluttered in others. The neckline was deep but not obscene and just like the white shirt, nothing would show if she was careful, but it was also designed for wearing without a bra. With this shirt more than the other, she'd need to be _very _careful_._

She didn't argue, just slipped her bra off and lowered the shirt over her head when he popped out of the closet again holding another piece of clothing.

He handed it to her with a short, "change into these too." _These_ were pair of black shorts she usually reserved for puttering around the house. They were substantially shorter than the ones he'd allowed her to pick out previously. Just like the shirt, they weren't obscene but he knew she'd be a lot less mentally comfortable wearing them in public, especially with no underwear. He didn't say another word, just sat on her bed and watched her change clothes.

"Wanna complain about your clothes again, Rach?" He laughed internally but kept a straight face, determined not to show that he thought she looked damned adorable with that mutinous look on her face. He wanted to kiss that look off her face-or spank it off, but they had places to be, sooooo-

"Rachel, I asked you a question."

_Really Noah, do I look __**that **__foolish? First no underwear, now no bra. Do I truly look that dumb?_

"No, Noah, I have no other comments about my clothes."

"You sure, Baby? I'll be happy to find something else." There wasn't an ounce of sarcasm in his voice but she'd gotten the point.

_He's done going easy on me. I'm relieved by that, strangely enough._

"No, I'm perfectly fine in this." She looked at him and followed that statement with, "do you have any particular shoes you'd like me to wear?"

Part of him really wanted to say, "Yeah, those 5 inch black fuck-me pumps you wore on Valentine's Day" but the adult part of him realized that Game or not, this was still Lima, Ohio and some things were just too much.

"Some kind of sandal…I don't care which ones, just no tennis shoes or Crocs. Something that shows your feet and toes."

_I may not make you dress like a hooker, but every part of your body that doesn't have to be covered is going to be on display. _

"I'm gonna go lock the house up, I'll meet you downstairs. Move your ass, Baby."

She pulled a pair of black flat sandals off her shoe tree and hurried to get them on her feet. She knew what would likely happen if she kept him waiting too long.

_That could be fun…maybe I should keep him waiting. _

She shook her head at that thought and decided not to press her luck. This was a slightly different Noah than the one from when they first started the Game. He wasn't tentative or hesitant about his dominance now and her rear and her breasts already ached enough.

As she hurried down the stairs her phone rang. _ Black Magic Woman-_Santana's personalized ringtone. San had chosen it herself and Rachel appreciated her friend's sense of humor every time the phone rang.

"Chica…My house-4-ish. Pool. Food. Music. Gleeks.

"Let me check with Noah, San. We have some plans for today but I'm not sure what. "

As she spoke, Rachel realized how much the Game had changed her perspective. Telling San that she needed to check with Noah first wasn't particularly odd and it wasn't anything different than she'd say at any other time and it certainly wouldn't cause anyone to look at them oddly or think their relationship had changed in any way. She and Noah always checked with the other before they made major plans but this _felt_ different. She knew that she wasn't going to be consulted on most of their plans during the Game. If Noah had made other arrangements, they would be doing what he wanted. A small shiver of lust and fear shot up her spine.

She heard Finn cursing in the background and knew he had to be fighting with the Lopez's whole-house entertainment system. After all these years, trying to figure that thing out still gave him fits. Rachel walked into the kitchen and told Santana, "I'll call you right back." She didn't want San to hear this next part of the conversation.

"Noah-San and Finn are having a party later. Around 4, she said. It doesn't sound like a blow-out, just the Gleeks. I'd really like to see everyone but I didn't know what our plans were so I told her I'd let her know. May we go?"

He noted the change in her tone.

_Very good, Baby. Good start. And this could be fun. I don't mind switching a few things around._

"Sure Baby. Call her back and tell her we'll be there. If she wants us to bring anything, we can stop on the way back and get it."

_On the way back?_

"Thank you, Noah."

"Love you Baby…and I wanna see them all too. No worries. C'mon, let's haul ass."

She dialed San back and as they walked out of the house and down to his truck, the girls chatted about the party. When she got to the passenger door, she glanced back and realized that Noah had stopped at the bumper and was reaching into the truck bed. "San, I'll call you back in a bit."

She didn't want to say anything that might be construed as disobedient or argumentative so she stood quietly, hoping that he wasn't going to drag that mat out again.

He'd actually only been securing something in the back but he noticed the look on her face as she wrestled down the question she wanted to ask. He lifted the mat up and shook it but placed it back in the bed.

"Not this time Baby, but it's best if you don't forget that it's there."

"Yes, Noah" she said but quietly breathed out a sigh of relief as he helped her up into the truck and closed the door. She fastened her seat belt as he walked around to the driver's side. He opened his door and smiled before he climbed behind the wheel. She'd remembered the rules about sitting position and was perched demurely on the bench seat with her back straight, ankles crossed and her hands folded in her lap.

"Very nice, Rach. Other than the bit with your clothes, you've done really well so far today. Proud of you, Baby." She beamed at his words of praise and he leaned over to kiss her before starting the truck.

_And it just means I know I can push you harder_

As they pulled out of the drive, both their minds were concentrating on what was ahead in the Game and they weren't very far apart at all in their thoughts.

_You're gonna hate this Baby, but you're gonna love me for doing it._

_More, Noah. I want more._

_

* * *

_The ride to _wherever_ had so far proved to be uneventful. They'd talked a little-mostly about how nice it was to finally have a full summer together in the same place-and listened to music.

Puck deliberately hadn't said anything even remotely connected to the Game other than to tell her that she could relax her position and just enjoy the ride. He'd kept the conversation light and casual. He knew that the longer he drove and said nothing, the more her curiosity would eat at her.

She refrained from asking any questions about where they were going but as they turned out of Lima proper and headed west toward Route 309, she began to look around with a little more interest. They didn't know anyone who lived out this way and while it was a beautiful summer Sunday afternoon, she somehow didn't think that a drive in the country was all that Noah had planned.

She shot small, quizzical looks at him from time to time but when he didn't bite (she knew he noticed) she just tried to relax and enjoy their time together until they got to_ wherever. _They turned down a few more roads and she was utterly confused when they pulled into a CVS parking lot. San had asked them to bring potato salad and she knew they weren't buying that here.

Puck unhooked his seat belt and then hers. He reached into his shirt pocket and handed her a folded piece of paper telling her, "Don't open it until you get in the store. I want you to buy all of the items on that list. I already checked, they carry them all. Buy what's on that list and nothing else. And hurry up Baby, don't take all day." He handed her a hundred dollar bill and leaned back with his eyes closed, listening to the radio.

_I wish I could see your face when you see that list, Baby._

She stepped out of the truck when he called after her, "Oh, and Rach-bring the receipt back with you…Rach, did you hear me? The receipt."

"Yes Noah, bring the receipt back."

_The receipt? As if he isn't going to check in the bag?_

She hurried into the store and when she stepped into the cool interior, it took a second for her eyes to adjust from the brightness outside. She stepped off to the side, away from the door and opened the paper and when she looked down at it, she could feel the blush covering her entire body.

1 bottle of Astroglide personal lube

1 package of KY Intense Arousal Gel for Her

1 package of enemas

2 boxes of Trojan fingertip vibrating massagers-1 per box

1 jar of Tiger Balm

_Oh my God-I can't-these are—_

Rachel looked around furtively, as if everyone in the store could tell the contents of the list from the look on her face. The front counter was manned by a bored looking young man who couldn't be over 17. The photo area had a young lady behind the counter. There was no one standing in the makeup area and she couldn't see the pharmacy from where she stood. The lines weren't ridiculously long but there were a fair amount of people in the store, all apparently doing Sunday afternoon errand-running.

_I-I can't do-how does he expect me to-everyone will see these and know that I-that we-I can't walk up to a checkout with all these-_

All the feelings of wanting him to push her further fled and she remained rooted to the spot. She wanted to turn around, walk back to the truck, hand him back the paper, say "Caroline" and just go to Santana and Finn's party.

_Okay Rachel, deep breaths. You aren't going to back out so the only thing to do is get this over with. This is why we're so far out of town. You don't know these people. You don't shop here. He said to hurry. You can do this. Stop. Think. There are 4 different places to check out in this store. You can buy a different item or two at each register._

She grabbed a basket and walked toward the back of the store, feeling somewhat calmer about her task. The other shoppers weren't paying attention to her and no one seemed particularly interested in what she was buying. After her first blush, she'd been more concerned with how she was going to purchase these items and get out of the store without dying of mortification. As she moved through the aisles, she began to actually think _about_ the items and what they could all be used for and she felt her blush deepen and the familiar tightening in her stomach and wetness between her legs.

_This is-he is-I'm getting turned on by-_

She decided to buy the lube, arousal gel and massager first and pay at the pharmacy, thinking that an adult woman buying a few sex related items wouldn't raise any eyebrows. She couldn't face the thought of putting all those items on one counter at the same time. She could buy the sex aids and then get the rest.

Halfway down the aisle, she stopped dead in her tracks. _**"…bring the receipt back with you…Rach, did you hear me? The receipt."**_

_The receipt. The receipt. __**The**__ receipt. Oh God-THAT'S why he said it- THE receipt. He knew I would try to- Oh God-. Still, he didn't outright say that I couldn't buy them at different counters. He didn't say-yes, he did. But he didn't, not really. Not really. Yes, he did. I know he did. Why else would he want the receipt? He could check in the bag to make sure I bought everything. Why else say __**the**__ receipt? But he didn't actually say-yes, but I know he did and I know how this works. _

She had no idea how long she stood there arguing with herself but she knew that time was rapidly passing and she was getting perilously close to violating his "don't take all day" edict. Somewhere in her brain, it had registered that a few people who came in the store after her were already standing in the main checkout line.

_I can't-I just—not –he didn't say-_

Knowing that she was kidding herself and well aware that she could end any confusion simply by calling Noah and asking, Rachel moved to the pharmacy counter and laid out the sex aids. The clerk gave her a knowing smile but it barely registered in her brain.

_Last chance Rachel…you can tell her to wait. Just tell her you have a few more things to buy. Just go get the rest of the things on the list, pay for them all at once and leave. You don't even have to make eye contact. You know what he meant. If you didn't think he meant that, you'd just call him. You have to move, he said –time is –_

She was still arguing with herself in her head when she handed over the hundred dollar bill. She didn't look up as she took her bag of purchases, receipt and the change and started toward the front of the store.

She grabbed the Tiger Balm off the shelf and walked slowly to the photo counter. She never looked up to meet the clerk's eyes. She was aware of people in line behind her but she kept her gaze on the counter. When the clerk moved to bag her items, Rachel spoke up, "no need to waste another bag-I'll just put that in here." The clerk shrugged as Rachel stuffed the items into her bag and handed her the receipt.

_Two down, one to go._

Buying a box of enemas from a teenager was just as mortifying as she'd imagined it would be but she made it through the ordeal and held up the same bag with the other items. She placed the last of her purchases into one bag and stood holding three receipts in her hand.

She knew she had to leave and she figured she didn't have much time until he came in looking for her. He hadn't said exactly how long she had but she knew she was pushing it.

_Nothing to do now but go-he can't punish me for this-he didn't actually say-_

Mentally preparing herself to argue her case, she stuffed all the receipts in the bag, left the store and walked back to the truck. He wasn't leaning back listening to music anymore. He was outside the truck, leaning on the front bumper and staring at the store.

He waited until she was standing directly in front of him to speak. He kept his voice low so they wouldn't be overheard by anyone walking through the parking lot. "You're fucking lucky. You had about 10 more seconds before I came in after you. You've been in there almost 35 minutes. Over half an hour to buy 6 things. Did you have a problem finding anything?"

She couldn't meet his eyes.

"N-No, I found everything."

"So-what then? You crawled around the store? That what took you so long? Go in store. Buy 6 fucking items. Leave store. What about that sounds to you like it might take 35 minutes?"

"I-it –"

"Rachel, answer me…what about that took you 35 goddamn minutes?"

"I don't-I –I'm sorry Noah. I was a bit-disconcerted by the items on the list and I-it took me a-I-I just-I'm sorry, Noah."

She still hadn't looked up to meet his eyes.

He'd known that it would take her a few minutes to get over the items on the list. He also knew she'd be tempted to try and avoid the embarrassment and either stuff her bag full of other shit like gum and hairspray or go to multiple registers; that's why he'd told her to only buy what was on the list and to bring him **the** receipt.

"Give me the receipt."

She silently reached in the bag and handed over the bunched up pieces of paper.

He stood there staring until she looked up and met his eyes. "There are _three_ receipts here, Rachel. Plural. I asked you to bring me _the _receipt. Singular. I even asked you to repeat it. Were you confused about what I asked?"

She knew there was no good answer and while she was tempted to lie, she knew the truth was written all over her face.

"No, Sir I wasn't. But you never said-" She whispered the _Sir_, not wanting to attract any undue attention and her voice trailed off, knowing that her excuse sounded like- well-like an excuse.

"Lemme see your phone." She reached into her small purse and took out her phone. He pressed the button for his number and_ Sweet Caroline_ blared from his own phone, sounding very loud in the quiet afternoon.

He ended the call. "It seems to be working. If you had any confusion, why not just call me and ask?"

She didn't respond and he held her phone back out to her. When she reached for it, he held on.

"Why didn't you call me and ask, Rachel?" He knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I knew you'd say no" came out in a voice just slightly louder than a whisper. He let go of the hand holding her phone and just stared at her.

He'd known it would be hard for but she'd asked; she'd wanted him to push her. He hadn't really thought she'd deliberately disobey him until almost 30 minutes had passed and he'd walked up to the doors and saw her at the photo register, putting something in a bag she already had. He didn't go in the store and confront her because he didn't want to make a scene in the store.

He debated addressing it immediately but decided against it for a few reasons. First, he was too mad at that moment to decide on an appropriate punishment. He was **pissed** and he didn't want to lay hands on her when he was this angry. Second, there were people coming and going and while they didn't know any of them, he wasn't going to bitch her out in front of people. Those people would have no idea about the Game and they'd just see a big man up in the face of a tiny little woman. He'd look like a dick and she'd look like a victim. Third, he wanted her to stew about it.

_You can spend some time wondering what's coming to you and when._

"Get in the truck, Rachel."

He didn't slam the truck doors or drag the mat from the back or grab the bag out of her hand. He just ignored her completely on the ride back into Lima. It was close to 4 o'clock and he didn't say anything about whether they were going to the party or going home or anything else. She didn't ask. She just sat on the seat and made sure she didn't relax her position. When they got back into town, he pulled into the Kroger parking lot and got out of the truck without a word. He came back a few minutes later with a bag containing two quarts of deli potato salad so she assumed they were going directly to the party.

When they were about 3 blocks from San's house, he finally spoke. He pulled the truck over to a curb and turned to her.

"When we get in there, we're not staying long. When I tell you to, plead a headache, plead indigestion, I don't give a shit what you tell them but make something up. We'll stay for a little while and you'd best be grateful I'm giving you that long so we can make our excuses without getting their attention in a negative way. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, Sir. Noah, I really-"

"Save it Rachel. Don't bother. It's not open for discussion. I'm telling you how this is going to go down and all I want to hear right now is you acknowledging what I tell you. Is. That. Clear?"

"Yes, Sir." He hadn't raised his voice but she knew better than to disobey anything at this point. She was in trouble and didn't want to give him any reason to make it worse

"Good. I'm only going to say this once so I suggest you listen closely. First, you can forget about swimming. You aren't going near that pool. That may not count as a punishment since I doubt Santana has any bathing suits that would cover your tits but even if she does, you don't. When we get in there, you aren't going to sit down anywhere. At all. As long as we're there, you remain standing. Since you evidently can't be trusted to be on your own, you're to stay in my sight at all times. If you need to leave where I am for anything-even to use the bathroom-you're to ask my permission. Verbally. You are to come up and ask me first."

He saw her eyes widen at his last directive but she didn't argue, just nodded her head. He wanted to enforce obedience but he didn't want to invite a bunch of questions from their friends so he added, "You don't have to ask loudly, you can whisper in my ear but if I'm talking to someone, you wait until you can ask me quietly."

"We aren't going to go in there and have a fight or act like idiots in front of our friends, so we'll hold hands and speak nicely to one another but do not mistake how I act in front of people for me being over this. I may not do anything in front of them but we won't be in front of them all day."

"Do you understand everything I just said? Was there **any **part of it that you need explained further? This is your chance, Rach. Anything you want cleared up, you better ask now. I don't want to hear later that you didn't mean to do something or that you were confused about any of the rules."

"No, I understand perfectly but may I please say something?"

"As long as it isn't an excuse for what you did at the pharmacy, go ahead."

"Not an excuse-just I'm sorry."

"You will be. Now, let's go get this fucking little happy gathering over with."

Neither of them said another word as he started the truck back up and they drove the final blocks to the Lopez house. When they pulled up in front of the house, there were far more cars than they had anticipated. They'd been under the impression that this was just going to be a small gathering of their close friends but it looked like it had expanded well past that. There were at least 10 cars parked in the huge circular drive and more pulling in. Noah parked the truck on the street so they wouldn't be boxed in when they were ready to leave.

He got out, walked around to open her door and held out his hand. "Showtime, sweetheart. Smile and make it good." He twined his fingers with hers and they moved across the lawn to the house. They could hear all the commotion out back and headed toward the gate leading back to the pool.

"Chica, you made it-and you brought a tall, dark handsome man!" Santana bounded off one of the lounge chairs and over to hug Rachel. She leaned up to kiss Puck and took the Kroger bag from him. They could see that she was already happily buzzed but nowhere near drunk. San could hold her liquor. She linked her arm through Rachel's, leading them into the house.

With his order to not be out of his sight, Rachel had a moment of panic until she realized that Noah was right behind them. She slowed down slightly so that he could catch up and she could see him. She looked over her shoulder and he nodded briefly. When they entered the kitchen, there were several of the Gleeks present including Artie and Quinn (who had been a couple since college) and Mike and Tina, still together. Mercedes was out on the patio by the pool, talking to Finn as he manned the grill. Kurt wasn't home yet for the summer-he was in Europe with his boyfriend for another 2 weeks and Brittany wouldn't be back until mid-August. There were several people there they didn't know, many of them friends of Finn from Notre Dame.

"C'mon B, it's hot as fuck out there-let's go get you a suit. Puck-you know where the men's extra suits are in the pool house. Me and B'll be out in a few." Santana started to pull Rachel off to her bedroom but Rachel resisted.

_First test-_

"No, San, not yet. I don't really feel like swimming right now." Rachel tried not to sound like anything was out of the ordinary and she must have succeeded because Santana just shrugged and said, "K, later then. Whatcha want to drink?"

Rachel thought that maybe a glass or two of wine would help her feel less nervous. "Wine, San. White." Noah hadn't said anything to her since they walked in but he raised an eyebrow at her when she asked for wine. She took the hint. "Actually San, I think I'll stick with club soda. I've been feeling a little off today."

"You okay B?" "Yes, just feeling a little-off" she repeated. Santana poured her a club soda and turned to Puck, "beer's outside in the cooler."

Puck turned to walk outside and Rachel followed. She hadn't thought that staying where he could see her was going to be that big of an issue, but she started to realize that it was going to require a little ingenuity on her part. She and Noah had never been one of those "clingy, must-always-be-5-inches-apart" couples. Maintaining a constant sight line to him had the potential to attract attention if she wasn't careful.

Mike, Tina and Mercedes wandered outside as well. Puck and Mike were doing the elaborate handshake, fist bump routine they always did when they got together, standing near the grill, talking to Finn. Tina called out to Rachel and patted the lounge chair cushion next to her, "Rach, sit-we'll catch up while the boys act like they're still twelve." Rachel moved over to the lounger but told Tina, "I'll stand for a while. We've been driving around a lot today and I've been sitting for a while." She leaned up against a tree at the edge of the patio, sipping her club soda and catching up with Tina and Mercedes on what everyone had been up to during their school year, how weird it felt to be entering their last year of college and how what they'd all thought was going to be a small gathering of the Gleeks had turned into a huge party.

"This isn't my doing" laughed Santana as she came up and heard Tina comment on how Santana always seemed to attract a crowd. "Blame this one on Finn. He's the one who invited all his buddies."

Rachel participated in the conversation but only a small part of her was actively engaged. The bigger part was watching Noah, making sure she was obeying all the rules and trying not to think what was going to happen when they got home. She knew he was angry and she was just as disappointed with herself. She'd asked him to push her. He'd made it clear what the expectations were; she knew she was messing up when she was doing it. She'd been doing really well up until that stop and she wanted to have the chance to explain to Noah that she'd just panicked. She didn't think it would matter much in terms of her punishment but she wanted him to know that she hadn't set out intending to not follow the very rules she'd agreed to.

After talking with the guys a while, he eventually put down his beer and headed in the direction of the pool house to grab one of the many spare bathing suits the Lopezes left there for guests. He didn't say anything to Rachel, just moved off and expected that she would obey the rules. There was no view from the pool house to this part of the patio so she knew she'd have to follow him and remain where he could see her. She nodded at the girls and acted like she was just stretching her legs and walking around the party. When he entered the pool house, she followed.

No one was paying any attention to them specifically so she waited just inside the door, acting like she was just going to make conversation with her boyfriend while he changed. There were two other couples sitting at the bar and one of the women watched her as she followed Noah over to the bathroom after he grabbed a suit off the hooks. Rachel blushed furiously even though they hadn't done anything obvious and Noah hadn't even acknowledged her presence. She felt like one of those women who had to stalk their boyfriends even to the bathroom and wondered what that woman, whose name she didn't even know, must think of her behavior. Noah still didn't speak but he gestured at the wall with his head, indicating that she could stay there and not follow him into the bathroom. She leaned against the wall outside the bathroom and closed her eyes. She was grateful that he'd spared her that embarrassment but she knew he'd done it for himself, not for her. He didn't want the attention drawn to them. She wasn't looking forward to whatever was waiting once they left but she was glad they wouldn't be staying too long. This was incredibly humbling, having to stay in his sight like a child out in public with a parent, and it was so far out of their normal interactions that she didn't know how long she could do it without drawing undue attention.

He exited the bathroom and spoke his first words to her since they'd entered the party. "Would you hold my wallet and keys, please?" He handed them to her, grabbed a towel and moved toward the pool. There were plenty of people already in and a game of volleyball had been started. It was hot and crowded and the pool looked sparkling and cool. Not being able to swim and not being able to go inside in the air-conditioning were going to make this an even longer afternoon.

Noah stayed in the pool for about 25 minutes. He swam a little and then spent the rest of the time propped against the side, drinking his beer and chatting with Mike, Finn and a few of Finn's friends.

She didn't want to just stand there by the side of the pool looking like an idiot so she wandered around the patio, talking to people in various groups, always keeping an eye on Noah and making sure he could see her wherever she moved. It was almost enough to make her laugh if she'd been in a laughing mood. She'd been so worried about how she was going to feel in these clothes and how she'd manage to keep anything from showing but right then it was the last thing on her mind.

Her stomach was in knots and she didn't think that convincing anyone that she wasn't feeling well was going to be difficult but she knew she couldn't say anything until Noah indicated that it was time for them to leave. She wanted to go inside but she obeyed the rules and walked over to where he was leaning against the side of the pool. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Noah, may I go inside please?" He didn't turn his head to acknowledge her, just spoke low enough that only she could hear him, "do you need to use the bathroom?" She blushed again at having to ask permission and being asked about her bathroom needs. She thought about lying but decided that honesty was the best policy considering all that had already happened today.

"No, not now. I'd just really like to get out of the heat, please."

He turned then and the expression on his face softened just a touch. He wasn't a complete asshole and while he fully intended to punish her, he didn't plan on torturing her. He was also pleased that she'd been honest. She could have lied and faked using the bathroom. He wasn't going to follow her in-not with all these people here. He took another swig of his beer and handed her the bottle while he climbed out.

"Sure, we can go in. You can go in first, get out of the sun but don't leave the kitchen. I expect to see you in there when I come in." He took the bottle back from her and reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder as she turned to go back inside. "I'm glad you were honest, Baby" and smiled at her, a real smile-the first one she'd seen from him since they'd left the pharmacy. She smiled back and pursed her lips in a kiss to him before she headed in. She was still dreading whatever punishment she had coming but the knot in her stomach had eased somewhat with his smile and with the fact that he acknowledged that she'd done the right thing.

After Puck dried off, he changed back into his shorts and shirt. They'd been at the party for about an hour and a half but he was ready to leave. There were so many people present that he knew their absence wouldn't put a dent in the festivities. He was also ready to get Rachel's punishment behind them. This was one aspect of the Game that he hadn't fully considered. While he enjoyed the dominance aspect and "punishing" her for little transgressions, he hadn't really thought about what would happen if she screwed up big. The episode at the pharmacy was hanging over both their heads and he knew the air wouldn't be clear between them until it was dealt with. His anger was cooled now and he knew he could address what she'd done, not just react out of anger.

He made his way into the kitchen and saw her standing by the kitchen island talking to Santana. She looked tense and worried and San had a concerned look on her face. He knew Rachel had told her something at dinner the other night but he wasn't sure how much she'd divulged about today. San didn't look pissed though, so he imagined it wasn't about that. The matter of how to make their exit was handled when Santana looked up and saw him, placed her hand on Rachel's arm and walked over to him. "Puck, take her home. She looks like shit and said she isn't feeling well. There's too many fucking people here anyway. I'd planned for it to be just us but then Finn went and-never mind, that's done now. Just get her home, put her in bed and tell her I'll call her tomorrow. We'll do something later this week-just Gleeks."

She waited for his response and he played his part, walking over to Rachel and putting his arm around her shoulders. "You not feeling good, Baby? C'mon, let's get you out of here." He pulled her close and kissed her temple. They walked toward the door and Rachel reached out to hug Santana goodbye before San walked back into the party. Puck kept his arm around Rachel as they walked to the truck and while she was surprised, thinking he was going to pull away once they didn't have witnesses, she didn't want to say anything to change his mind. She leaned into his body, feeling the tension from the day start to drain away a little.

He helped her into the truck and she took her sitting position immediately. When he climbed into his side, he glanced over at her before he started the truck, "You did good in there. I know that was hard on you but you handled it really well. We're still going to deal with what happened but you can relax for a few minutes."

She didn't say anything but she leaned back against the seat and relaxed her posture, feeling like she could draw a deep breath for the first time in hours. She was nervous about whatever was coming next but knew that whatever it was, she could deal with it. They pulled out into the warm summer night, each of their minds focusing on the next stage of the Game.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** First, I can't say enough wonderful things about JayJackson. If there was a way to change the authorship of the story to include us both, I would. She's as much responsible for the end product as I am. Except if you don't like it-that's on me. Blame-mine. Credit-hers.

For those of you who have reviewed-thank you sooo much. It's blown me away that this has 70 reviews. For those who sent me messages saying how much they like it but don't feel comfortable leaving reviews, trust me-that is not a problem at all. I'm just glad you're reading and enjoying it.

Finally-for those who have sent messages saying things like "I didn't know it was going to be about THAT" or that Puck is treating Rachel like an object, I'll say this again-this is a smut story with very adult themes. If it were possible to give it a rating over M, I would. It has kink, sex, kinky sex, s&m, etc. Treating Rachel that way is the point of "The Game" and it's going to continue to include all those things. If you can imagine it, at some point it will likely be in here. IF you don't like that or it bothers or offends you, please-for the love of Mike, stop reading it. Don't skip the notes and warnings telling you what the content is and then send me messages complaining about said content.

Also-Sorry if this alerts for anyone more than once. Even proofreading, I missed a pretty glaring typo. See what I mean about Jay..if I'd read her edit first, I would've caught it. She rocks!

The usual ownership disclaimer applies-I don't own Glee. You're all shocked by this, I'm sure. ;-)

Now, back to The Game.

* * *

The ride home from Santana's was silent, both of them deep in their own thoughts. Rachel wanted to speak, to explain, but she knew this wasn't the time. She knew he wouldn't punish her without allowing her to speak at all so she was content for now to wait for him to start. Puck was well aware that she wanted to speak-Rachel babbled when she was nervous-but he wasn't in the mood for conversation. Having to punish Rachel for what happened was weighing heavily on his mind and he wanted to think through all of his options. He also wanted her to stew about it and wonder what would be coming next.

When they'd started The Game (_was it really only a week ago_) Puck hadn't thought much further ahead than a few spanking games. As it became apparent that Rachel wanted to delve further into the D/s realm of it, he'd been enthusiastically on board but he hadn't really thought ahead to this type of situation. So far, punishments had been for minor things or to reinforce rules and some were just excuses for him to do what they both wanted him to do-spank her. This was different. He'd done enough research to know that if they were going to have a real D/s relationship (even one that existed solely within the Game) what she'd done today warranted a real punishment-not just some smacks on her ass or on her tits but something that would drive home her place in the Game-something that was, well, punishing. They'd talked about ramping things up and they'd talked about obedience but they hadn't really addressed _this. _If Puck didn't punish her for real for this, he knew-and he figured that Rachel did too-they might as well just keep things on a "spanking for fun" level and forget about The Game.

He wasn't sure yet which one he wanted, to be honest. He knew himself well enough to know that he could devise some pretty ingenious punishments but he didn't want to harm their real relationship-the one that existed outside The Game as well as in it. On the other hand, Rachel had broken down and confessed to him how much she really needed The Game. She'd spent years forcing herself to ignore her own desires. She didn't think of sexual submissiveness as compatible with her independent, driven persona. She'd cried to him about how she felt that there was something wrong with her for wanting it-and for liking it. The Game gave her a place to express those desires –to be submissive and obedient (_you need work on that last part Baby_) and not feel foolish. She wanted to push her boundaries-she wanted_** him**_ to push her past her boundaries-and The Game gave her a place to do that. He loved watching her explore that part of herself.

He wasn't gonna pretend that it didn't give him something also-it did. It gave him a place to indulge Puck. Out of necessity, he'd spent the last several years merging Puck into Noah. He didn't regret it-you couldn't spend your whole life being a juvenile delinquent. At some point you had to decide if you were going to make the move to full time criminal or take the path of responsible adulthood. The Game let him bring Puck out to play. He could be domineering and demanding. Not to mention that it had resulted in some fuck-hot sex. This, though-punishing her like this- would take it to a whole new level.

_Shit! I need time to think. _

He'd tossed a few ideas around in his head during the party and decided to go with them. He had what he needed in the truck_-good thing I never took those bags out_. It would be a start to addressing what happened earlier but it wouldn't take them fully to a real punishment-yet. It would definitely give her something to think about, though.

Rachel wasn't so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the various expressions that played across Noah's face as they drove. She knew they weren't headed directly home, they'd been driving for too long, but she couldn't even begin to fathom where they might be going and she wasn't about to ask. She'd been thinking about what she'd done all afternoon-it was hard not to. She knew that she'd crossed a line. She'd angered Noah but she also knew it was more than that. She'd been the one who'd originated all of this; the spanking, the D/s, the whole shift in their relationship, the push for more and deeper and for him to take her past her boundaries. It had come from her so she had the responsibility to live up to her end of things. She hadn't done that today. Not only had she not done it, she'd failed not because it was too much or too deep or anything that could possibly be excused by nerves or newness. She was embarrassed-that was all it really was-and she'd deliberately disobeyed him for no real reason other than that.

They were still in Lima itself, they'd just been driving around in what seemed like an aimless series of turns. She figured that Noah needed some time to think about things and wasn't ready to address the issues yet.

When they turned down Webster Street, Rachel glanced over but Noah's head didn't turn and he didn't acknowledge her. Her head swiveled back and forth between looking at him and looking out the window. He made a left, pulled in a parking lot and turned off the truck. They were at the CVS in their neighborhood, just a few blocks from their parents' homes. Rachel still hadn't said a word but she continued to peer around the parking lot with a deer in the headlights look.

_Surprise, Baby. You better not even fucking __**think**__ about arguing with me over this._

"Something you wanna say, Baby"

_He can't mean-he isn't-this is-we live right over-what if somebody we know-_

"Noah, please-" her voice trailed off as she watched his mouth harden into a straight line.

_No way Baby. You know how to end this if you want. I don't hear that word, this goes __**my**__ way. _

"You brought this on yourself. I gave you the opportunity earlier to do this someplace where there was almost no chance anyone would recognize you. You fucked that up. Now you deal with this."

Realizing that there was no point in even attempting to argue with him, Rachel simply sat and waited for whatever was next. She knew Noah wasn't going to make it as simple as he had earlier.

"You have 8 minutes, Rach. 1 minute per item and 2 for the checkout. You pay for** everything** at one time at the main counter up front. 8 minutes. If I have to come in there and get you, trust me, you will **not** enjoy it. Any questions?"

_8 minutes. 8 minutes. 8 minutes. _

She knew she couldn't argue him out of the time limit or the checkout requirements but-

"Noah, what if there's a long line or somebody else needs something scanned and it takes longer?"

"Then I suggest you don't use up your entire 1 minute per item. 8 minutes, Rach. Not one second more."

There was no reply she could make to that. Rachel just nodded; stunned that he was actually going to make her do this.

"Do you need me to give you back the list or do you remember what you need to buy?"

Quietly, "I remember." _ As if I'll ever forget any of this._

_Here comes the mind fuck, Baby. _

"I'm making one little change to the list but I don't think you'll have any trouble remembering this. Instead of the Tiger Balm, I want you to buy a tube of capsaicin."

_Wait for it, wait for it…__**there**__ it is!_

Her head snapped up and her mouth fell open. **That** was the reaction he'd expected. Rachel was a dancer-she knew exactly what capsaicin was and Puck knew she'd done enough research to know why he'd included it. She'd figured it out with the Tiger Balm but capsaicin was **soooo** much worse.

_Oh my God-he can't-he-there's no way-_

"Noah, pleeeaasse. Please don't do-" She couldn't even finish her sentence, just stared at him open-mouthed.

Puck acted like she'd said nothing at all, took out his wallet and handed her another hundred dollar bill. He picked up his phone, "its 6:10 now. You have until exactly 6:18. 8 minutes. Time starts now. "

She sat there dumbfounded for a few more seconds until what he'd said penetrated.

_Now. Time starts now. _

Rachel bolted out of the truck like her hair was on fire. He'd parked on the other side of the parking lot this time so she had to hurry to make it across while time ticked away. She darted into the store and grabbed the first basket she saw. She looked at her phone; it still read 6:10.

_I don't know if our phones are on the exact same times. I never cared before. What if they're a minute or two off? What if someone sees me? Dad and Daddy get their prescriptions filled here. Capsaicin. He won't do that. Please God. Caroline, Caroline-I can't-I wanted this-8 minutes-not one second more-consequences-_

Rachel's mind was going a mile a minute but she didn't stop moving while her internal debate raged. She moved quickly through the aisles, not wanting to run and draw attention to herself. She was thankful that at least the items were all in the same general vicinity in every store. So far, she'd been lucky and there'd been no one that she'd recognized. Rachel looked at her phone and realized that 3 minutes had elapsed while she was collecting everything. That was 3 minutes on her phone. Having no idea about the exact time on Noah's phone, she hurried as she rounded the corner toward the front checkout counter. There was one checkout open, four people deep. The person standing at the end of the line made Rachel's heart drop into her stomach.

_Levi Kauffman! Oh my God, Levi Kauffman is in the checkout line. _

Of all the people Rachel least wanted to see at that moment, Levi Kauffman was definitely in the top 10. He'd attended the same synagogue as Noah and Rachel since childhood. He'd played football at McKinley with Noah, Finn, Kurt and Mike. Currently, he was in the same fraternity as Mike at Purdue. He knew all the same people as Rachel and Noah.

_If he sees me-he can't see me-he'll say something to Mike- if –why didn't I just do this earlier-please don't turn around, please don't turn around-_

"Rachel, Hey!"

Rachel debated for one second whether or not to just dump some random items on top of the things in her basket. She discarded that idea as quickly as it came; realizing that lying by omission had gotten her here in the first place. She smiled at Levi, held up one finger and pulled out her phone. Hitting the speed dial, she waited to hear Noah's voice.

"There a problem, Rach? You've got just under 4 minutes."

Speaking barely above a whisper Rachel pleaded with him, "Noah, Levi Kauffman is in the checkout line. He saw me and please Noah, don't make me walk up to him with all of these things exposed. Please let me put something over them. Noah, please. It's Levi. We have to see him at temple. He'll see Mike and just- please, Noah. Please."

He briefly considered telling her "no" and had it been someone else he might have, but Levi was their age and they had a lot of friends in common. He'd know, or at least have some idea, what all that shit could be used for. Puck wanted her to be embarrassed but he didn't want Levi talking to all their friends about Rachel buying kinky sex items at the local pharmacy. He did plan on making her sweat it out waiting for his answer though.

There was no sound on either end as she waited for his response. She had no idea how much time elapsed but it seemed like forever before she heard, "Fine. Cover it. But not when you get to the counter and you now have less than 3 minutes."

She stopped feeling like she was going to throw up as she grabbed items off the shelves, not really caring what she put in the basket, just trying to cover up her other purchases. She walked up behind Levi and got in the line.

"Sorry, Levi. I just needed to check if Noah wanted anything. How's your summer going?" Rachel put on a bright smile and aimed for a happy, casual tone while all the while her heart felt like it was beating out of control.

"It's good. Nice to be home. I'm headed to Santana's party. You guys going?"

"Actually, we just left. I wasn't feeling too well and then I had to get some things... you know-." Rachel tried her best to aim for a "don't ask any more questions, I'm talking about feminine products" tone and facial expression. It worked, and Levi's eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at her basket.

_There's nothing I can do about Noah's time limit now-just pleasepleaseplease let this line move faster. _

They chatted about this and that until Levi's turn came and he paid for his chips and drinks. He walked away with a wave and a "hope you feel better, Rachel" and it was _finally _Rachel's turn to check out. She almost groaned out loud when she saw that this clerk was also a kid who looked no older than his late teens.

_Are there any CVS clerks who aren't teenage boys?_

The clerk gave Rachel an odd look when she started pulling the top items out and handing them over saying that she decided she didn't want them after all. When they got through the boxes of cookies and bags of popcorn and the clerk saw the items underneath, he gave Rachel a decided smirk. He rang up the remaining items and Rachel handed him the money while trying to avoid eye contact. As the clerk bagged the last of her purchases, she was mentally willing him to hurry.

_I just want this over-I want out of this store-and Oh God-No, please no!_

Rachel had looked at the door and there stood Noah. He shook his head and started toward her with a smile. He reached the counter and nodded at the clerk. He leaned down, looked at his watch and smiled at Rachel, "9 minutes and 28 seconds, Baby. Sooo close. You would've made it if Kauffman hadn't slowed your roll."

His voice was conversational and she had a brief moment of wondering if maybe he wouldn't hold the time issue against her too much considering the circumstances. That hope died quickly. He started poking around in the bag. "You find everything okay, Baby?" Rachel nodded, feeling the warm blush of embarrassment spread over her. The clerk snickered and Noah stood there looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth as he looked around the store.

_Nope, no one here that we know now._

She thought it might end there but then he took several steps towards the door, turned back to Rachel and asked in a carrying voice, "You got the enemas and the vibrators, right?" At that moment, Rachel wished that a hole would open in the floor and swallow her. She stared at the floor. Puck's voice got a little louder. "Rach-I didn't hear you. Did you get the enemas and the vibrators?" When he was sure that his words had been heard by everyone standing near, he walked back to the register. "Rachel? Did you-"

"Yes, Noah, I got them." Rachel's answer was somewhere between a whisper and a hiss.

He leaned over and whispered, "Watch your tone Rachel. We can always stop at another store. We can stop at every drugstore in the county. I've got all night." Her body stiffened and her head snapped up. "Now, would you like to answer my question again-the right way?"

He stepped back as she looked at him pleadingly but he just stared. The clerk and the other shoppers were watching them with interest. "Yes Noah, I got the enemas and the vibrators." Her face was the color of a tomato and her voice was shaky but there was no snippiness in her tone so he accepted her answer without further correction.

The clerk held out the change and Puck took it and the bag and slung an arm over Rachel's shoulders. "C'mon Baby, let's go home and play." At that, the teenager behind the counter didn't even bother to contain himself and the sound of his laughter followed them out the door.

Rachel didn't try to shrug his arm off as they exited the store but she kept her head down, staring at her feet and didn't utter another word as they walked across the parking lot. When he opened the truck door for her, he tilted her head up to meet his eyes. Her face was still bright red and there were tears in the corners of her eyes.

"What did I tell you before you went in there?"

"I know what you said Noah but-"

"What. Did. I. Tell. You? Exactly? His words were short and clipped. "What **exactly** did I say?"

"You said that if I didn't make the time and you had to come in I wouldn't like what happened."

"Did you make the time?"

"No, but-"

"That's it. No 'buts'. End of discussion. If you'd done what you were supposed to do at the first store, we wouldn't be having this discussion. We'd still be at the party having a good time." He didn't sound angry-simply factual.

Rachel didn't respond, just fastened her seat belt and took her position. She felt like she could cry with frustration but she didn't want Noah to think it was an attempt to argue again so she took deep breaths, trying to center herself.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

W_e've been together forever Baby, you think I don't know what that sound is?_

"You don't have to stop yourself Rach. You're gonna be doing a lot more crying before your punishment is over. You might as well get used to it."

Noah's words broke her last thread of restraint and the words came spilling out. "Noah, I 'm sorry. I know I should have just done it the first time -I was just-I didn't mean. I know what I did. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. But that-my God Noah, that was-. I know you said-and I'm sorry –but that-that was-"

"I wanna ask you a question, Rach and I really want you to think before you answer. Are you sorry you did it or are you sorry you got caught?"

The question shocked Rachel. It was one of those questions she knew Noah had been asked a few hundred times during their childhood when he was verging on the cusp of delinquency. She'd never had it or anything like it directed at her though. She'd always been the good girl.

_I-I-I really don't know. _

She opened her mouth to say something and he held up his hand. "No, not now. I don't want an answer now. We'll come back to it later. I want you to really think about it, Rach. Right now, no more talking and close your eyes. You can relax position but I don't want to hear another word out of you."

_Close my eyes? The last time I had to do this-that mat-not again, please. It's okay- I can do this._

They drove for a while longer; Rachel's thoughts racing through her head, Puck's more centered but still varied. The music from Puck's "mellow" playlist on his iPod and the sounds of traffic were the only noises. After a while, despite the tension and her worry, Rachel was lulled to sleep by the dark behind her closed eyes and the white noise.

She woke suddenly to the feel of something on her head and started to panic when she opened her eyes and everything was still dark. She sat up straight when Noah's voice, low and calm, penetrated the dark.

"Shhh, sshhh Baby. You're okay. It's the blindfold, that's all. I slipped it on while you were sleeping. Leave it alone for right now, I'll take it off you in a minute."

Rachel thought about asking where they were and what was happening but she remembered his last command about not talking and decided to keep quiet for the moment. She knew she had punishment _(punishments?)_ coming and wasn't sure what Noah had planned but decided obedience would serve her best.

Noah's voice came out of the dark again, low and soothing, "Take my hand, Baby. I want you to get out of the truck and come sit on the tailgate. I've got you…that's it-slide down and put your hand on the side of the truck. There's nothing in the way. You aren't gonna trip on anything."

She followed his voice and the contours of the truck until she reached the tailgate. She felt his hands on her waist, lifting her up.

"I'm going to take off your blindfold now but I still don't want to hear anything from you. Nod if you understand me."

Rachel nodded, noting that his voice had changed from Noah's soothing timbre to the stern tone she'd come to associate with "Sir."

As the blindfold came off he said, "Look around, Rachel. Do you know where we are?"

It took a moment for her surroundings to come into focus but in the early evening light, Rachel recognized it as "their side" of Calvert Lake. The lake had a beach and family area on its Western side but the Eastern side was almost always deserted. There was no swimming area over here, no boat launch and too many rocks for fisherman to want to risk their boats. It was also almost 5 miles away from the other shore if you drove and the only way to drive there was down a difficult to find access road. She and Noah had parked here many times over the years and Rachel could count on one hand the number of times they'd ever seen anyone else.

She nodded at Noah.

"Good. There's no one here. I drove past the Western shore too and there were no cars parked in the lot. The water's still too cold for most people. That means no one's around."

He hadn't asked a question but his body language seemed to be waiting for a response so she nodded again.

"This is the first stage of your punishment. I don't want to hear another word out of you unless I tell you to speak. I said first stage because that's exactly what it is. We'll discuss the next stage later at home. Understood?"

Another nod.

"Close your eyes, take off your clothes and hand me your shirt and shorts. Rachel obeyed him without any protest and was quickly naked in front of him, trembling.

When he told her to open her eyes, the blanket he kept in the back of the truck was laid on the ground and his shorts were off, laying on top of her clothes on the tailgate.

His hand reached down between her legs and the finger he brought back was glistening.

"Get on your knees."

She dropped to her knees in front of him on the blanket. He grabbed her hair, yanked her head back and growled, "Mouth. Now." She'd barely opened her mouth before his cock slammed all the way to the back of her throat.

He'd had his cock in her throat more times than he could count over the years. Even without a gag reflex to choke her, he rarely treated her mouth like this. While he might grab her hair or thrust his hips, he usually let her set the pace. She could take him all the way without a whimper but blow jobs were her show. Not this time. He wasn't letting her blow him. This time, he was fucking her mouth. He fisted both hands in her hair and slammed his cock in and out of her mouth like he would her pussy during rough sex. His hips slammed forward and he used his hands to yank her head toward him. Her face was buried in his groin and he could feel her swallow around his cock. She was making noises and the vibrations were pulling him toward his finish. He knew he wasn't going to last long.

"How's that feel? You didn't want Kauffman to see you? What would he think now? What would anybody think if they saw you on your knees, bare ass naked with me fucking your face? Oh yeah, fuck Rachel-fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccck!"

He exploded in her mouth and it felt like he was cumming forever. When he finally let go of her hair, she fell back on the blanket, gasping. He reached into the truck bed and tossed her a bottle of water. He wanted to hold her and stroke her hair and tell her how fan-fucking-tastic she was at that, but he restrained himself for now-this was a punishment, not one of their regular sex sessions.

"Back on your knees, Baby, arms behind your back- that's right, grab your hands together- just like that. Legs apart-wider. **Wider**-that's good. Close your eyes again. I'll be right back." He grabbed his own shorts and put them back on but made no move to give hers back.

She knelt naked on the blanket, legs spread, body trembling from a combination of desire and fear.

_That was-we just-oh-love you Noah_

Rachel had no idea how long she knelt there but she heard one of the truck doors open and she could hear the rustling of plastic bags. She heard a door shut and felt Noah's steps getting closer. She heard him place something on the tailgate and her mouth went dry thinking of her recent purchases. More rustling and sounds she couldn't identify.

"Open your eyes." She saw a plastic bag on the tailgate and realized that Noah was holding something up in front of him.

_Is that..a -a–a-? Oh God. It can't- He can't be-_

"Since you look so good with my cock in your mouth, I thought I'd keep the visual going."

_He can't-I can't-He-this-is_

"Open your mouth, Rachel."

All her internal arguments were for nothing as she opened her mouth and let Noah insert the penis-shaped gag between her teeth.

"Between this gag and my cock, your jaw is gonna get quite a workout." She whimpered at his words. His hand reached between her legs again and she could feel his finger sliding quickly, meeting no resistance as her wetness slicked the way. He pulled his finger back with a gloating look on his face.

_I thought Levi seeing anything would be bad. I would have dumped everything on the floor at Levi's feet not to be doing this…but-still-the power and the dominance-I've been attracted to Noah as long as I've known him but now, like this..this is so much more-how can I be aroused by this?_

At that realization, small tears puddled in eyes; not from pain- it wasn't a huge gag, it wasn't designed to choke the wearer, just shut them up. No, her tears were from humiliation and shame. Humiliation that she was kneeling in the woods with a silicone penis filling her mouth and shame for the fact that it was turning her on.

"I'm gonna fasten this behind your head now and I want you to try and say Caroline." Rachel mumbled out the word, not even sure it sounded like a word. Noah loosened the strap behind her head than secured it again. That time, it was discernible as the word, even if a little muffled.

He bent down and rested on his heels in front of her, moving his fingers back to her clit. "How do you feel Baby? Ohhh that's right-you can't talk. Forget Kauffman seeing you sucking me off. What do think he'd say if he could see you like this? If anybody saw you naked, on your knees with a cock stuffed in your mouth? And wet too-poor baby's all wet. This is turning you on, isn't it, Baby?

_I-I-want-I want-oh God are those-? _

Puck saw the instant Rachel's eyes recognized what she hadn't noticed until now. He quickly unhooked the 2 plastic clothespins that he'd clipped to his belt loops. Rachel's eyes got huge and her panting behind the gag grew heavier.

"Oh, you know what these are for, do you Baby? Good thing I got you that gag." The whimper that followed let him know that Rachel was aware of exactly what was coming next.

Puck leaned down and ran his tongue over her right nipple then blew on it lightly and watched it pucker. His fingers grasped the nipple hard, pinching and rolling. When the skin was peaked and hard, he clipped a clothespin to the sensitive nub. Rachel made a noise in the back of her throat and thrashed her head but fought not to unclasp her hands from behind her back. Puck repeated the process on her left nipple while she struggled to hold the position he'd commanded.

"Definitely a good thing I bought that gag, huh? We're out in the middle of nowhere but when I get through with you, they may be able to hear you a few towns over." Rachel gripped her hands together so tightly that her knuckles were turning white and she moaned deeply behind the gag. Puck stood watching her for a minute, making sure that she was able to breathe around the gag in her mouth.

Puck stepped back and took out his phone. "I gave you 8 minutes. You took 9 minutes, 28 seconds. You owe me a minute and a half."

"Keep your arms behind your back-just like that." The position pushed her breasts out toward him. His voice was low and hard. "Just like that. You don't unclasp your hands. You don't try to move away. You do any of that, the next thing that touches your clit is Tiger Balm and if you fuck up after that, capsaicin. You've already found out once today that I'm not making idle threats. Wanna go for twice?"

Her frantic head shake had him almost feeling sorry for her.

_I couldn't take that-I know I couldn't-but if he made me, I would-that's why I wanted this-I needed this- I need this-I need him to push. I love you Noah, so much._

Puck stood still and just watched her. Rachel tried to control her breathing and grasped her hands tightly. He stepped beside her and gently ran his fingers through her hair. He knew he probably shouldn't, he didn't want to break the mood of the punishment, but he couldn't help it.

_She looks so fucking gorgeous like this_

Noah bent down and ran a line of gentle kisses across Rachel's shoulder. He felt her shiver underneath his lips and he could feel her body shaking, "ssssshhh Baby, you're doing fine. You can take this." She moaned lightly and a ripple ran through her body.

The clothespins were pinching her nipples tightly but Rachel knew that the real pain would come when Noah removed them. He looked at his phone again, "I minute, 15 seconds Baby." His hand reached down and ran gently inside her folds but he didn't touch her clit. "Soaked, Baby. Such a dirty, kinky girl." She whimpered behind the gag, fighting not to arch her hips and bring his fingers closer as he watched.

"Time! Good girl." He reached down and placed his hand on her arm, helping her up off the ground. He didn't touch the clothespins or attempt to remove the gag, so Rachel stood staring at the ground, waiting for his next move. Puck lifted the blanket off the ground and shook it to remove the dirt. He folded it over again and laid it across the tailgate.

"Climb up here and lie down-head in this direction. Keep holding your hands; just put them above your head." He helped her onto the tailgate and once she was situated, he ran his eyes over her body. Lying prone and grabbing her hands like that forced her breasts up. Noah bent down and gently ran his tongue over first one nipple, than the other. "Love you, Baby."

_Oh God Noah, love you so much, so good, feels so good, please don't stop_

_I love you Baby, but that doesn't change that this is part of a punishment. Time for more._

Puck straightened up and reached back into the bag, pulling out a large purple vibrating dildo, textured with raised nubs. He held it up in front of Rachel's eyes. "Hold your position. You know how to stop this if you can't take it but I know you can." With that, he ghosted the vibe very slowly across her pussy lips, applying enough pressure for Rachel to feel it but not enough to bring her anywhere close to an orgasm. Her nipples ached and she whimpered behind the gag, not sure which feeling was dominating her senses.

_Hurts, oh God, closer please Noah , hurtsclosermoreplease_

He moved the vibrator through her folds, the nubs rubbing on her sensitized lips but staying far away from her clit. A thin sheen of sweat coated her body, her muscles tense from the pressure of fighting not to arch her hips. Puck's voice was hard in her ear, "Like that Baby? Your body tells me you do. Can't decide which is better or worse, can you, the pleasure or the pain?"

As Rachel tried to absorb all the fires sparking through her body, Puck released the clothespin from her right nipple. She moaned behind the gag and let go of her hands. "I'll let you have that one Baby. Do it again and I tie your hands…and I break out the capsaicin."

The certainty that Puck would do exactly what he'd threatened prompted Rachel's immediate obedience and she clasped her hands back together. He pulled the other clothespin off just as quickly, the blood rushing to her nipples, spiking the pain higher. While Puck used his left hand to rub and pinch her nipples, his right hand never moved the dildo away from her folds-still not doing any more than lightly brushing over her clit before moving away. Her moaning behind the gag was piteous-desire and pain tangled together.

Puck dropped his hand from her tits and increased the pressure from the dildo. He rubbed it through her soaked lips and slipped it down just to the entrance of her pussy. He eased just the tip inside then pulled it out to caress it over her swollen lips.

Puck's voice was low and teasing in her ear. "How ya feeling, Baby? Oh right-still can't talk. But you can, you know. You can say Caroline if you really want to-I guess you don't want to, huh?" He increased the pressure of the dildo and ran it over her clit once more. His fingers moved to her entrance and he could feel the wetness on Rachel's thighs before he even got close to her pussy. The heat and dripping wetness had his cock straining against his shorts.

He slowly inserted one finger, rubbing the dildo just next her clit. A second finger joined the first and then quickly, a third. Puck crooked his fingers inside her and knew she was seconds away from exploding all over his hand. He ran the dildo lightly over her clit once more and without warning, he pulled his fingers from her body and tossed the dildo on the truck bed next to her.

Rachel's body was shaking and her whimpers and moans were plaintive as she tried to beg him with her eyes what she couldn't vocalize from behind the gag.

"Awww poor baby. You really thought I might let you cum?" His voice was lightly mocking. "Bad girls don't get to cum. Only good girls. You haven't been a good girl at all today. Good girls get to cum, bad girls get punished."

_I'll be good Noah, I swear, I promise please let me cum-I can be a good girl, just please let me cum-pleeeaasase-pleaasse_

As it became obvious in that no, he wasn't going to let her, tears of frustration leaked from her eyes.

Puck put the dildo and the clothespin back in the plastic bag and watched Rachel with her clasped tightly above her head, her chest heaving and tears falling. When he turned to walk to the front of the truck, she started to sit up.

"Uh-uh. I didn't tell you to break position yet. Stay exactly where you are 'till I come back." Puck disappeared to the front again.

_Please Noah, I can't stand this-please, I'll be good-please don't leave me like this-he isn't going to let me-God, I can't-he –I promise-please-he won't-he's not going to let me-_

Even as her tears stopped, Rachel's body ached in many ways and many places. Still, she felt oddly content and even a little proud. She knew she had another part of her punishment coming but she hoped that she'd taken the first part well enough to erase some of her earlier misbehaviors.

Rachel was so intent on her thoughts that he didn't hear him return. Puck hauled her to a sitting position and helped her climb down. When she was standing in front of him, he handed her one of his black hoodies.

"Put this on and go get in the truck. It's time to go home."

Rachel tilted her head and looked at him with wide, quizzical eyes while she slipped on the sweatshirt. It was so huge on her that it fell to the middle of her thighs. They'd always been good at knowing what the other was thinking but Puck felt like a mind reader when she looked at him like that.

"Ohhh- you wanna know about the gag? Yeah- that's not coming off just yet. I suggest you keep the hood up and your head down if you don't want anyone you know to see you riding around gagged with a cock in your mouth. I'll take it off you at home-eventually."

Rachel simply put her head down and tried not to cry again. He'd already told her she'd be crying so she knew it wouldn't change his mind. She also knew that if her body language in any way led him to believe that she was arguing his decision, Noah would come up with something worse. Today had proven that. Rachel sat as far back on the seat as she could, hunching her body inward so that nothing could be seen outside the hood. He shook his head and made a tsk tsk sound.

"Nope. Sit in position Rach, no hunching, no hiding. You can tilt your head down but that's it. You can lift your hands up if the hood comes too far back but I'll tell you when I think that is." Rachel simply nodded, her face flaming, hoping that they could make it back to her house without seeing anyone they knew.

Puck pulled the truck back onto the access road, wondering if she realized yet that there were no stop lights between the lake and her house and only 2 stop signs. The chances of anyone seeing her were almost non-existent. He didn't think she would realize that, she'd be too busy internally freaking out about the gag.

_Good. Baby, I want you so far out on that edge that a soft breeze would knock you off. _

_Time for Stage 2._


	12. Chapter 12

Jay and I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and alerting. It means so much that people like this story-and that the reviews have been so detailed and thoughtful. We are really thankful to you all. Again...thanks to the fantabulous Jay! Honestly, if I could change the authorship to both, I would. This is now our story!

And now we return to The Game.

* * *

Rachel wasn't worried about what would happen when they got home. It wasn't even on her mind. All she could do was pray that no one saw them. She didn't care at this point if it was someone they knew or not. If anyone looked into the car and saw her like this, she would die of embarrassment on the spot. She wondered briefly if Noah was driving extra slowly just to make her more nervous. She was so consumed with keeping her head down and trying not to move and make the hood of his sweatshirt fall off that it didn't even register in her brain when they pulled onto her street.

Her head popped up when they turned into her driveway. _We made it!_ Rachel felt the tension start to drain from her body until the reality of the situation hit her. Their four-car garage housed her dads' cars, her car and her Daddy's motorcycle. There wasn't any room for Noah's truck so he had to park in the driveway. That meant getting out of the truck –and Noah hadn't indicated yet whether or not it was going to be with the gag still in her mouth. Rachel had the garage remote in her purse but Noah also hadn't said whether they would be entering the house through the garage or walking up to the door.

_He said he'd take it off at home-eventually. He didn't say when but considering everything else we've done today I'm guessing that now isn't eventually. _

Puck thought about giving her the out of going through the garage but decided no. The Berry property was bordered by tall, thick hedges that the neighbors couldn't see over or through (_thank fuck for the BDads gardening obsession._) It was a beautiful early summer night, not yet full dark but the light was fading. If there were any neighbors outside, they were most likely in their own backyards enjoying the weather. He hadn't seen anyone out front when they drove up so he figured they were pretty well in the clear.

"Hand me your keys."

She nodded and grabbed her purse immediately, handing him the keys, not trusting herself to look up and meet his eyes.

_Is he going to make me sit here? Like this? _

When she handed over the keys without any hesitation, Puck figured that she'd gotten the message from today. If she didn't obey, the consequences would be worse than whatever he would have made her do in the first place.

Puck got out and saw her look up for the first time since they'd left the lake. Her eyes followed his movements and even from outside the truck, he could see the look of relief on her face that he wasn't going to make her sit in the driveway with the gag in her mouth.

_Tempting, Baby. But I want you in the house so we can start Stage 2._

He opened her door and helped her down, holding her hand as they walked to the front door. They made it up the walk without anyone seeing them. When Puck opened the door and motioned her inside, Rachel couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her.

_We're home. Whatever happens, at least there won't be an audience. The first time in my life that I don't want an audience. Imagine._

She waited just inside the door for Noah's instructions. She'd learned what happened when she acted without permission in The Game.

"Look at me, Baby."

She obeyed, tilting her head up to his. "You screwed up big today. You did well at Santana's and at the lake but the rest of it wasn't good-at all. We'll talk about it in a little while but right now, I want you to go stand in the same corner as the other night. Hands on top of your head. While you're there, I want you to really think about the question I asked you earlier."

_Corner time. It could be worse. I know it __**is**__ going to be worse but I can do this. _

Rachel nodded and turned to walk down into the living room. "Hold up, Baby. Take the shirt off."

_Naked corner time. With a gag. At least there's no one here. It isn't public._

Rachel moved to the corner and Puck walked behind her. "Closer, Rachel. Nose against the wall."

_This is humiliating-no it isn't-the pharmacy was humiliating-not public-no one here-still, its-no, I'm fine._

Rachel could hear him moving around behind her, but she wasn't about to turn and see what he was doing. She assumed that he was gathering together whatever implements he was going to use to punish her and she couldn't help the little tremors of fear that shook her body. Noah wasn't angry anymore, but she knew he was disappointed. He'd made no bones about the fact that her punishment wasn't over and the relief at being indoors again was gradually being replaced by trepidation over what might be coming next.

_The last time I stood here, it wasn't for deliberate disobedience and that hurt so badly-what is he going- I wanted this- I__** want **__this-but I-I'm not sure how I-_

Rachel suddenly realized that Noah had stopped moving around in the background. She didn't know if he was still in the room or not.

He was. Puck sat on the couch, just watching Rachel. One thing about her-she'd always worn her emotions close to the surface with him. She didn't hide how she was feeling. She laughed when she was happy, cried when she was upset, blushed bright red when embarrassed. The Game just intensified all that. Watching her now, he didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was feeling. There was a slight red tint covering her shoulders and he knew if she was facing him, her face would be pink. Embarrassed a little but not mortified-not like she had been at the store. Her breathing was mostly even with a little hitching now and again. That meant she was on edge-a little turned on, a little scared. His eyes kept going back to his favorite part of her body-her ass. She had a dancers' ass-firm, round and tight as shit. He lived in a major city and fuck knows, he'd seen his share of gorgeous half-naked women walking the streets but not one of them could hold a candle to Rachel. Her ass wasn't bright red anymore and she hadn't been walking funny so he figured that while it might have some residual soreness deep in the muscles, it wasn't hurting her too bad.

_That's gonna change, Baby_

After a few seconds, Rachel realized that he was there. She could hear him breathing. She thought she should maybe feel a little more embarrassed about her current position but she'd never been shy about her body with Noah and the submissiveness of this position _(and everything else he's done today)_ were scratching an itch that went deeper than even Noah was aware.

_Just think of this as another performance-_

Puck walked quietly up behind her and placed his hand on her right shoulder. She hissed behind the gag and held her breath as his hand wandered with aching slowness down her body, caressing the curve of her hip and hovering on her rear. She anticipated a physical punishment, reasonably certain that she was going to get some sort of spanking as Stage 2.

_Breathe Rachel-just breath-you knew this was coming-tensing up only makes it worse_

Rachel was so caught up in the anticipation of whatever would be coming that it took a second to register that Puck's hands were at the back of her head, unsnapping the gag. He turned her around gently and eased it out of her mouth. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, getting used to the feeling. He hadn't told her she could move her hands or speak yet, so she stood quietly with her hands still clasped on top of her head.

Puck leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on her lips and drew her hands down to her sides, then took her right hand and led her to the couch. He could see her body trembling and knew she was trying to think one step ahead and prepare for whatever was coming next.

_Good luck with that, Baby._

Rachel started to move into sitting position when Puck shook his head. "No, Baby-you don't have to take position now-just get comfortable." He handed her the sweatshirt, "here, put this back on." While she was dressing, he walked into the kitchen and called out to tell her he was getting a beer and asked her if she wanted anything to drink.

_Do I want a drink-clothes on-get comfortable-what is he doing?_

Remembering his response when she asked for alcohol at the party, she replied "Yes, please. If it's all right with you, a glass of white wine would be great, Noah."

"_If it's all right with you"-nicely done, Baby, nicely done._

"Sure Baby, coming right up."

Rachel stared around the living room, confusion written all over her face. She couldn't figure out how the mood had switched from an anticipated punishment to a seemingly normal evening in the blink of an eye. Puck came out of the kitchen with their drinks and forced himself not to laugh at the expression on Rachel's face. She had no idea what the hell he was doing and it was keeping her right on the edge where he wanted her.

"Here you go, Baby. Let's have these and we'll figure out what we're going to do about dinner. You didn't each much today."

_What is he doing?_

"You look upset Baby, something wrong?" His tone was pleasant but Rachel was wary about answering. The last time he asked her if something was wrong in The Game, she'd wound up wearing revealing clothes with no bra.

"N-no, everything is fine." She took a deep swallow from her glass. "That's delicious-thank you."

"No problem. What do you feel like for dinner?"

_Dinner? Wine? What on Earth is going on here?_

This time, Puck couldn't help himself. The laughter burst out of him at the expression on her face-a mixture of irritated, confused and scared. He put his beer bottle on the table and moved closer to Rachel. His hand came up to brush her hair back from her face and caress her cheek.

"Go ahead Rach, you can speak freely. Say what you're thinking."

"I'm-it's just that-this" gesturing at their drinks and their casual positions on the couch, "I'm confused. I thought-I"

"You thought you were getting punished?"

Noah saying_ punished _in that very normal sort of voice still made her blush. "Well—yes."

"You will be, just not right now."

_He's going to make me wait, and anticipate it, not knowing when-oh-I-oh _

He decided to take some pity on her, knowing exactly where her thoughts were headed. "No, not like you're thinking. Nothing's gonna happen tonight, you can relax."

Rachel took another sip of her wine and twisted the stem of her glass around in her hands. She took a deep breath. _He said I could speak freely-_

"May I ask why you're waiting? I mean-only if you'd like me to know, please."

_Nicely done again, Baby._

"Not why, Baby. The real question is 'what' or more accurately, 'who.' Who am I waiting for?"

"I don't-I'm not-what-or who- **are **you waiting for, Noah?"

"You."

Her expression grew even more puzzled and Puck knew it was time to explain.

"Rach, what happened today? Be honest, you're not gonna get in trouble for anything you say and you're already in trouble for what you did so just talk to me. "

Rachel had thought about little else all day and her answer came quickly, with no hesitation, "I was embarrassed, Noah. There's no other reason. I was embarrassed."

"I know you were, Baby- that was the point. I wanted to see if you would do what you were told even if it was embarrassing or uncomfortable for you."

Rachel just nodded at him. She'd known that was the point-she'd just been unable to push herself past it.

Puck took a deep breath and a swallow of beer. What he planned on doing next was a calculated risk on his part.

"Baby, you told me you needed this. You told me you needed The Game-and me in The Game to push you. But when I did, and I didn't push too hard-it was just a little embarrassment-you balked. I get that this is new- but I also know that you have to be willing to put your money where your mouth is."

"Noah, I'm sorry. And no, not just sorry I got caught. You're absolutely right. I asked for this, I told you I wanted this and when push came to shove, I –"

"You balked. And not only did you balk, you deliberately played dumb. You tried to get out of it thinking you could claim ignorance, even though that was a lie. Is that a fair interpretation?"

Puck knew it was and he knew Rachel did too. She'd admitted it at the store-she didn't call him and ask because she knew he'd say no.

Rachel took in their surroundings and the way he was speaking and asked the question that he was waiting to hear. Her voice was quiet and sounded a little sad, "So, does that-does what happened-what I did-does it mean you don't want to do this anymore?"

"No, not at all."

Rachel couldn't believe the relief she felt at that. She hadn't fully accepted how much she'd come to want The Game until she thought it might be stopped.

_I knew I wanted it-I told him I did-but he's right-I _

"You said you were waiting for me. What are you waiting for?"

_Here it is Baby-you're either going to fall off that edge with me or back out right now._

"You earned a punishment today, Rach. A real one-not a few little bullshit whacks or play spankings. A real punishment- You get that, right?'

"Yes" her voice was soft but not tentative. She agreed with him. "I do understand that."

"Good- because you're gonna have to ask me for it."

"I'm going –what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You're gonna have to ask me for it. Not tonight-I don't want you asking just to get it over with or because you think I want it. Baby, I've been wondering all day if maybe shit hasn't gone a little fast. A real punishment is going to be harsh. We talked about spanking and shit but not about this-not like this. This is taking it deeper. I'm in The Game, Baby, but I don't want to feel like I'm dragging you along. You have to ask, knowing exactly what you're asking for. If you don't, we can change things, figure out what we want but we can't do this."

By _this_, Rachel knew he meant The Game.

Rachel hadn't expected it but she could see his point. She'd thought it herself earlier-she'd been the one to start all this but it didn't feel like she was holding up her end. Noah wanted her wholly on board before they took this any further.

"Rach?" He wanted to hear her thoughts. He knew this was a risk, but it was also the only way. They couldn't play The Game if he couldn't punish her for things like today and he wouldn't punish her like that without her active acceptance of it.

"That's actually very fair, Noah. I asked you for this and then backed away for no good reason. "

_Thank Fuck._

"Okay, Baby, then here's the deal. Until you ask me we're just gonna hang out, eat dinner, watch some tv, go swimming-whatever. Normal summer shit. I'm not giving you a time limit but here's what I want. I want a letter; a written explanation of what you did that you think deserves punishment, acknowledgement that you know that the punishment will be harsh and what you want from it. If I'm convinced at that point, we'll move forward. Any questions?"

Rachel was impressed. She knew Noah was creative but his turning the tables like this was completely unexpected. There was one thought still lingering though.

"Can I still call _Caroline_ if we do this? Does acknowledging it mean that we can't, that I can't-"

Puck shook his head. _Only Rachel-_

"Shit Baby, of course. This isn't about giving me a free pass to beat you black and blue without objection. It's about actively choosing to take this deeper. _Caroline_ will always be an option for you, Baby. **Always**."

That was all Rachel really needed to hear. She didn't ever anticipate having to call Caroline but knowing it was there made things easier to take. She knew she could take far more than she had-mentally and physically- but she had a feeling she was going to need that security blanket with whatever punishment awaited her.

Noah was as good as his word _(always)_ and the rest of the evening was calm and pleasant. They ordered dinner in, swam a little in the warm night and ended up in the hot tub. They talked, as they always had. There wasn't any sex-Noah made it clear that anything sexual would wait until Rachel had been punished. He wasn't going to confuse things. He had no problem using sex in a punishment _(that's why I'm still frustrated and feel like I want to crawl out of my skin)_ but he didn't think it would do them any good to muddy the waters now.

Around 10:30, Rachel took a shower. When she came downstairs half an hour later, Noah had put in a movie and waited for her to join him. Rachel snuggled next to him on the couch but couldn't control the huge yawn that escaped as she closed her eyes with her head in his lap. While he fast forwarded through the previews, she yawned again.

"You okay, Baby?

"I am a little tired, but I know you want to watch this-."

"I think you need to get some rest."

Rachel wasn't sure how to respond to that. They hadn't said they were completely stopping The Game but the whole evening had been casual and easy with no undertones of dominance or submission. She wasn't sure if he'd made a suggestion or given a directive. He clarified quickly, "that wasn't an order, Baby-just a suggestion. It's been a long day and I know you're worn out."

With that, Rachel made up her mind. "If it's really okay with you, I would like to go to lie down."

Noah helped her up and told her he'd be up when the movie was over. He gave her a light kiss that gradually deepened until their tongues were intertwined. Noah broke the kiss and trailed his mouth down the side of her neck to that spot he knew made her crazy. When he heard the first whimper, he pulled back and added, "No taking care of yourself, Baby. No getting yourself off. That **is** an order. Only good girls to cum-remember?"

Rachel stood there red-faced and dumbfounded. Her sexual tension had lessened throughout the night until he'd deliberately ratcheted it back up again. Even then, she hadn't been thinking about masturbating; she was tired and wanted sleep. Until Noah mentioned it. Until he forbade it.

_I guess that answers my question. We're still in The Game._

"Yes, Sir."

G'night Baby."

"Goodnight, Noah."

Puck knew that once he'd piqued Rachel's interest and planted the idea in her head, it would be all she thought about for a while. He'd gotten himself off while she was in the shower and while it wasn't his preferred method of release when Rachel was in the vicinity, it would do in a pinch. He might be denying her orgasms for the time being, but he wasn't missing out just because he put her on restriction (_there's another perk of being the dominant in the relationship_). Puck sat back to watch his movie, chuckling to himself as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

"_Damn it, Noah."_

11:50: PM- Rachel looked at the time **again** and rolled over, bunching her pillow up in frustration. Despite how tired she'd been, she'd been unable to fall asleep. Noah's actions had brought all of her frustration back and his "no masturbating" order made it worse. Being a little edgy was one thing; she could always decide to handle it or just ignore it and go to sleep. Being forbidden to do anything about it kept it hovering there like an itch she just couldn't scratch.

Rachel felt conflicted, as she had with a number of things since they started The Game. The fact that Noah had control over such an intimate aspect of her life-the fact that she'd _given_ him that control-was frustrating. At the same time, it was completely arousing. Several times, she'd inched her hand down her stomach, never going further than just under the top of her panties. She'd finally stopped and gripped both hands around her pillow to avoid the temptation. Rachel didn't know if Noah would be listening or if he would catch her in the act but even if he didn't, she didn't want to compound their issues by disobeying him again. She was also fairly certain that he would ask her in the morning and she wouldn't lie about it.

_No, best to avoid it completely. Think about something else-music, songs-uuggghhh_

After another 15 minutes of tossing and turning, Rachel stopped even trying to pretend to sleep. Her room was soundproofed and she couldn't hear the television but she knew he'd only be about halfway through the movie. She could go down and watch the rest of the movie with him-he hadn't ordered her to bed, she was allowed to leave her room. She didn't think she could stand the smirking knowledge she knew would be all over his face if she did that. She tried to count sheep, sing songs in her head, think about anything besides the that low ache and the fact that she could feel the wetness between her own legs and-

_Damn!_

Rachel threw the covers off and got out of bed. She refused to go downstairs and let Noah see that he'd gotten to her but she knew that if she stayed in her bed, she'd wind up in more trouble than she was already in.

_More trouble, more-trouble-the letter-he didn't set a time frame but –why not? It's not as if I'm going to get any sleep anyway._

Rachel sat down at her vanity desk, stationary in front of her, pen in hand, trying to collect her thoughts. She'd anticipated having trouble writing; this wasn't anything she was used to, in any way. She'd never written a letter of apology (she'd apologized to people, just never in writing) and she wasn't even sure if this letter would meet that description anyway. What kind of letter was this, exactly-how much experience does anyone have writing a request for punishment?

Rachel put the pen to paper and to her surprise, the words just started flowing. She figured she could always write down whatever came to mind first and go back and edit it later. Noah hadn't put a time limit on this and she knew he wouldn't mind her editing. He wanted her to clarify her thoughts and she knew they both assumed that it might take her a while and a few attempts to come up with something satisfactory. She stopped a few times, struggling over the wording a bit, but for the most part it just spilled out onto the paper. When Rachel looked at her phone again, it was about 12:30 in the morning and she'd been writing for a solid 45 minutes. She knew Noah would be coming to bed soon and she read over her letter again. To her immense surprise, she didn't think it really needed editing.

Lost in her ruminations and re-reading the letter several times, she didn't hear him open the door. Puck didn't say anything, just watched her. He'd known Rachel would be frustrated, that's what he wanted. He hadn't anticipated that she'd start her letter-that's what he assumed it was, he didn't think she'd be writing for another reason at this time of night. He cleared his throat and watched her whirl around to face him, sheets of stationary in her hand. Puck didn't approach her, just lifted one eyebrow and quirked his head at what she held.

"I-My-I –I couldn't sleep. I decided to write your letter. I'm-it's –it's done. Would you like to read it now?"

**That **surprised him. Rachel was a perfectionist. He'd figured she'd want to write, edit, and re-write that letter at least 4 or 5 times before even thinking about showing it to him. Puck held out his hand for the papers and sat down on the bed. Rachel stayed at her desk, unconsciously moving into sitting position. She didn't need to ask now; it was obvious they were in The Game. She waited for his response.

When Puck finished reading the last page he handed it back to Rachel with a terse, "Read it to me." Her facial expression wasn't challenging, just confused and when, despite her confusion, she picked up the papers to begin immediately he decided to indulge her curiosity. "I want to hear it from your mouth, Baby. I want you to hear yourself. Out loud, in your own words."

Rachel wondered briefly if she had known he would make her do this, would she have edited what she wrote? She was glad she hadn't known. She looked down at the papers and began.

"_**The first part of this letter is for Noah**_

Dear Noah,

I should probably say Dear Sir, but I believe Noah fits best at this point. It's Noah who is my friend and my lover. It's Noah who has always made me feel safe enough to confide my dreams and desires. It's Noah who loves me more than I ever thought possible and has never wanted to change one thing about me. It's also Noah who I approached about my fantasy. My fantasy which has now turned into this thing we are calling The Game. Sir will make an appearance in a little while but for this part, I'm speaking to Noah.

The first thing I want to say is how very much I love you. I adore every single thing about you-your warmth, caring, loyalty, generosity, talent, drive and everything that makes you who are you. I've loved you for what feels like forever. I've thought about that a lot over the years and I know it must be true because when we started this relationship, I was willing to get beyond everything that had happened in our pasts. I don't think there's another human being on the planet that I would have been willing to do that for or with. As a matter of fact, I know there isn't.

I know that you know all of this-the fact that I love you isn't any surprise. I just felt the need to put it on paper for this.

Noah, when I first brought this idea to you, you were partially right. I hadn't given a lot of thought to how far it might go or where we might take it. I say partially because the complete truth is that I had thought about it. I've imagined all of this for a very long time. I think I imagined The Game for as long as I knew there were things like this out there. I found the Story of O in my teens and from that point on, I was completely enthralled. I read the Sleeping Beauty books so often that I had entire passages memorized. I don't know why, I've tried to figure it out many times over the years. Maybe because it's a world completely different than the one we live in day to day. In our real lives, in the life I've chosen, I have to be in control. The competition is too fierce and the chance of success is too tenuous to let anyone else dictate anything. Maybe that was what appealed to me-I honestly don't know. I do know that it's been in my mind for years.

I debated telling you so many times over the years but the opportunity just never seemed to be there. I'd barely acknowledged the feelings to myself when we still lived here in Lima and I just couldn't bring myself to expose that part of me here. After that, we either lived with roommates or one of us was out of the country or the state, or, or, or, or, or…. Do you see what I'm saying? Like I told you the other night-I also worried that you might say no. It wasn't that I didn't trust you with it-it was just that if I'd spoken it, made it real and then we couldn't or you wouldn't-well, it just seemed safer to keep it inside.

I know you picked up hints, I left some along the way like a trail of breadcrumbs, but I wasn't entirely honest. I knew you thought I just had an interest in a little spanking or that sort of thing. I'm reasonably certain that you didn't know how deep my interests went or how dark my desires are. That's my fault and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest with you.

I know we're partially in this place right now because of that. I know you've felt like you were maybe dragging me into something that was more than what I wanted. You aren't and it isn't. I want all of it. I want the domination, the submission, the pain, the pleasure, the humiliation, the sex, the punishment-all of it. So much. I think I've been, balking was the word you used, because I thought that if you knew how much I wanted it or honestly, how deep I wanted to go, you might balk yourself. It's one thing to know that your lover likes spanking games; it's an entirely different animal to want to go to the depths I want.

I've not been fighting The Game, Noah- I've been fighting wanting so very much more within it.

I did mean what I said about our real lives, I don't want this to be our all-the-time lifestyle but I do want it to be a huge part of our lives. Every bit of it-as far and dark and deep as we can take it.

All my love always,

Rachel

_**This next part of this letter is for Sir-**_

I'm very, very sorry about what happened today. I want this, I truly do-I hope I made that clear in the first part of this letter. That said, wanting something and living with the reality of it are very different things.

It embarrassed me to purchase those items but truthfully, it was more than that. It embarrassed me to be completely turned on by that kind of task and by the fact that you weren't letting me get away with it. I don't know if I'm making any sense but I hope I am.

Today was difficult. Seeing Levi standing in that line was a moment I don't think I'll ever forget. Seeing you standing in the doorway was worse-and better. You putting me in my place in the store made me feel small, submissive, humiliated and as you determined yourself at the lake, aroused.

I was wrong today. If I'd been honest about my feelings for The Game from the beginning, today might not have happened-but it did, and I was wrong. You were within your rights to do everything you did and you are within your rights to punish me however you think I deserve.

I can't promise that I'll never disobey again. I'd like to promise that but I think we both know I'd be lying. Obedience is probably the single hardest part of this for me. It's also the part that gives me the deepest sense of contentment when I do well and I know you're proud of me.

I know you weren't proud of me for most of today and I'm sorry. You asked me what I learned from today. I learned that your opinion matters to me more than the opinion of anyone else, friend or stranger. They might have been amused at my expense. You were disappointed. Your disappointment hurts more.

Please forgive me and know that I'm ready to take whatever punishment you mete out. I'm fully aware that it will be a real punishment and that it will not be easy and that you will not be lenient. I'm expecting that it will quite painful and that it will stay in my mind for a long time. I also understand that is the point of punishment; to act as both a consequence for negative actions and a deterrent to future negative behaviors.

I await your decision.

Respectfully,

Rachel"

Puck had closed his eyes during Rachel's recitation and kept them closed for a few seconds after she finished. Rachel was already nervous and the silence did nothing to alleviate that. She wasn't sure what his response would be and wouldn't even begin to hazard a guess. She'd admitted to wanting The Game but also to lying to him about how much and how long it had all been a part of her thoughts. She knew he would understand why but she didn't know how would feel about the fact that she'd lied at all.

Feeling like he was living in another mind reading moment, Puck looked at Rachel's expression and knew he needed to speak. "It's okay, Baby. It wasn't really a lie/lie and I get why it'd be tough to get out. Just no more from here on out, 'k?" He gave her his trademark Puck smirk, chortled and continued, "we've missed years where I could be warming up that ass."

Game or no Game, Rachel bounced off the chair and launched herself into his arms, laughing along with him. "Agreed. No more lies, or half-lies or partial truths or whatever we want to call them, Noah. None." They stood together in the center of the room, his larger body enveloping her small one and just enjoyed the feeling of knowing that no one else would ever know them better than the other person.

Puck was the first to break their embrace and he gestured for Rachel to sit back down at her vanity.

"Now, we need to decide something. I'm actually giving you a choice here Baby. I know it's late and it's been a long ass day. We can either deal with your punishment now and get it out of the way or we can put it on hold till after we wake up."

Rachel's feelings were mixed. The very fact that he was giving her the option let her know that it was going to be even worse then she'd imagined. Getting it over with sounded like a good plan. On the other hand, she was tired-mentally and physically and she didn't want to let either of them down again. Still, she didn't think she'd get much sleep with it hanging over her head.

"Thank you for giving me the choice, Noah. If it really doesn't matter to you, I think I'd like to take care of it now-I'd like to put this whole episode behind us as soon as possible."

The relief that both of them felt was palpable.

"Let's get to it then. I'll be right back. Use the bathroom, do whatever you've got to do. When I come back, I expect to find you completely undressed and sitting on your chair in position."

Puck walked out of the room and Rachel stripped. Washing her hands in her bathroom, she looked at her face in the mirror. She was tired but she felt lighter than she had in days. It was all out, no more secrets; they could be in The Game with nothing hidden.

Rachel perched on the edge of her chair as she waited for him to return. Her heart started to race as she heard him pounding up the stairs two at a time.

Puck walked into the room with several bags. He placed the bags on the floor and handed Rachel a slip of paper. She recognized it as the receipt from the Webster Street CVS.

"What is the total on that receipt?" His voice was clipped and she knew there would be no easing into this.

"$76.48, including tax."

"76 dollars and 48 cents **extra** that I had to pay in order for you to finish your task correctly. Is that right?"

"Yes, Sir"

He stood almost directly in front of her, his arms crossed over his body, his mouth in a hard line.

"What do you think would be an appropriate punishment for me wasting 76 dollars?"

Rachel remained silent for a moment, unsure if he was being rhetorical or if he actually expected her to answer. When he kept staring, she presumed an answer was required.

"I-I don't know. Whatever you decide is best."

_Nice try Baby, but no-_

"I thought that 1 stroke per dollar might be fair. Does that sound fair to you?"

Rachel's eyes widened like saucers.

_He can't-I know I said-but-that many I-I –he can't-I –I know he can- but_

_That got your attention, didn't it Baby?_

Puck wasn't an idiot. BDSM blogs might be hot and raunchy and talk about things like 100 stroke beatings but for this, no. Not now. Not this soon into things. If he only planned on giving her a hand spanking, 76 swats wouldn't be too harsh, but for what he had planned it would be way too much, way too soon. He had every intention of lowering the number but he liked fucking with her head, keeping her on edge.

After giving Rachel some time to absorb the thought of that many strokes but before she could completely dissolve into a panicked mess, Puck spoke again.

"**However**, just as you know that negative behavior will be punished, I think it's equally important for you to know that good behavior will be rewarded. At some point, hopefully you can just get a reward in and of itself. Right now-your reward will be a reduction in your punishment."

Rachel didn't feel magically better at his words but they did still some of her deeper panic.

"So, we start with 76 strokes. I'll take 10 strokes off the total for each thing you did well…you did an excellent job at Santana's. That takes us to 66. You handled yourself very well out at the lake; that gets it down to 56. I'll take 10 off for calling me to ask about Kauffman. I know how difficult it was facing someone we know, but you still called me. That takes it down to 46 strokes. I'm also taking 10 off for telling me the truth in your letter. You didn't have any idea if you would get punished for lying to me but you told the truth anyway. That brings us to 36. I have one more question for you…did you touch yourself after I told you not to?"

Rachel had been expecting that question, just not so soon, but she answered honestly.

"I started to-I-I-I didn't ever go under my panties-it's why I wrote the letter. I didn't want to disobey and I knew if I stayed in bed I'd be tempted so I got up and once I was up I-well- I needed something to distract me so I started the letter."

Regardless of how much she wanted this or how many books she'd read, Rachel had no real preparation for standing in front of Noah discussing things like masturbation restrictions. Her face flamed as she finished her explanation and she kept her head down.

"Eyes on me, Rach" Her head came up and the flush on her face deepened as he continued.

"So, you thought about disobeying and you started to but you stopped yourself?"

"Y-y-yes, Sir."

"I won't take off the whole 10 since you did start. I'll take your stopping and your honesty into account though and take off 5. That leaves you at 31 strokes. You'll get them with a variety of implements and in a variety of places. Same rules-no moving away, no trying to avoid strokes, no reaching your hands back to cover or rub your ass, no clenching your ass and no words-except one if you need it. No others-no asking me to stop, no "it hurts", nothing. If I tell you to count, you count. If I ask you a question, you answer but no other words."

Rachel wasn't surprised by any of that. Those were the rules she'd expected. Puck elaborated a little more.

"Also- If you do anything I've told you not to, that stroke won't count and you'll get another. If you do something again, not only will that stroke not count and have to be repeated, you'll get another punishment-either an additional stroke or an entirely separate punishment. The easiest way for you to get through this is for you to do exactly what I tell you."

_That's always going to be your best choice, Baby_

_Extra punishments? He really does mean to do this the way all the books I've read say-_

"Any questions? If you have any, ask now. Do you have any questions about your punishment, the requirements, anything at all?"

"No Sir, no questions."

"Good girl. Then get over my lap just like the last time."

Puck climbed on the bed, back propped on the wall and Rachel positioned herself over his lap. She noticed that he didn't arrange pillows or blankets for her this time. She hadn't expected any. Nor did she expect the opportunity to put this off at all by giving him a blow job. He'd made it clear that this was about punishment, not enjoyment. He did the same thing he did the last time she'd been in this position; rubbed his hands over her lower back, butt and thighs, wanting the start of the punishment to take her by surprise. She tried to relax as much as possible-

_31. I can do that-he'll probably get at least halfway just spanking me. I can take 20 or so more with-_

His voice interrupted her internal monologue.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Sir?"

_I saw your face when I got to 31. You thought you were home free, didn't you Baby? Surprise._

"There's one more thing."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Those 31 strokes are **only** for the extra money you cost me. They won't be with my hand. I'm starting with my hand and this spanking is for your general disobedience, including your stunt at the pharmacy. I don't start counting the 31 until I'm done with these-and I won't be done with these 'till your ass is bright red and burning hot."

Before Rachel had time to register the words_ burning hot_, Puck's hand came down flat and hard across both ass cheeks.

"Aahhh" Unlike the last time, he didn't take time to warm up or build into it-he just began her spanking by slamming his hand full force into her ass. He brought it down again and again, not stopping to allow Rachel to catch her breath.

"Oww, ahaa-" The noises got a little louder but-

_You're still just uncomfortable, Baby. It doesn't __**hurt**__ yet._

His right hand kept a steady pounding-left cheek, right, right again, left. Puck didn't spank in any kind of rhythm-he didn't want her to be able to anticipate where he would hit next. He alternated between her cheeks and her sit spots, the round globes warming under his hand. His left hand rested next to him. He'd thought about holding her waist to keep her still but he wanted her active submission. She'd earned this and fuck it, she was going to have to keep herself in position for it.

Rachel knew that she wasn't being held in place. She fought against the urge to roll away or clench or try and evade Noah's hands. She knew why he didn't hold her down and she knew what the consequences would be for moving away but-

_Oh God, this is starting to hurt. This is what I asked for but-okay, breath-breathe_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Rachel couldn't help the cry that escaped her lips when Noah started to smack faster. His hand had been going back and forth, but then he focused on her sit spots. The tears started to collect behind her eyes when his rough, callused, guitar-player's fingers stopped smacking and started pull and pinch at the soft skin of her sit spots.

"Aaaaaahhhh-oooowwwwww"

"Warm Baby- but not quite hot enough."

Puck started back in at a furious pace, feeling the warmth and the sting on his hand as he blistered Rachel's ass. His hand came down without pausing, one side, the other, back again, and again, down to her sit spots. When he heard the thickness of tears in the noises she was making, he knew he was just about done with the hand spanking.

"Count these last 10 out loud."

Rachel moaned out loud at his command. She knew he was making her count because it would force her to focus and not let her lose herself in just riding out the pain.

"**ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN!"**

Rachel screamed the last number and Puck's hand slowed. He stopped spanking but he let his hand wander over her ass, feeling the heat and observing the deep pink that had risen there. The next part he was going to switch up a little.

"Bend over the bed. Upper body down, ass up and out-legs apart. Any time I tell you to bend over the bed, that's the position I want."

"YY-y-y-yes Sir." Rachel stammered and sniffled but she wasn't full on crying yet. She jumped up quickly to follow his orders, dreading what might be coming but dreading more what would happen if she didn't obey immediately. She heard Noah walking around behind her but she wouldn't look.

_No sense borrowing trouble and I'll feel whatever it is soon enough._

His voice broke the silence. "How's your ass feel? And be honest. You know what I want."

_Yes, I do-use my words. Why does this excite me sooo much? Be honest-that means he knows that it isn't-_

"It-it hurts but it isn't unbearable. It's hot and feels tight and it-it stings but it's okay."

"Good girl. When you did your research, what did you find out about spanking implements? Why change implements during a spanking?"

_He's really not asking me to-? Is he? That means he's going to -I wanted this-I_

"Rachel, I **asked** you a question." Puck's hand came down hard on her ass again-and again-and again. Three more hard, quick hits directly on her sit spots. "I'm waiting for an answer."

Rachel spit out, "You switch implements so the one being spanked doesn't get numb and so the sensations are separate and distinct."

Puck held in a laugh-only Rachel could have her ass in the air, bright red from his hand and still sound like a dictionary. He reached out again to caress her heated ass, grabbing hard at the inflamed lower portions where he'd concentrated the spanks.

"Now we start the 31 strokes. You'll get these in sets of 10 and then the last 1 by itself."

He stopped talking and Rachel heard a whistling sound cutting the air. Before she could identify the noise, she felt something land on her ass, and then a white-hot pain rise in the exact same spot. She howled as the pain rose sharply and a hot ache followed in its place. There was no help for it this time, tears rolled down her face instantly.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

_A cane, a rod-what is that-oh my God-hurts, hurts-_

She felt his hand on her bottom, tracing over the welt that had risen quickly. As Rachel panted, trying to breathe through the sensation, she saw something in front of her face. It was another wooden dowel, like he's used before-only longer-this one was closer to 2 feet long.

Puck knew he'd need to be extremely careful here. A cane applied with too much force could break the skin. Not enough force and it's not much worse than a slightly unpleasant sting.

He pulled the dowel back from Rachel's line of vision.

"You have a choice here. That was strong. **This-" **Rachel heard the swish through the air again just before the second stroke connected, just above the first, "is medium." She let out a screech, partially from real pain and partially in anticipation of another white hot pain like the first. The second time was extremely painful but still not as bad as the first. The spreading pain that followed was deep but not as agonizing as the first stroke.

"You can have 5 hard or 10 medium." The first time he'd given her a choice like that, with his belt, she chose the fewer number but harder strokes. Rachel knew there was no way she could take 4 more strokes like that first one. The fiery sting from that one still ached.

"I-I'll take the 10 medium, Sir."

Puck wasn't surprised. He stepped closer to her so he wouldn't have to swing wide and possibly wrap the flexible rod around her hip. He drew his arm back and brought the rod against her ass a third time, directly below the first two marks.

"Owwwwwwwwww," Rachel wailed, tears flowing freely. She hoped he didn't ask her to count these. It would take all her effort not to jump away.

_Medium or not, these are ungodly-Aaaaaaaaaaaagghhhhh_

The next five came quickly, but none of it was quick enough for Rachel. Between strikes, Puck rolled the dowel across the previously laid marks, making Rachel hiss and moan as the tears flowed.

"I'll count those first 2 in the 10, so you only have 2 more."

_Only? _Had she not been in so much pain, Rachel might have laughed. Her legs were starting to shake from the strain of holding her position and forcing herself not to clench or shy away.

"Ass out, Rachel."

She pushed her behind out, lifting slightly on the balls of her feet.

The 9th stroke was the first one to cross over any other and that was so painful that Rachel wailed loudly and started to break her position, acting on instinct only. Her legs bent and she was almost off the bed when Puck spoke.

"Get back in position NOW or that one doesn't count." Puck lowered his voice and bent down next to her ear. In a low growl, dripping with sex he whispered, "This is what you wanted Baby-darkest desires. Can you submit to them? Submit to me?"

Rachel knew she could call Caroline and she knew he wouldn't be mad if she did but she would be mad at herself. This was what she'd thought about all those nights with those books and her imagination. It was what she'd wanted for so long.

_I've wanted this-God, it hurts so bad, but I want-_

She slowly straightened her legs and angled her upper body down, pushing her rear out to him.

"I'll give you that one-I know this is new-but that's it. Last one."

He didn't bring the rod down as hard as he had for the first "hard" stroke, but it was more powerful than the previous "medium" ones. He might not make her take the whole stroke over, but there would be a consequence for breaking position.

The rod hit her ass, again crossing other welts and Rachel let out a high-pitched sound somewhere between a moan and wail. The bed was soaked with tears and she couldn't stop the shaking in her legs.

Puck sat on the bed and pulled her across his lap, careful not to touch her ass. He knew they needed a break in the punishment and he ran his hands over her back and through her hair. "Shhhhhh Baby, ssshhhh-that's over. All over. You took that really well- Shhhhhh, it's okay, it's okay."

He waited for her to calm down some. He didn't wait too long-she still had 21 more. He didn't plan to let her out of those. After her letter, he knew how much she really did want this. The next ten would give her ass a break though.

"Okay Baby-you're okay. C'mon. Up. Stand up-eyes on me. Hands behind your back-just like at the lake."

Rachel grabbed Noah's hand and got to her feet. She didn't question him, just stood in position and lifted her face to meet his eyes, knowing exactly what he was going to say next.

"How does your ass feel?"

"Like it's on fire. It hurts on the outside and under the skin."

He nodded. She'd stopped crying when he was holding her but he could see the tear stains on her face. He was about to put more. No point putting it off any longer. He moved to stand beside her.

"Hold that position. Do. Not. Unclasp. Your. Hands."

He didn't give her any options this time. The first stroke of the rod came down across both breasts, above her nipples. Rachel's head snapped back, her eyes scrunched shut and a low moan of pain filled the room.

_This hurts soooo much. I can't-I can't-I-I-want-I can't-I_

The next two strokes caught the sensitive undersides of her right breast and then her left. She didn't try anymore to contain her noises or her tears.

"Aaaaaaaaagggggghhhh!"

When the first stroke came directly across her nipples, Rachel screamed and dug her fingers into her hands to keep from unclasping them. The second direct nipple stroke came immediately following and her howls of pain made Puck immensely thankful that these walls were soundproofed

Rachel bit hard on her lip to avoid begging him to stop. She didn't break the skin but she knew her lip would be puffy and bruised later.

_Five more, I can't take-I can't-_

Two more on top and one across the bottom of both and amid the tears and the moans, Rachel knew exactly where the last two would land.

Almost before the thought made it through her brain, the rod came hard across her left nipple and then her right.

Rachel truly thought she might lose her voice from that. Her nipples had also been amazingly sensitive and Noah punishing them like this was as close to unbearable as anything she could imagine. Her knuckles were white, her lip was sore and swollen and her breasts felt like they were going to explode.

Puck thought briefly about making her lay on her stomach on the bed, pressing into her sore tits. He decided not to because he knew his last stroke would be hard enough on her.

_Might as well cut her a break now_

"Bend over the bed." That was all he had to say-she moved to the same position he'd made her take earlier.

Rachel placed her hands back on the bed and lowered her upper body to rest on the mattress. She couldn't control the tremors that shook her entire body. She knew there was going to be another spanking and all she could think of was Noah's belt. She **hated** that belt and the thought of the leather on top of the welts already peppering her body was enough to make her shake.

Puck thought he knew what was freaking her out so bad. He knew how she felt about his belt and while he'd enjoyed mind-fucking her earlier, he didn't want her to lose it completely now.

"Not the belt for this, Baby"

Rachel started to cry at his words. She knew she only had 11 left to take and the fact that they wouldn't be with his belt gave her a little more strength. The full body shaking eased and she took a deep breath.

Puck stood behind her and ran his hands over her ass.

"I know, Baby. Almost over." He held up a ping pong paddle in front of her eyes.

_A paddle? I don't know-I've never-_

Rachel felt something hard and flat connect with her rear. It felt stiff against her welts on top of the spanking she'd gotten with his hand but she was still so relieved that it wasn't the belt that she thought she could make it through another 9 without too much trouble.

_Anything is better than that belt. Anything._

Puck administered the last 9 smacks with the paddle, alternating between each cheek and her sit spots. He didn't take it too easy on her but he didn't bring the full strength of his arm. His intention was to make her ass extra sore and drive home the submissiveness of her position. Rachel moaned lowly and there were some small tears as the paddle made contact with the welts, but she managed to make it through without screaming. Rachel didn't move or break position but the tension eased out of her body when she heard Noah call "10."

_30-I did it. One more. I can do this._

"One more, Baby. One more then it's all over. Stay in this position."

"Yy-yes-Sir"

With no warning, Puck brought his belt straight up between Rachel's legs, the leather slapping hard against her bare pussy lips. Her legs buckled, and she fell to the floor, grabbing between her legs.

Her sobs came hard and Noah bent down and helped her onto the bed. He pulled her close to him and twisted her so she was lying on her side, not putting any weight on her front or back. He rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair, waiting for her sobs to ease.

"Ssshhhh Baby, it's all over. You did great, Baby. You did-so proud of you-so good. Love you, Baby. Love you soooo much."

"N-N-Noah-wh-ww-why- that?"

"You'll remember it the most next time you're tempted to disobey- won't you?"

She didn't answer but he felt her small nod. She whimpered slightly and clutched at his leg while he gently stroked her head. They sat quietly together for a minute when Noah eased off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Rachel didn't raise her head from the mattress when he returned and his weight settled on the bed.

"Noah?"

"Sshhh, Baby. Just lay there- I've got you."

Rachel heard a cap click open and suddenly there was coolness covering her breasts. "Mmmmm, ohhh, that feels wonderful, Noah."

"Aloe Vera gel, Baby. Just relax."

He continued rubbing the cooling gel into her breasts then she felt him move behind her and the same coolness on her rear. She hissed briefly as his hand made contact but he was nothing but gentle as he ghosted his hands across her body. Rachel felt herself starting to fall asleep and wondered how that was possible with all the soreness across her body.

Noah got up again and Rachel heard water running. She felt herself drifting off when Noah knelt next to the bed and eased Rachel's legs apart. She shook her head groggily, "N-n-no, please no more."

Noah whispered softly, "No more-just open for me. No more, I promise."

Rachel parted her knees slightly and let out a breathy sigh as Noah softly placed a cool washcloth on her outer lips. She sleepily murmured, "So good-thank you Noah."

"Just relax, Baby. Sleep." Noah began humming lowly-no particular song, just a soft little tune to help her drift off to sleep.

The last thought in Rachel's mind before she fell completely asleep was to briefly wonder-and be astounded and slightly amused at herself for it-when they could do this again. She let out a small, contented sigh.

Puck watched Rachel fall asleep and stayed next to her until he was certain she wouldn't wake up again soon. As he tucked the covers around her and pulled a pillow under her head, he wondered about the expression on her face.

It was a soft half-smile.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for continuing into The Game with us. We appreciate all our readers-you guys are the best. We still don't own Glee. Anon commenting is enabled so if you want to leave us your thoughts, you don't have to identify yourself. **_

_**

* * *

**_If anyone had asked her beforehand, Rachel would have said that waking up with someone the morning after something like that punishment was bound to be, at a minimum, awkward. It hadn't been at all. It was like the punishment had cleared the air-and not just about what she had done. It was as if the entire thing, especially the letter writing, had dissipated any feelings of tension surrounding The Game. Noah was in it, she was in it, they both knew how the other felt and it was slowly becoming just another facet of their relationship. It wasn't hanging in the air between them-as Noah had called it, the elephant in the room.

When they'd woken up around 10, Noah was the first one awake. Rachel had felt the cooling gel being smoothed over her body again. As she groaned at rolling over, Noah nuzzled his face into her neck. "You okay, Baby?" Rachel nodded, gradually stretched her muscles, testing out how bad it actually was. She was sore, but as a dancer she knew that most of the soreness in her rear was muscles aches that would be gone in a couple of days. Her breasts ached and between her legs, well-she knew that Noah had been right. _**That**_ would definitely be in the front of her mind the next time. She was in no hurry to repeat it. All in all though, Rachel knew that a hot shower, some Aleve, aloe vera for the marks and movement for the soreness would take care of the worst of it and she'd be perfectly fine in a day or two.

As they ate a late breakfast after showering, Rachel had broached one aspect of it. "Noah, I know I said-and I meant it-that however I got punished was up to you but I wondered if I could ask you to consider something?" Puck's eyebrows quirked up and Rachel quickly clarified, "What I mean is-it's summer and I can't spend the entire vacation refusing to swim and I don't have a bathing suit that will cover the, um, the marks so I thought-could maybe-could you avoid the tops of my breasts? Please?"

Puck thought it over while he chewed his bacon (yeah, he knew-bad Jew) and realized that it was a valid point. He didn't want to completely take her tits out of the equation but visible marks or Rachel conspicuously absence from summertime activities would raise red flags to their friends. "We can do that-**but** if I want to punish your tits, your nipples aren't off limits. You can't see anything on those through a bathing suit." Internally, Rachel marveled at the normality of their discussion. If you didn't know better, you'd think they were just talking about what to have for dinner or their weekend plans.

She thought about his offer and started to add, "fine, but that area is particularly sensitive so-"when Puck interrupted her.

_Uh-uh Baby. I'll meet you halfway on the big ones but the rules are still mine._

"That's it Rach. You asked, I gave you my answer. I'll leave the tops of your tits alone but your nipples are still available."

Rachel couldn't contain the shiver up her spine at his words. Part of it was a recoil from the thought of him punishing her nipples again _(it hurt!) _but it was mostly an erotic thrill at the casual dominance he'd displayed. No yelling, no arguing, just a firm, "this is the way it is."

"Yes, Noah" she said quietly. "Thank you."

Puck noticed the small shiver and the darkening of her eyes and thought briefly about having her suck him off again-right here in the kitchen this time-but the day was getting later and both of them had things to do.

"Not a problem, Baby. Isn't the rest of your shit supposed to be here today?"

Moving an entire apartment's worth of stuff on an airplane was a nightmare when you went to college halfway across the country. Both of them had learned early in their collegiate careers to pack minimally and ship the rest. Rachel's packages were scheduled for afternoon delivery. Puck had plans with Finn and Mike-if you could call an entire afternoon of marathon video gaming "plans."

"Yes, they are. And San left me a message-most of which I can't repeat and has to do with you and Michael occupying her boyfriend for an entire afternoon when they've been apart for so long-but she was laughing so I think it's safe for you, Finn and Michael to sleep. Anyway-since you all will be occupied, she's coming over to help and after we unpack, she wants to go do manicure and pedicures."

Those two and girl day shit had Puck pushing his chair back from the table in a hurry. He loaded the dishwasher as Rachel put the food away and the kitchen was quickly put to rights. Puck grabbed his wallet and keys from the hall table as he left to head over to Finn's. He leaned down to give Rachel a kiss before heading to the door.

"Have fun, Baby. I moved all our _**stuff**_ to the spare room so Loca won't find it while you guys fuck around with everything in your room. Call me later." As he opened the door to leave, he turned around and casually tossed out, "And Rach? Orgasm restriction still applies. No getting yourself off. Love you, Baby." He threw a wink at her before shutting the door behind him.

Rachel sat down on the bottom stair a little disbelieving that he'd just thrown all that out casually like it was everyday chit chat. _Bye, honey. The kinky toys are put away in the spare room. Don't masturbate. Have a great day._ She giggled into the now empty room and headed upstairs to start figuring out where she was going to put everything.

Rachel did her best during the day not to actively show any signs of the night before but she couldn't help slowing down a little; she was sore. Watching Rachel ease around when she thought Santana wasn't looking and remembering their conversation in the Breadstix bathroom, Santana spent much of the day probing for answers. Sober Rachel held her off far better than two-bottles-of-wine Rachel and while San speculated (out loud and often) that Puck and Rachel were now indulging in what she called "S&M Sexy Times", Santana didn't get any details out of her. Noah had said he didn't care what Rachel told her but Rachel wasn't ready to divulge the details of The Game to San yet.

Monday night, the girls wound up back at Santana's. Noah called around 9 while Santana showering. One of Mike's fraternity brothers who lived in Chicago had extra Cubs tickets and wanted them to drive up, hang out and watch a game on Tuesday afternoon. Rachel briefly wondered if Levi was included in the group. The guys planned to leave before midnight and they were going to spend a couple of days and wouldn't be coming back until Wednesday afternoon. During the call, Noah mentioned that he really wanted to do something special for her dads when they got back from their cruise. The fact that he didn't have to work a "real" job this summer was solely because of them. The BDads had been adamant about both "the kids" having a summer to relax and while they knew that Noah wouldn't just take money from them, they were paying him a ridiculously stupid amount of money to do general around-the-house and take- care-of-the-property shit. He didn't know many parents who would willingly subsidize their daughter's boyfriend but he knew he was far more than that to them, just like Rachel was to his mom.

"Perhaps you could show your appreciation by not beating their daughter?" Rachel quipped at him, after checking to see that Santana wasn't back from her shower yet. Noah laughed. "Nice, Baby-cute. Remember, restriction still applies." He was vague enough that she knew that other people were likely within hearing distance. Rachel replied with enough sugary sweetness to let him know she was restraining herself, "Yes, Noah, of course I remember." In a far more normal voice she told him to have fun and to try not to get all of them arrested because she wasn't interested in driving to Chicago to bail them out of jail. A few "love yous" later they both hung up.

The continued restriction didn't really bother her because she was tired and with Noah gone she planned on spending the night at Santana's but she did wonder what Noah intended by it-did he have something planned or was this just a display of dominance because he could? She wasn't going to ask him over the phone so she knew she wouldn't know anything until at least Wednesday, if he chose to tell her at all.

"Beating their daughter? Really, B? Do tell." Santana came in from the bathroom. "Get your mind out of the gutter Lopez. I was talking about bowling. Noah wants to take my dads out when they get home and while the three of them love bowling, I always end up getting beat."

"Likely story." Santana grumbled. She looked she was gearing up to give Rachel more of the third degree when her phone rang with Finn's ringtone. Since Rachel knew the Chicago trip wasn't going to go over well at all, she decided to shower while San yelled at Finn. Rachel didn't really blame her for being annoyed. She and Noah might be apart a lot during the year but it was only a little over 100 miles from New York to Philadelphia. Unless they were out of the country or way out of state like when she was in Atlanta, they rarely went more than a couple of weeks without seeing each other. San and Finn were 700 miles apart and it wasn't easy coordinating visits between South Bend and New York. Summers and extended holidays were really the only lengthy times they had together. Most people were surprised they'd lasted this long but Rachel knew that when Santana decided she wanted something, she'd move Heaven and Hell to get it and Santana wanted Finn. Finn wanted her too but as Noah always said about it, "poor bastard never had a chance."

As she showered, Rachel heard some high-pitched Spanish and then a thud. She knew Santana had thrown her phone into the wall.

_It's reached phone-throwing levels. This is going to be ugly._

Rachel hurried out of the shower, dried and threw on shorts and a t-shirt of San's. She wanted to be covered before Santana's anger got the better of her and she stormed into the bathroom to rant at Rachel. She wasn't particularly modest around San, they'd changed in front of each other countless times over the years but Rachel still didn't plan to divulge details and if San saw marks on her, she'd pretty well have to tell almost all of it.

She'd just slipped the t-shirt over her head and got it past her breasts when Santana did exactly what Rachel had anticipated. The bathroom door flew open and in a flood of Spanish and English, Rachel heard "Moron Triplets" (presumably Finn, Noah and Michael), "fucking Chicago", and something that sounded remarkably like a curse of many years on all their manhoods.

"Asshole told you? Why didn't you say something?" Rachel just watched as her best friend yelled and stormed around the bathroom then back into her bedroom.

"When did I have time to tell you? You were in the shower when Noah called and then Finn called you. Did you leave him in one piece?"

Rachel knew better than to take Santana's rant personally. San wasn't really mad, just disappointed. She'd never tell Finn not to go, she just didn't like having to share him for the limited time they had together. San finished her ranting and plopped on the bed. "Sorry B-not your fault." She took out her phone and sent Finn a quick "Have fun. Be safe. Love you" text and turned back to Rachel. "Not his either-I'm better now." Rachel knew that she was-one thing about San; she'd rant, rave and yell but it'd be over quickly. The girls talked a little more but sleep came quickly since it had been a long day for both of them.

Tuesday and Wednesday passed fairly quickly. Rachel spent most of Tuesday morning arranging all the things that she and Santana had unpacked on Monday. Tuesday afternoon was spent setting up her summer voice and dance lessons. She might not be performing full time this summer but she wasn't about to let her body or her voice suffer from disuse. She'd had the same coaches for years and they were always happy to fit her in to their schedules when she was home.

Dr. and Mrs. Lopez took them out to dinner on Tuesday evening and when they left the restaurant, she saw a missed call, voicemail and a text from Noah. The voicemail was short and he sounded a little buzzed but not drunk. "Hey Baby, sorry I missed you. The ball game was great. Call me if you get this soon. Love you, see you tomorrow." She didn't read the text until after they'd dropped her off and she was inside her house. She knew Noah's texts (especially when he'd been drinking) could be explicit and she didn't want San grabbing her phone if whatever it was made her blush. When she scrolled to her text message screen, she was doubly glad she'd waited.

"Wanna fuck you. Gonna fuck you. You better not be fucking yourself."

She called him back and when he answered she could hear a party in the background. "Hold on Rach, let me move someplace I can hear." She heard the sounds ebb and flow until she knew Noah must have walked outside because the noise in the background was suddenly muffled and distant. "That's better. Sorry-we're at some bar downtown and you can't fucking hear yourself think. I only saw your call 'cause I had my phone out to send you another text. Where were you?"

Rachel told him about dinner and her day and they chatted about the baseball game and his trip for a minute. She knew he wouldn't talk long, not with everybody waiting inside, so she wasn't at all surprised when he got right to the point. "Did you?"

Puck waited out the silence. He was absolutely certain that Rachel knew exactly what he meant.

"No, I didn't."

He chuckled. "Good girl. I do wanna fuck you Baby-so bad. And I will-remember when I told you that before?"

His phrasing jogged her memory and -

"Remember yet?"

_He's talking about-he wants-_

"Yes, Noah, I remember."

"Good. Think about it. And you're still on restriction so no matter how much you dream about me fucking you and all the ways I plan to-you keep your hands and your toys off that pretty little pussy that belongs to me. Understand?"

_Let's play, Baby. I __**will**__ have you-time for you to know that_

"Yes, Noah."

Another "I love you" and Puck ended the call.

_Think about __**that **__for a while, Baby._

She did. For most of the night.

Wednesday morning dawned hot and clear. Ohio was in the middle of an early summer heat wave and the temperatures were about 15 degrees hotter than normal for early June. Rachel woke from a fitful sleep around 7 AM. She'd spend much of the night tossing and turning, unable to get Noah's comments out of her head. Physically, she was feeling much better. The ache in her muscles was gone. The ache between her legs was stronger than ever. It had been days since she'd had any kind of relief and God only knew when or how Noah was planning to let that change.

A little after 9, Rachel got a text from Noah saying they were planning to leave Chicago around 10 and they'd be back sometime between 2 and 3, depending on traffic. She texted her acknowledgment and her phone beeped again.

"Did you?"

Her reply was equally fast, "No."

"Good girl. What belongs to me?"

"Me." She knew that wasn't the answer he really wanted but sexting wasn't something she'd ever been comfortable with and she wanted to see how far he'd push her about it, especially with the guys around.

It didn't take long to find out.

"Nice try Baby, but I want specifics."

_How am I blushing about this? It's not like he's going to show them his phone. Besides, we're adults-this shouldn't be that big of a deal. I wrote him a letter, what's the issue with a text message?_

Her phone beeped again.

"What belongs to me?"

Rachel texted back rapidly, before she could over-think it. "My pussy."

"Whose?"

"Your pussy." She hit send, feeling like a teenager again trying dirty talk with him for the first time.

"Good girl. And that's not the only thing that belongs to me but we'll talk about that later. See you in a few hours. Love you, Baby. XO"

"Love you, too-travel safe. XO"

_He does want-he said he did-I did too-but why now? Now? When?_

Rachel puttered around the house for the remainder of the morning, restless and edgy. When her phone rang a little after 11, she fully expected it to be Noah again but when she glanced at the display, she was thrilled to be wrong. Close but wrong.

"Miriam, hello!"

"Hello sweetheart. How's your vacation so far? Having fun?"

Miriam Puckerman was one of Rachel's favorite people on Earth-and not just because she was her boyfriend's mother. Miriam had been a part of Rachel's life through all the years when Noah was still Puck and Rachel had been miserable. She was a good friend of Rachel's parents and the closest thing Rachel had to a mother long before there was any chance of her one day being Rachel's mother-in-law.

Miriam said she'd called Noah, asking him to come by the house tomorrow. There were a few minor repairs that needed to be handled and Miriam finally had a day off and wanted to have lunch with Noah and Rachel. Rachel told her that as far as she knew they had no other plans and would likely be coming by. Noah beeped in while they were talking but Rachel let the call go to voicemail while she caught up with Miriam. The two women chatted for a while and hung up with both hoping they would see each other the next day.

After she finished her conversation with Miriam, Rachel's phone buzzed with another text. "Mom called. Lunch tomorrow. I tried to call you-I'll call back in about an hour. You DON'T want to miss my call again."

Rachel shivered.

_Something about Noah these last few days. He's stopped….asking._

An hour later, Rachel's phone went off, sounding abnormally loud in the quiet house.

"Hello, Noah."

"Hey Baby. You got my message, I see."

"Yes."

"You didn't answer when I called before."

"I was talking to Miriam-she called and-"

He interrupted her. "Baby, in The Game when I call, you answer. Are we clear?"

_That tone-_

"Yes, Sir."

Puck chuckled to himself. Rachel had picked up the phone on the first ring. She was learning-it was always going to go better for her if she obeyed.

"Good girl. We stopped for lunch. Finn and Mike are in the diner waiting for me."

Rachel held her breath.

_He didn't demand I pick up his call just to talk about lunch-he's telling me that Finn and Michael aren't in earshot. The Game. _

"The enemas you bought the other day?"

_I was right-_

"Yes?"

"Use one."

Rachel knew it was coming. He'd hinted around enough about it the last few days but to hear it just stated so matter of factly-

"Rach, you still there?"

"Y-yes, yes, I'm here. "

"Good. Use one. I figured you'd feel more comfortable doing it yourself but if you want me t-"

"NO! I-can-yes- fine-yes." Rachel knew she was babbling.

Puck stopped himself from laughing. He comprehended that the "NO!" wasn't about what he'd told her to do but the idea of him doing it for her. He'd counted on that-not that he'd mind "helping" her but he figured he'd save it for another time.

"Gotta go-they're waiting for me. Love you. See you in a little while."

"Noah, wait!"

"Yes?" Puck's voice hardened. This wasn't going to be another long, drawn-out debate.

"When? I mean when do you want to-or when should I?"

"You can take care of it as soon as you want. Don't worry about when. It'll happen when I decide it happens."

"Okay-then I'll- um, I'll take care of it."

"Good girl. See you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too."

Puck walked into the diner smiling to himself.

_You have no idea what you're in for, Baby._

After she finished "taking care of things" including a long, hot shower, Rachel figured she had at least another hour or so before the boys were due home; she'd just take a short nap. She set the alarm on her phone for 2 and fell asleep almost instantly. She never heard the alarm go off and when she opened her eyes, the light in the room told her it was far later than she'd planned to wake up. She grabbed her phone and was thoroughly confused by the time-it was almost 7 at night.

Her brain was still groggy from sleep and it took her a few moments to realize that something was different than before she'd fallen asleep and she let out a shriek at the sight of Noah sitting in the oversized chair in the corner, watching tv.

"Noah! When did you get back? I must have slept through my alarm, why didn't you wake me?" The words tumbled over each other as Rachel struggled to come up from the fog of sleep around her. Puck stretched out of the chair and walked toward the bed where he sat down next to her. His arms came around her and he brushed the hair back from her face as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey there, sleepy girl. One question at a time. We got back about 3 hours ago. You didn't sleep through your alarm, I turned it off. You looked like you needed the rest. You didn't sleep much while I was gone?"

Rachel snuggled into his chest and shook her head. "Not very well, no."

Puck's voice took on a teasing tone. "Why not Baby? Worried about something? Or maybe you're a little sexually frustrated. What's wrong, Baby?"

Rachel didn't answer, just snuggled closer to his chest. They stayed like that for a while; Noah told her about the trip, Rachel filled him on her days while he was away.

_He always smells soooo good._

"Missed you, Baby."

"I missed you too, Noah. I'm glad you had fun but I'm glad you're back."

The room was silent for a bit except for low murmurs and soft kisses; the sounds of lovers reacquainting themselves after time apart. Puck was the first to break the silence.

"I missed you, Baby. It's really too bad that I have to punish you first thing when I get back. I was looking forward to a more-_enjoyable-_reunion." His voice had that lightly teasing tone again that she should have noticed but Rachel keyed in on the words, not the tone.

"Punish me? For what? What are you talking about?"

Puck rolled over on his side facing Rachel. His voice lost its teasing and took on the edge that it got when he stepped fully into The Game. His hand drifted down Rachel's side, drifting slowly under the lace at the top of her panties.

"What belongs to me?"

Rachel was confused. She knew what he meant but she hadn't-he'd said not to and she hadn't.

"Noah, I didn't-. What are you talking about? I didn't _do_ anything."

"I asked you a question. What belongs to me?" His voice was more insistent but his fingers still ran lightly across her skin. He hadn't touched anywhere close to between her legs, just skirted gently around her hip.

Rachel made a move to get up and his grip tightened on her hip, holding her in place. "I-Noah! I didn't –you said I couldn't and I didn't. Why are you talking about punishing me?" Her voice started to rise.

His grip intensified and Puck knew he was going to leave marks on her hips if he kept it up. "Last chance Rachel. Answer the question. What belongs to me?"

Rachel sighed. He wouldn't answer her questions until she played his way. His rules.

"Me. My-all of me" She felt his fingers digging harder into her hip and gave up the answer she knew he wanted. She ground out her answer into his chest. "My pussy."

Puck let go of her waist and tilted her face up, forcing her eyes to meet his. His eyes gave nothing away and there was no expression she could read on his face. Rachel felt her own face flame but she also felt the warmth between her legs and knew that if he dipped his fingers lower, he'd bring them away wet.

"Again. And watch the tone."

Rachel breathed deeply and repeated, "My pussy belongs to you. All of me belongs to you, Noah."

Puck nodded, released her chin from his fingers and resumed the light stroking he'd been doing.

"Noah?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Noah-I didn't **do** anything. I didn't touch myself, I didn't get myself off. I didn't do anything you told me not to do. Why were you talking about punishing me? You can't punish me for something I didn't do."

Puck rolled them both over, not answering, pinning Rachel's legs beneath his, trapping her on her stomach between his body and the bed. His left hand pinned both her arms above her head. She could lift her head from the mattress and turn it from side to side but was otherwise immobilized. He eased her shirt up and pulled her panties down to the middle of her thighs. His voice was tight.

"I_ can't_? Really? I think I **can**, actually."

Without another word, he crashed his hand down on her ass. Rachel tried to roll away but Puck was far stronger and she wasn't able to maneuver out from under him.

His hand came down again and again on her ass, not overly hard yet but with enough force to reignite some of the ache that had faded. Puck's hand picked up speed and she could feel the difference. It was leaving uncomfortable and edging toward painful and he still hadn't spoken another word.

Rachel turned her head into the mattress and let out a low moan when his hand found his favorite place to spank-her sit spots.

_That's the sound I was waiting for. _

His palm smashed into her sit spots with renewed force. Puck knew that for a spanking to really be felt, that was the place the pain had to be concentrated; the place where her ass made contact with a seat-it would remind her every time she sat down.

He could hear her breathing getting edgier. She wasn't crying-not in pain anyway. He knew she was likely frustrated and confused as hell and that would make this spanking much harder for her to take. He grinned to himself and decided she hadn't had enough yet.

He whispered in her ear. "I saw you when I came in-you were sound asleep and your hand was underneath your panties. You were touching yourself."

Rachel heard him and her body stiffened.

_He couldn't-I wasn't responsible-I was asleep_

She blurted out exactly that, trying to keep her voice steady even as his hand continued its blistering assault on her rear.

"I was asleep, Noah. That's not fair. You can't punish me for something I did when-"

His hand stopped suddenly and his voice was in her ear, low and slightly menacing.

"You're forgetting the rules here, little girl. You don't tell me what I can and can't do. I** was** just kidding earlier but you forgot yourself and your place. I **was **only joking about punishing you but you had to go and throw a tantrum. You aren't in charge here, I am."

Puck slowly pulled his belt from the loops and he knew the instant that it registered with Rachel-she hated the belt and Puck gave a wicked little grin.

Rachel quivered underneath him, her body held tight as a bowstring. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut and she heard the sound that made her stomach tighten and her body stiffen.

_That belt-I hate that thing-this isn't fair-I didn't do_

Rachel's internal monologue was interrupted by the feel of thick leather connecting with her skin. Her back arched and she tried to kick out and escape from Noah's grasp.

She struggled for a moment and as the belt came down again, sending a heavy jolt into her muscles, she felt the oddest sensation; as if a switch had been thrown inside her body.

It still hurt but the pain changed-it morphed into something that assaulted her senses with a sharp edge of dark pleasure.

_**This**__-__**THIS**__ is what I wanted-what I couldn't get out of my head_

Rachel moaned again and Puck heard the difference. He watched as her movements reflected the change. Her body flexed again but this time she wasn't trying to escape him-she was arching her hips and raising her ass up to meet him and grinding herself back into the mattress.

Puck's grip eased up slightly and he bent down to her ear again.

"You like that, Baby?"

A low moan spiked with desire was her only response. Puck's next words convinced Rachel that he could read her mind.

"You do don't you? This is what you wanted. This is what all those stories you read said it would be, isn't it?"

Puck brought the belt down again and watched Rachel's hands open and close as they gripped at the sheets and her legs strained against his. He knew she wasn't trying to escape him now so he moved his body off hers, placed the belt on the curve of her ass, caressed her skin with the leather and waited to see her reaction.

He didn't have long to wait.

Rachel arched her ass again and parted her legs slightly, toes digging into the mattress as she lifted her head up and whined toward him, wordlessly imploring him for more.

Puck raised the belt again but before he brought it down he switched his hands from her wrists to her hair, fisting it and pulling her head back as he turned her face to his.

"Tell me what you want. Beg"

Rachel felt like she was under some kind of spell. Noah's eyes had darkened to a deep green and she could see the desire that she felt mirrored in them.

"Noah-oohhhh, God, pleaeeease-againpleasemoreNoah, please!" Her voice was plaintive and breathy and she didn't care what he did-she just wanted more of all of it-the pain, the pleasure, all of it.

"Again."

"Plleeeease, Noah,pleaeeease, moooorrre"

Puck brought the belt down again; harder this time and watched her eyes shut and felt her body rise up to meet his stroke. He watched, fascinated, as the expression on her face mimicked the one he was used to seeing when she was close to orgasm. He felt his own erection straining against his shorts.

"You look like you wanna cum, Baby. Is that it? Is this making you wanna cum? Have you been a good girl, do you think you've earned it?"

At his words, Rachel's moans increased. Her body felt like it was on fire in the best and worst ways. She couldn't tell and didn't care where the pain stopped and the pleasure began. She couldn't form words, just continued to shake, moan and arch her hips as she tried to assuage the ache that was consuming her entire body.

_Now or never, Baby. _

Puck reached to the nightstand and opened the top drawer, extracting one of the items he'd placed there earlier while Rachel had slept.

Not wanting to break the mood or take Rachel out of the head space she'd found, Puck raised his arm and brought the belt down again and watched as her initial gasp tinged with pain segued into more pleasurable moaning and shaking.

Puck dropped the belt on the floor but rolled so his body was partially covering Rachel's again. He moved so his face hovered above her ass and he could feel the heat on his face. He ran his tongue over one of the welts and was rewarded by another moan and Rachel pushing back as she tried to get her ass as close to his tongue as possible.

He licked the welts then blew lightly over them. He watched her body shiver and felt the tension ease as she relaxed into the sensations. He scrabbled one handed to take the cap off the bottle he'd removed from the drawer.

Rachel felt his weight lift off her and fought to keep her body close to his. She didn't want it to end-it all felt too good. As she whimpered at the loss, Puck dropped back to cover her body with his and she felt his breath hot against her neck. His voice was a rough whisper.

"You're melting, Baby. Your body is like a melted candle-a puddle of warm wax, soft and pliant. I love seeing you like this. I love you. You've been good Baby, soooo good-now I'm going to give you what you want. Just stay with me."

At his words, Rachel whimpered again and breathed out raggedly, "Love you, Noah—so much, so much." She thought she knew what was coming and while a part of her was scared, the larger part didn't care what he did as long as her body kept reacting like this.

Rachel felt his hands wander over her ass again, caressing and probing, touching lightly then grabbing the welts, massaging them and making the edge of pain rise again. She felt his hands separate her cheeks and then his fingers were there, at the most private place on her body. She tensed briefly but Puck leaned down again and left a trail of kisses up her back and ran his tongue over her ass again.

Puck felt the slight tensing and whispered. "SShhh, Baby. Sssssh, just relax. Don't worry. I want my cock buried in your ass but not now. Your body isn't ready yet. This is to start getting you ready." At that Rachel whimpered and her back arched into his chest. She moved as if she might try to roll away from him again but his voice stilled her.

"Uh-uh, Baby. You want this. I want this. I told you I was gonna fuck your ass but trust me, you don't want me just plowing into you."

Rachel decided not to fight her body. He was right-she did want this and she trusted him absolutely. She let out a soft mewling sound and ground her body into his.

"Good girl."

She felt his hands move in front of her face.

"Open your eyes, Baby."

She did and saw a small, silver object in front of her. It was narrow at the top, flared in the middle and then narrowed again to tapered base. She knew immediately what it was-an anal plug.

His voice was low in her ear again. "This is part of a starter kit. It's the smallest size. It'll probably still be uncomfortable but you'll get through it. Just do exactly what I tell you, okay?"

Puck waited for her response and knew that he had to give her moment to decide. If she was ever going to use her safe word, it would be now.

Rachel didn't hesitate, her body still felt like she was on the edge of a cliff and she wanted to fall off. She wanted Noah to push her off.

"I'll do what you say. Just pleeease, do something."

Puck breathed a sigh and whispered, "That's my kinky little girl. Just relax, Baby. Lift your hips."

Rachel expected to feel his fingers in her ass again, but he surprised her. His fingers were back at her pussy lips, stroking and gliding, circling her clit but not touching.

"Sooo wet, Baby. See, I know what you want, your body always tells me. Such a kinky girl."

His voice and his words combined with the sensations running up and down her had Rachel straining down to meet his fingers. Suddenly, his fingers were replaced by the feel of something more solid and unyielding. She felt the buzzing instantly.

"Your favorite vibrator, Baby. I put it right next to your clit. No moving, no rubbing. It's on low. Just let the vibrations take you-it'll make you cum, just not right away. Just feel."

Rachel fought not to grind down on it and did as he said, letting the vibrations urge her closer to her orgasm.

As she gave herself over, Rachel felt his fingers part her ass cheeks again but she didn't tense or protest. She heard a snapping sound and knew he'd uncapped the lubricant he'd made her purchase the other day.

She felt him ease the lube around her asshole and his finger eased in. It wasn't painful, but it felt strange. She tensed for a second and his voice was in her ear.

"Relax, Baby. Breathe out. Push out. I'm going to turn the vibrator up. You concentrate on that-don't grind on it yet. I don't want you to cum yet."

Rachel's breath got heavier and she felt the vibrator notch up to the next setting. It was right next to her clit, bringing her closer to the edge but she couldn't go over without more pressure.

_Every nerve in my body is on fire. I can't think, I can't breathe_

"Noooahh, pleaseplease, I want-want-I wan-oh God, pllleaasse"

"I know what you want Baby and you'll get it. Don't worry."

His fingers were back at her asshole and as he watched her fight not to grind down on the vibrator, Puck inserted two lube-coated fingers.

_Fuuuuuck, tight-God Baby, I just wanna pound-fuuucck_

He slowly drew out and pushed in-fucking her ass with his fingers, slowly but insistently. He watched Rachel's body and saw the tremors in her legs. She was close-if he turned up the vibrator one more notch, she'd go over and it would be intense.

That had been his plan; he'd deliberately kept Rachel frustrated for the last several days, knowing that the first step into anal would be the most difficult. He knew that if she was aroused it would go so much better for her. His cock was aching and he wanted to pound into her ass or her pussy but he forced himself to hold off-shoving himself into her ass would only guarantee that he hurt her- and not in the right way.

_Now or never Baby._

Rachel felt the metal, warmed by his hand, poised at the entrance to her rear. She felt it slowly push inside her, opening her in a way she'd wanted forever but hadn't really imagined would ever happen.

_Oh God-it feels, pressure, oh. God_

"Noah-it, I-

The sight of the plug partially embedded in Rachel's ass and hearing her voice whimper for something she couldn't name had Puck about to cum in his pants.

"Ssshh, Baby-you're doing great. Push out-that's right-just like that. "

_Last little bit, Baby. You're going over-NOW_

Puck turned the vibrator up to its highest setting and maneuvered it just enough to touch Rachel's clit.

Her moans came harder and her breathing had become a constant pant and stream of unintelligible sounds. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and the culmination of days of denial sent her into an orgasm that rocked her down to her bones.

"Ohhhhhh GodyesNoahyesGoohhhhhGod". As Rachel rode out her orgasm, Puck gave one final push and the plug was firmly seated in her ass.

_OhGod-too much-full-OhGod-hurts-doesn't-more-God please_

Rachel's thoughts were as incoherent as her words. She felt Noah slide the plug into her, she felt the full middle portion of it stretch her out and then it was in-it wasn't comfortable but it didn't _hurt. _She felt stretched and full but not in pain.

Noah's hands were stroking her back and her hair and her body, she could feel him everywhere. He whispered into her ear but she couldn't make out actual words as her body shook. Her orgasm dragged out and she felt her inner muscles-all of them-contracting as her body spasmed. When she came down and her breathing started to even out, Rachel could feel the plug nestled in her body. It was hard and unyielding but not painful.

Rachel felt Noah's erection pressing into her and without conscious thought she slid down the length of his body until she was at his groin. She said nothing, just opened her mouth and took him inside her in one move.

Puck hadn't expected that but realized that maybe he should have.

_This is about exploring her submissive side and you just tapped the motherload of submissiveness-what did you think she'd do?_

Puck knew he wasn't going to take long at all. He rolled over and pushed himself up on hands, almost kneeling over Rachel. He canted his hips back and thrust into her mouth. It was reminiscent of the mouth-fucking he'd given her at the lake but this time, Rachel was grabbing at his ass, pulling him closer to her.

Puck felt his cock hit the back of her throat and pulled back a little before thrusting all the way back in. Her mouth was warm and wet and Rachel was sucking and swallowing around him, whining and moaning as she deep-throated him.

Two more deep thrusts and Puck came down her throat, feeling Rachel swallow again and again as she pulled the last of his orgasm from him.

Puck collapsed his arms and fell onto the bed, pulling Rachel close to him. He couldn't stop touching her as his hands roamed over her body and he kissed her hair, her cheeks and finally reached her mouth.

Rachel clung to him like she would never let him go and he wasn't in any hurry to break the mood either.

He turned them on their sides, still holding together and brushed the hair back from her face. Once again, Puck was the first to break the silence.

"How do you feel, Baby? "

Rachel flexed, feeling her body, testing. Her rear was sore; she could feel the marks from his belt. She had no doubt the welts would hurt later but right now the soreness was a slightly erotic reminder of what had just happened.

The plug was slightly uncomfortable-it hurt a little more now that she wasn't on an endorphin high but it was a tolerable pain-a slight ache, like a bruise or a muscle pull.

"I feel okay. It feels strange but not _bad. _It hurts a little but it's bearable."

Puck stroked her hair as she talked-when she told him it was bearable, he let out a low growl and tightened his grip.

"I'm glad it's bearable, Baby. You're gonna be bearing it for a little while-and when you're ready, you're gonna bear my cock buried deeper than that plug. Get used to it."

He kissed her and knowing that she wanted it just as badly took some of the sting out of his words. Rachel closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Sir. I could definitely get used to this."


End file.
